Como si fuera la primera vez
by Franck-Bolton
Summary: Tras el accidente de Emil Nekola, que causa que pierda pequeñas memorias de su vida, en la que precisamente tienen incluidas la presencia de cierto chico de ojos violetas, este último no lo ve más como una nueva oportunidad, para remendar sus errores. Aunque se vea obligado a comenzar desde cero / [Humor/Drama] [EmilxMickey]
1. Prólogo

_Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes._

Jamás había creído en ese dicho. Su hermana melliza; su cariño y amor, y su pasión por el patinaje artístico fueron las únicas cosas que le importaban en la vida, y era capaz de defenderse si él se dedicaba a quitarlas de su vida; no le importaba nada

No, Michele no tenía nada ni nadie más que pudiese causar un sentimiento más grande; un miedo de que se alejara de su vista o presencia. No tenía miedo de actuar como una cosa de las dos principales razones de sus esfuerzos y de su pequeña felicidad.

Jamás había creído que tenía algo que fuera igual, o incluso más importante que su familia y ese deporte.

Pero luego de _ese día_ , descubrirá que estaba totalmente equivocado.

Se verá envuelto de un modo que dice que si bien sabe, no significa nada bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bien, vengo con un PRIMER Fanfic ... Largo, y me refiero a esos que contienen capítulos (?)**

 **La verdad, no hay ninguna razón para este fandom, pero luego de pensar y pensar, y que no perdía nada en iniciarlo, me decidí en hacerlo**

 **La pareja principal es EmilxMickey. La nave me consume con los pocos fics que me he leído de ellos. Son tan preciosos, y merecen más amor**

 **Por el momento es todo. Si deciden en leer, si los agradezco de todo corazón, y si desean comentar en lo que avanzan el fanfic, tienen en mente que responden, quizas algo tarde, pero lo hago**

 **Sin más por decir, nos leemos en el primer y próximo capítulo!**


	2. 1 ¿Amigos?

Cuando Michele no se encontraba en las apresuras de planear la siguientes rutinas de sus próximas competencias, detestaba despertar a temprana hora, y más ahora que no se encontraba en su país, sino en otro, donde será el Campeonato Europeo del año, a la cual él no participará.

Pero por esa misma razón, es que hacía de lado ese mal humor mañanero, precisamente porque él no participaba, pero sí su querida y preciosa hermana melliza. Por ello, no podía darse el lujo de tornarse al tipo gruñón de siempre y desaprovechar las oportunidades que tenía para convivir con la bella chica. Cada segundo que pasaban tiempo juntos era algo valioso para él, más encima de que ya no estaban tan unidos como antes, porque si bien es de recordar, hace casi dos años que la chica decidió en seguir su vida sin tener a su lado físicamente al mayor de los mellizos, alejándose de la sobreprotección que el chico le daba cada vez que se acercaba a cualquier hombre, ya fuera un amigo o un simple conocido.

Aún y que Michele seguía extrañando en tenerla todo el tiempo a su lado, había entendido que era lo mejor para ambos, aunque para sus ojos no le pareciera, pero su sentir le indicaba lo contrario.

Claro, es que tampoco estaba mal en verse de vez en cuando, y él aprovechó en que Sara encajó para poder participar en el campeonato europeo, acompañándola y brindándole apoyo como es debido. Estaría loco si se hubiese quedado en casa, quizás solo alimentando a su mascota, haciendo los deberes rutinarios que normalmente hacía en tiempos fuera de prácticas para patinaje, y también practicando sus habilidades culinarias.

En teoría, se hubiera considerado un verdadero idiota si hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que no sea en haber ido a Alemania; donde se realizaría dicha competencia; para apoyar a la única mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Pensando nuevamente sus razones del porque su despertar temprana, se dispuso a mandar a la mierda las quejas mentales del porque sus ojos aún se encontraban tan pesados, combinado con la molestia por el mal olor que tomó la almohada donde anteriormente posaba su adormilado rostro.

Bueno, ignoró ese detalle; estaba en un hotel. Nada de allí era suyo, salvo las maletas donde aún tenía sus ropas guardadas.

Luego de estirar el cuerpo, tornó camino al baño para tomar la ducha del día, lo cual luego de ello, sus humos de malas actitudes habían bajado. Al fin de cuentas, para él, todo tipo de estrés o molestias desaparecen luego de tomar un buen baño.

Vistiendo de ropas deportivas, descendió a la puerta para salir de aquella habitación e ir por su hermana a que realizara su primer entrenamiento del día.

Aún y sabiendo que el campeonato era dentro de un mes y medio, la misma Sara había convencido a su entrenador de que fueran un poco antes, tanto para acostumbrarse al clima–Que no era un tanto diferente a la de Italia–Como para poder disfrutar del lugar con detalle. No era su primera vez en Alemania, pero sí en Hamburgo. Así, ella luego de su práctica del día, se iba a visitar los lares y cada rincón, acompañada de su hermano o de Mila Babicheva; la cual también había clasificado para esa competencia.

En lo que la chica Crispino entrenaba más lo que eran los pasos que aún le faltaban detalles, el mayor la miraba, o sólo para admirar su belleza o para supervisar también que no hubiese fallas. Si iba a estar con ella, lo menos que puede hacer–Aparte de brindarle todo los ánimos posibles–Es también ayudarla a que mejorara ciertos pasos, aunque en su opinión, ella siempre obtenía las coreografías perfectas.

Después de la práctica, fueron a almorzar dentro del hotel donde se hospedaban. Una mala decisión, según Sara, hubiera preferido comer algo antes de haber ido a la pista; era ella quien tenía un carácter del demonio luego de haber salido del entrenamiento, y todo porque tenía el estómago más vacío que su monedero ahora que pagó la comida de hoy para ella y su hermano.

—Ya, ya. Fue mi error, a la próxima comemos primero. —Jaló un poco la mejilla morena de su hermana, en lo que sonreía.

—Bueno, ya sabré como me lo compensas. —Comentaba en lo que llevaba un trozo de su comida a su boca. Saboreando lentamente, iba mirando su celular, abriendo sus ojos al notar un mensaje— ¡Oh cielos!

—¿Qué sucede? —Michele notó la sorpresa en los orbes violetas de su hermana.

—Oh, bueno… —Sara escribió un mensaje rápidamente, volviendo a dejar su celular a un lado para luego dirigir su mirada al mayor, que estaba por terminar su alimento— Puedes empezar en compensarme, después de almorzar.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y como? —Alzaba la ceja con cierta desconfianza que comenzaba a presenciar. La sonrisita de lado de su hermanita siempre le daba ese tipo de sentir.

—En ir al aeropuerto. —Suspiró suavemente. Sabía que no iba a ser algo bueno para su hermano, porque— Emil aterrizará en una hora.

Y justo lo que Sara deseaba evitar, era que aquella expresión de furia y obvia desaprobación muy típica de verse en su mellizo se apareciera.

Con sólo haber oído el nombre que no deseaba, ya indicó que era una mala idea.

—¡¿Ese idiota va a venir?! —Soltó, ya alzando la furia desde sus adentros. Sara agradecía que el chico desató su molestia hablando en su propio idioma; las miradas de la gente a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar— ¡¿Acaso no puede dejar de acosarte?! Además, ¡¿Quién lo invitó?!

—¡Mickey! No te vayas a ahogar con la comida —Advirtió, aun y sonando seria, lo había comentado con intenciones burlescas— Emil no es un acosador —Se cruzó de brazos— Es más, respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo lo invité —Aclaró. Aun teniendo la mirada furiosa del mayor.

—¡¿Y se puede saber el por qué?!

—Él tampoco tenía nada que hacer, así que lo invité para que también me apoyara en el campeonato —Sonrió con dulzura— ¡Se verán los dos muy lindos juntos! Mientras gritan mi nombre,o tal vez lo buena que soy en lo que hago. —Asentía levemente— Estaré muy feliz ese día.

El chico se llevó una mano a su cara, oyendo hablar a su hermana en modo indirectamente vanidosa; No le molestaba, sino a quien más se le ocurrió meter.

Sara lo miró— Vamos Mickey, Emil es nuestro amigo. Seguro con él aquí las cosas serán más divertidas.

—Para empezar, él no es mi amigo. —No había duda alguna en sus palabras— Y luego, ¡Para mí, en tenerlo aquí será un dolor de cabeza!

—Que grosero —Le hizo un leve puchero— ¿Y cómo puedes decir que no es tu amigo? Emil siempre te ha ayudado en muchas cosas. Cuando no estoy yo, él es quien se permanece a tu lado.

—No soy tonto, Sara. —Refunfuñó— ¡Eso es muy parte de su plan para quitarte por completo de mi lado!

—Santo cielo Michele, dos miserables años desde que conocemos a Emil, y aún tienes esa idea —Se palmeó su rostro con pesadez. Acto seguido, rodó sus ojos— Y aunque ya me cansé de decirlo tantas veces, te lo volveré a recalcar —Se puso de pie, aun permaneciendo en su lugar, solo acercando su rostro a la de su hermano— ¡Él no me gusta! Y estoy muy segura que tampoco le gusto a él.

—Sé perfectamente que no podría gustarte alguien como él —Mintió— Aún así, dudo que él no tenga intenciones de tener algo contigo, eres muy bella, y eso a veces es molesto —Gruñó.

—Pero tú también eres muy bello Mickey —Soltó una pequeña risa.

Sonrojó— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Y mantengo lo que digo. —Volvió a tomar su asiento— Eres un chico muy apuesto, así que seguro y habrá uno que otro chico que se acerque sólo para estar contigo, no todos suelen tener gusto por las chicas.

—Pero por desgracia, todos aquellos que se han acercado es porque quieren tu atención, ¿En serio crees que no notó sus miradas de bestias hambrientas? —Comentaba con el natural mal humor, al tiempo que terminó de comer— Y regresando con lo de Emil, no pienso acompañarte.

—¡Vamos Mickey! No me gustaría ir sola. Mila está entrenando hasta más tarde, así que solo me quedas tú —Sus ojos tornaron el modo más suplicante posible— Dijiste que me compensarías por no haber desayunado antes del entrenamiento.

Chistó los dientes, mirando de reojo que su hermana usaba una de sus armas más poderosas.

A veces quererla mucho tenía sus desventajas.

—De acuerdo. —Rodó sus ojos— Pero no te sorprendas si evito a toda costa cualquier acercamiento sospechoso. —Advirtió.

—Para ti, todo acercamiento es sospechoso —Suspiró resignada, pero sonriente— ¡Gracias Mickey! —Beso la mejilla del chico, regresando a su almuerzo.

El mayor solo sonrió, pero desvió su mirada al momento de que sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

 _"¿Por qué me haces sentir de esta manera tan desconocida?"_

Coincidió esas palabras, junto a la imagen de un sonriente chico de ojos como el cielo.

.

.

El olor distinto a la de sus tierras se notaron inmediatamente, y aunque no estuviese acostumbrado a ellas; tanto porque es la primera vez que visitaba aquel estado, pero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Sus acciones no eran diferentes, y con ello nos referimos a que la sonrisa se mantenía intacta de sus faciales.

El chico de República Checa caminaba lejos de donde había entrado al aeropuerto, decidido a esperar en un asiento a sus amigos extranjeros, los cuales ya estaba ansioso de volver a ver. Esos dos pares de ojos violetas son una razón más de sus alegrías repentinas.

En tan solo pensar que en algunos momentos estaría frente a ellos; después de casi 7 meses sin verse; su sonrisa casi deslumbrante crecía a más no poder, como si fuese él un canino, en el cual está moviendo de un lado a otro su cola por la emoción a que lo saquen a pasear.

A pasear por Alemania, con personas las cuales aprecia demasiado.

Aunque siendose sincero, sólo uno de ellos lograba hacer que su corazón palpitara a miles de segundos. Tanto que con solo pensarlo, ya tenía los ánimos elevados, sin importar la situación. No iba a negarse que ansiaba más en volver a tener la presencia de aquel a quien desde muy joven conquistó su pequeño corazón.

Y hablando de "los reyes de roma", juró haber oído el grave grito femenino de uno de sus amigos que hizo sacarlo de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

Se puso de pie, sin necesidad de moverse de su sitio. A su altura, no era tan difícil verificar a las personas.

—Q-Quizás y no vino al fin de cuentas, deberíamos regresar al hotel.

—¡Tonterías Mickey! Solo debemos seguir buscando. Emil no es difícil de encontrar.

El checo sonrió. Esas quejas, con el toque de acento italiano en cierto chico gruñón eran inconfundibles.

Alzó el brazo sin estirar del todo, y vio que en serio no fue necesario al oír el grito acertado de su amiga, al igual que también notó sus largos cabellos azabaches, con la acción de que iba corriendo hacia él, sin importar la gente que iba caminando por doquier.

—¡Emil! —Sin necesidad de pensarlo, la chica Crispino se lanzó a los brazos del más alto.

—¡Hola preciosa! —Correspondió, acompañado del saludo cariñoso que ya había acostumbrado a llamarle a la mayor— Ya extrañaba estos abrazos cariñosos.

—Y yo tu energética correspondencia a ellos —Se fue separando luego de unos largos segundos en los brazos del checo— En serio que te extrañe, Emil.

—¿Qué significa ese apodo? ¿Desde cuando le dices así? ¡¿Y con qué permiso?! —Los ojos de la chica rodaban al oír las esperadas palabras quejumbrosas.

Michele, que por desgracia no se pudo liberar tan fácilmente de la multitud de gente, fue haciendo presencia ante los ojos azules claros que daban un brillo al momento de verlo.

—Vamos, es normal que nos llamemos de diferente manera —La de cabellos azabaches iba separándose del más joven— Además, tú le dices idiota.

—Sabes muy bien que no es un cariñito de "amigos", ¡Así que no voy a dejar que él te llame…!

Los reclamos fueron silenciados al momento que el cuerpo del chico Crispino fue rodeado por los brazos que antes también rodearon en correspondencia de la chica. Dejando solo un rostro con expresión sorpresiva, con sus brazos extendidos medio hacia abajo.

—¡También me alegra verte a ti, Mickey! —La voz grave que normalmente usaba el menor fue lo que hizo que el italiano comenzara a sentirse extraño, o quizás las palabras exactas que fueron dichas.

Pero lo único que tenía claro, es que ese sentimiento que recorría cada vez por su cuerpo no era porque tuviera contacto físico con alguien quien no era su melliza, lo peor era eso, que no era la primera vez que el checo lo abrazaba.  
Sin embargo, era la primera vez que se sentía así por tal acción.

—¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces, idiota?! —Se quejó el italiano— ¡N-No es para tanto! ¡Sueltame!

—Vamos Mickey, Solo un abrazo y ya… —La sonrisa de la melliza no se hizo esperar, al igual que la acción de sacar su celular para tomar foto del abrazo entre ambos hombres— ¡Que adorables!

—¿Te alegra verme? —Emil corto el abrazo, pero seguía sin dar tanto espacio personal al otro— ¡Me hace feliz volver a ver tu rostro arrugado! Como siempre —Le sonrió con ternura. El sentimiento desconocido en Michele no se hizo esperar.

Era un fastidio, se asimilaba a otro sentimiento que se presentaba cada vez que se mencionaba a Nekola, o cuando pensaba en él, como cuando en el almuerzo que tuvo con su hermana, aquello se apareció al momento de que terminaron la conversación y el acuerdo de ir por el menor al aeropuerto. Lo que también lo confundía es que ese pequeño sentimiento no era del tipo "desagrado", o algo que igualara con ello.

Pero claro, no iba a demostrar lo contrario a como solía ser con el más alto.

—Q-Quítate. —Lo apartó, yendo hacia adelante— Vámonos ya, debes ir a ducharte si saldrás con Mila.

—Oh, cierto —Fue caminando seguido a su mellizo. Miró de inmediato a su amigo al tiempo que caminaba— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? ¡Comenzaremos a darte el tour de la ciudad!

—¡Oh! ¡Eso suena…!

—¡Definitivamente NO! —Habló auditorio el chico Crispino— Ni con los ojos vendados dejaré que este se acerque a ustedes!

—Mickey, es muy tierno que te preocupes, incluso por Mila —Recalcó la chica el detalle que dio a entender su hermano al momento de reclamar la idea principal— ¡Pero Emil debe de conocer Alemania! Un lugar que no se ve todos los días, no se debe desaprovechar, ¿En serio quieres encerrarlo en el cuarto de hotel cuando la idea era que conozca el mundo más allá? Que crueldad hay en ti —Desvió su mirada indignada.

—No te preocupes Sara, puedo ir con Mickey a hacer el tour. —Propuso el checo. No hubo segundo alguno que haya quitado la sonrisa de su rostro, aun y si el otro mostraba incomodidad en su presencia, mucho menos ahora que pensó aquella idea que recién comentó.

El italiano detuvo el paso al momento de oír aquello dicho por el de ojos claros, volteando a mirar a ambos con cierta molestia.

Pero no la sentía.

—Creo que eso suena buena idea —La melliza fue tocando el hombro de su hermano— Claro que estás de acuerdo, ¿no?

Las palabras no le salían de la boca. Quería negarse.

Sin embargo, pensando un poco en lo que pasaría si hacía tal acto, claro que su hermana haría de sus anchas y tomaría al checo para ir a pasear juntos con la chica rusa. Tan solo eso le incomodaba, y claro que era evidente porque, ¡No dejaría que aquel chico estuviese apegado a su hermanita!

Bueno, realmente creía que era por ella.

Si eso creía, es porque es así, ¿no?

¿Por qué de repente no se sentía seguro de su incomodidad?

Con un ceño fruncido, decidió interrumpir sus pensamientos. Ya no quería hacer tanto giro a su cabeza.

—Si eso evitará que te acose, entonces no me queda de otra. —Bufó. Retomando su caminata para salir del aeropuerto y llamar la atención de un taxi para poder regresar al hotel.

Sara se disculpaba por su hermano. Emil solo le sonreía para demostrar que no era necesario.

Y realmente no lo era.

.

.

Luego de que los tres hayan llegado al hotel donde los hermanos se hospedaban, Emil pidió la habitación que más se acercará a los de los mellizos, por si algo se le ofrecía; había propuesto Sara.

En lo que hacían la reservación, Michele quejaba al no poder protestar por si a Nekola le daban una habitación más cercana a la de su hermana. Después de todo, la suya estaba a tres habitaciones antes de la de ella, porque cuando ellos habían llegado al hotel por primera vez, les tocó la mala suerte–Al menos, así lo consideraba Michele–de que en ese día había bastantes habitaciones ocupadas. Dejando al italiano en una habitación bastante alejada de su hermana.

¡¿Que iba a saber él que luego de dos días de su llegada, iban a desalojarse casi todos los que habitaban en el mismo piso?! De haberlo sabido, hubiese hecho cambio a otra habitación que estuviera exactamente a lado de la de Sara.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. El checo le ganaría el puesto.

O eso creyó, antes de verlo dirigirse hacia él para enseñarle las llaves de su habitación, indicando un número que de repente se le hizo familiar.

145.

Por supuesto, ya sabía porque. Su habitación era la número 146.

… Bueno, no podía ser tan malo. Al menos está más alejado a la de su melliza.

—Bien, iré a ducharme, Mila está por terminar su entrenamiento. —Los tres iban saliendo del elevador al haberlos dejado en su mismo piso.

—¡De acuerdo! Supongo que por el momento no te veré ya, así que disfruta tu paseo. —Comentaba con su natural alegría en su habla.

—Lo mismo digo —Se acercó a abrazarlo una vez más— Es bueno que también estés aquí, Emil. Me gustaría que nos acompañaras, pero Mickey y su modo aguafiestas atacó.

El italiano solo dio un gesto de molestia, dando un gruñido antes de adelantarse a donde estaban las habitaciones.

—No te preocupes, ten por hecho de que la pasaré igual de increíble con Mickey de compañía.

—Estoy muy segura de ello, por supuesto. —Le guiñó el ojo— Iba a decir que te diviertas, pero… Mejor dicho, haz que Mickey se divierta.

—¡Lo haré! —Caminaron juntos, hasta que la italiana se detuvo para entrar a su habitación. Se despidieron para luego el checo proseguir su camino hacia la suya, miró a Michele aún fuera— ¿No entraras a…?

—Necesitarás una mano para desempacar, ¿no? —Hablo con indiferencia.

Estaba por sonrojarse, pero decidió reemplazarlo por sacar su emoción. Inmediatamente yendo a la puerta para poder abrirla con las llaves que le dieron en la recepción— Adelante.

El moreno se dispuso a pasar, mirando la habitación asignada al más alto. No eran diferente a la suya, aunque para el checo era algo nuevo, claro estaba. Tenía detalles que este no había visto antes en ningún otro hotel.

Emil fue dejando su maleta encima de la cama, sentándose en la misma— Realmente está precioso el lugar. —Miró al italiano.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. —Se cruzó de brazos. Soltó un suspiro profundo— Bueno, pero será mejor que no te conformes con el hotel, así que terminemos de desempacar para salir a dar un recorrido a los lugares de por aquí.

—¡Tienes razón! —Se puso de pie, tomando la maleta, aún apoyándola en la cama para poder abrirla y comenzar a acomodar sus cosas— ¿Como te sientes ahora que estás nuevamente cerca de Sara?

—Obviamente muy bien —Contestó sin más— Tenerla a mi lado es algo que disfruto, no importa que situación sea, o en qué sitio nos encontremos, de cualquier forma debo aprovechar que tengo oportunidad de seguir conviviendo con ella. —Tomó algunas de las ropas de Emil para guardarlas en el armario.

Los ojos claros del otro lo miraron, sonriendo levemente en lo que se instalaba— Bueno, no es como si no la vuelvas a ver luego de esta competencia, Mickey. Al fin de cuentas se cruzaran cuando llegue la temporada del Grand Prix de este año.

—No —Suspiró— No pienso participar este año, quiero… Darme un pequeño descanso fuera del patinaje.

—¿Eh? ¡P-Pero tú eres un gran patinador! Las competencias no serán iguales sin tí, Mickey —Por primera vez en el día, Emil mostró otra faceta de su rostro que no fuese su deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Vamos, hay mejores patinadores que yo. Seguro no habrá ningún cambio notorio al no participar —Chistó los dientes— Y no exageres, solo será por un año y ya. Tampoco me retiraré para siempre, aun tengo mucho que mostrar. —Habló con orgullo— Pero por ahora, siento que debo despejar un poco mi mente, alejarme de la presión entre tanta práctica y rutinas nuevas.

—Bien —Con resignación, el checo se fue sentando en la cama al haber acomodado por su parte; el Italiano había tomado las demás cosas para acomodarlas por su cuenta. No es como si a él le molestara que lo dejara en cualquier parte de los muebles— Entonces, esperaré ansioso tu regreso al hielo. —Como siempre, sacó el lado positivo a la situación.

Luego de acomodar las ropas faltantes del menor, le miró. Estando algo serio ante su comentario que no le causó algo diferente.

Pero de un momento a otro, le sonrió.

—Cuando regrese, más vale que hayas mejorado tus tontos saltos. No quiero competir con las mismas tácticas de siempre.

—Te aseguro que incluso te superaré.

El ambiente se tensó un poco. Causando un incómodo silencio a ambos, por lo que Emil se vio obligado a hacer más acciones, tomando su maleta vacía para guardarla debajo de la cama. Quedando un poco en la posición hincada; temía en haber molestado a Michele.

Pero en esos momentos, extrañamente el italiano mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

El clima estaba fresco. Un perfecto día para caminar, sin duda alguna.

Ambos chicos se habían detenido a ver varias tiendas por la ciudad. Para Emil era todo nuevo, estaba dispuesto a ver casi todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, y para Michele, a pesar de ya haber ido a algunas, y que hubiese otras en las cuales no le habían llamado la atención antes, pero el checo le hizo cambiar ese punto de vista, casi obligándolo a entrar a causa de su emoción ante tantas cosas que podía descubrir.

No es como si esos momentos que pasaban juntos fueran desagradables o molestos para el de ojos violáceos, de hecho, aun y entrando a lugares que con simplemente verlos no le eran interesantes para su punto, no era realmente molesto echarles una segunda mirada, y esta vez yendo más allá que la imagen daba.

Tampoco le molestaba que aquel quien lo llevaba a arrastras a cada lugar fuese Emil. Bueno, no esperaba que el recorrido junto a él fuese de lo que se pudiese llegar a arrepentir, pero teniendo en cuenta que no era con su hermana que iban por cada rincón, pensaba que no resultaría tan divertido.

Pero bien, realmente no era algo de lo que pudiese quejar. Todo estaba yendo muy bien, a como habían pensado.

Bueno, iba bien.

Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos grisáceos, junto a otro de tez morena, cabellos y ojos castaños hacían presencia ante ellos inesperadamente, en frente de una tienda de recuerdos que Emil había estado insistiendo en ir desde que llegaron a la zona.

No se trataba de nadie más que los patinadores representantes de Canadá, y Estados Unidos.

—¡JJ! ¡Leo! —El menor corrió hacia los dos chicos.

—¡Emil! ¡Que grata sorpresa me has dado! —El canadiense junto al moreno menor se tornaron a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, siendo inmediatamente correspondidos— No esperaba verte por aquí.

— _¡Que onda Emil!_ —Saludó de igual emoción en el segundo idioma que sabía el chico medio latino— Tengo el presentimiento que estás aquí por el campeonato de este año.

—¡Adivinaste! —Se separó de ambos, viéndolos sin quitar su típico gesto lleno de alegría— Acabo de llegar hoy, vengo a apoyar a Sara.

—Bueno, nosotros llegamos hace días, principalmente venimos a apoyar a Mila, pero también mostraremos nuestro apoyo a la linda de Sara Crispino. —El tono suave y coqueto del canadiense hizo que Michele se molestara a más no poder, el cual fue notado por este mismo— ¡Oh Michele! Que bueno verte.

— _Ciao_. —Saludó un poco cortante, caminando hasta detenerse a lado del checo. Fue saludado con una mano por el estadounidense.

—Estoy conociendo la ciudad con Mickey, estábamos yendo a ver algunas cosas que venden por aquí —Aclaraba Nekola— Iba a salir con Sara, Pero Mickey sigue sin confiar —Rió algo apenado.

—Oh entendemos la sobreprotección que carga Michele —Asentía JJ. El italiano se mordió el labio para evitar en soltar un gruñido.

—Pero bien que no fuiste con ella, sino, no te hubiésemos encontrado, ¡En serio nos alegra verte, Emil! —Comentaba Leo mientras golpeteaba el hombro del checo.

—Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, ¡Los invitamos a comer!

—¡Suena bien! Eh, Mickey…

—Yo ya almorcé, ustedes… Vayan sin mi. —Sonaba indiferente, pero en realidad estaba controlando a que se notara una pizca de desagrado en su habla.

—¿Seguro, Mickey? Si lo dices por el dinero, ¡Yo invito! —Proponía Emil. También se forzaba en no mostrar lo que realmente sentía; querían seguir pasando más tiempo con el italiano.

—No hace falta Emil, en serio. —Le tocó su hombro— Iré a ver algunas cosas y regreso al hotel, si gustas en recorrer más los lugares, puedes ir con JJ y Leo.

—¡Seguro! También queremos seguir disfrutando de las bellezas de este país. —De la Iglesia apoyó una mano en su cintura.

—Además, hay tanto de qué hablar, ¿No Emil? —Leroy enganchaba un brazo alrededor del cuello del checo.

—Eh, claro —Rió— Bien, entonces… Nos vemos en el hotel, Mickey.

—Disfruta —Despidió a los tres jóvenes antes de darse media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido con .

Esta vez, iba solo.

Aunque no es como si le molestó el que llegaran y le hayan "arrebatado" la compañía de Emil, pero realmente no le dejó un buen sabor de boca en haberse encontrado con Jean Jacques Leroy. Aquel patinador que simplemente no llegaba a simpatizarle. Encima, el descarado se ponía a hablar y halagar a su hermana con tal normalidad, como si no supiera sobre su complejo de hermano sobreprotector, ¡Y él mismo lo reconoció!

Con Leo de la Iglesia no tenían ningún inconveniente, pero no es como que hayan interactuado mucho, solo por el patinaje que a veces les ha tocado la suerte de subir a un podio, pero fuera de eso eran casi unos completos extraños, aunque claro estaba que el medio latino siempre era amable con él cada vez que se encuentran por coincidencias o algo parecido; Michele ni el 'Hola' era capaz de dar.

Decidió en no amortiguarse tanto por él recuerdo de haber tenido la "mala suerte" de solo dar la vista a aquel canadiense y se dispuso a encontrar una tienda para comprar mínimo algún bocadillo que le apagara el pequeño gruñido que pronto se agrandaría en su estómago si no le daba por lo menos un pedazo de pan. Claro que fue excusa lo de ya haber almorzado, luego de ello se había ido junto a su hermana al aeropuerto para ir por Emil; Con ello se tomaron casi una hora, y sumándole el regreso al hotel, esperando a que al checo le dieran la habitación, más en ayudarlo a desempacar…

Bueno, el punto era que ya pasadas de las 4 de la tarde; Un largo tiempo desde la última vez que le dio un mordisco a algo en el día. Ya era hora de volver a merendar.

Y antes de que pudiese dirigir sus ojos violetas hacia cualquier parte para buscar con la mirada algún puesto en donde tuviese la compasión de permitirle encontrar un miserable bocado de cualquier cosa, se encontró con una figura que para él, extrañamente reconoció.

Piel pálida, ojos y cabellos igual de azabaches, y a pesar de la distancia que había entre ambos, podía notar que era un poco más bajo de estatura; Sí, aquel chico sostenía una bolsa pequeña mientras salía de la tienda en la cual precisamente el italiano estaba por ir junto a Emil, de no ser porque el odioso canadiense junto al estadounidense lo tomaron de sorpresa en llevarlo a comer.

Estaba por desviar la mirada, no quería parecer una especie de "acosador de alemanes"–Aunque aquel chico no parecía ni europeo–Sin embargo, esa acción fue impedida al ver que el "desconocido" le miró, pero no de una forma extrañada, más bien… De igual manera, parecía conocerlo.

Solo bastó unos pasos hacia adelante por parte del chico para notar con exactitud las facciones del rostro de cada uno.

Michele fue el primero en darse cuenta; abrió sus ojos por completo, mostrando aún más sus orbes violáceos.

—¿Seung-Gil Lee? —Una ceja alzada acompañó a sus ojos tan abiertos para representar la expresión más sorprendida que el italiano podía dar.

—Crispino, eh… Michele, ¿no? —A pesar de también alzó su gruesa ceja, el semblante de seriedad seguía en él— Michele Crispino.

El mencionado asintió, no importándole que éste no haya confirmado ser quien él preguntó primero quien era. Frunció el ceño confuso— ¿Acaso vienes por lo del campeonato europeo?

—Algo así —Dijo medio cortante en su habla— Sé que es algo extraño.

—Sí, lo es.

Y vaya que lo era, ¿Qué hace en Alemania precisamente un chico coreano para ver una competencia de un continente diferente al suyo?

Bueno, no quería ser grosero–Como de costumbre–Pero hizo saber su duda con la afirmación de lo que dijo Lee.

—Cómo sea. Sólo vine a apoyar a un conocido.

—Al parecer debe ser muy importante —Sonó algo burlesco, pero sin quitar su expresión confusa— Sé que no soy el correcto para decirte esto, pero no pareces ser de esos que van a apoyar a cualquiera, y que eso incluya a que tengas que moverte de tu hogar para ir a donde se encuentre.

—Bueno, tengo motivos. —Contestó sin rodeo alguno— Y no pienso malgastar saliva para explicártelo.

Michele soltó un gruñido que ni se molestó en tratar de que no llegara a los oídos del asiático.

Se le olvidaba con quién estaba tratando, ahora se sentía estúpido por incluso pensar en medirse un poco ante su propia grosera actitud.

—Como si me importara —Chistó los dientes— Sólo espero que no hayas venido a ver a Sara. No te permitiré que te acerques a ella.

—Que sorpresa. —Comentó con simpleza, pero con intención de sarcasmo; siguiendo con su seriedad— Como si ella dijera lo mismo.

—Hablo en serio. —Ahora su ceño fruncido si era de molestia— No tienes permitido a hablarle después de las tantas veces que la has rechazado vilmente.

—Pero al parecer a ella ni le molesta. —Se encogió de hombros— Creo que le agrada ser rechazada.

—¡Deja de hablar de ella! —Michele sentía su sangre hervir poco a poco— Como si le siguieras interesando, ella está más ocupada en cosas más importantes.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos?

Crispino sentía que en algún momento perdería la paciencia.

Lo sabía, no era secreto para nadie sobre la separación de él y su hermana, incluso en ese mismo año que sucedió, se tomó la molestia de haberles respondido preguntas relacionadas a la prensa sobre la decisión que habían tomado. Por muy doloroso que sea el asunto para el mellizo.

Pero claro, de lo poco que sabía sobre el chico de cabellos azabaches, era alguien que ni siquiera tenía ningún tacto ante decir algunas cosas o reprochar, no importando que tan delicadas fueran.

Respiró hondo.

—Escucha, te dejaré pasar esto, solo porque suficiente tuve en haber tomado la maldita molestia de incluso cruzar una simple mirada con el idiota de JJ. —Pasó de su lado, casi rozando hombros entre ambos. No se molestó ni siquiera en pensar despedirse del asiático.

—Emil me mencionó sobre el campeonato.

Inesperadamente para ambos, Michele detuvo su siguiente paso, el cual no fue mucho lo que avanzó, y eso que Seung Gil no se apresuró en decir aquello. Lo soltó con normalidad.

—¿Emil? —Volteó a mirarlo, quedándose donde se detuvo— ¿Emil habla contigo?

—Bueno, ¿Quién no? —Por primera vez, Seung cambió su seria expresión a una pequeña mueca. Ya era algo— Es demasiado social. No hablamos mucho, pero aún así me mencionó sobre el campeonato que se realizará en un mes. Lo tomé como una invitación.

—¿Y… Sólo por él estás aquí? —Alzaba una ceja. De repente sintió cierta molestia, tanto por lo anterior dicho que dijo el coreano sobre la vida social de Emil, como la pregunta que hizo él mismo.

Y no le gustaba para nada.

—Bueno, uno realmente no tiene tantas cosas que hacer en estas fechas.

—Pensé que preferirías estar entrenando, ya sabes, para la próxima temporada.

—Ya entrené lo suficiente. —Comentó seguro— No soy el tipo que le gusta viajar por gusto, pero… Para eso hay una primera vez.

—Si tu lo dices —Michele estaba extrañado ante la repentina charla que ahora estaban teniendo, lo cual no estaba dando queja alguna de ella— Pero, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Es decir, dijiste que no gastarías saliva explicandome tu…

—Tómalo como una pequeña tregua —Interrumpió. Suspirando con pesadez— Y bueno, también porque recordé que tú eres otro amigo más de Emil Nekola, así que…

—E-Espera —Se turnó para interrumpir ahora— Emil y yo no somos amigos.

—¿Ah? —Y por segunda vez, Lee cambió su típico semblante, yendo más allá de una mueca, incluso abrió un poco más sus ojos por las palabras del italiano.

—Digo, sé que Emil es muy social, y si, hablamos un poco, pero… —Negaba poco a poco— Simplemente es… Un rival, al cual lo he tratado más que los otros, pero nada más.

Y la expresión seguía, tanto que parecía que el coreano no había entendido, como si Michele hubiese hablado en su idioma materno. Sin embargo, dio a entender que no era por eso el porque su sorpresa— Bromeas, ¿No?

—¿Me ves que sí? —Crispino gruñó.

Muy bien, luego de la aclaración, Seung Gil por fin se dignó a volver su semblante natural.

—Vaya, de verdad que eres estúpido.

—¡¿Ah?! —El italiano se exaltó— ¡¿A que vienes con eso?!

—No entenderías —Negaba un poco— Tú y Emil son tan diferentes, es decir… Claro, se ve, pero no pensé que habría tanta diferencia.

—¿Y eso qué…?

—Solo diré, que más vale aprecies lo que él hace por ti y reconozcas lo tonto que sonaste. —Dicho eso, comenzó a alejarse un poco, pero miró al italiano de reojo— Nos volveremos a ver, supongo.

—¿P-Pero a que te refieres con…? —No pudo seguir, Seung Gil ya se estaba yendo más. Solo suspiró. Retorno camino hacia donde iba, olvidando por completo el cual estaba a las prisas buscando algo, y se dio cuenta cuando justamente los gruñidos se extendieron.

¡Genial! Iba a necesitar más que solo un mordisco.

.

.

El día siguiente, se tenía contemplado en dar la misma rutina de ayer; Levantarse e ir por su hermana para que realizara el entrenamiento de hoy.

Oh claro, solo cambiaría lo de ir a almorzar luego de práctica.

Aunque para su mala suerte, cuando sus ojos abrieron y miraron primeramente el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche a lado de su cama, sintió su corazón acelerar a más no poder.

Ya eran pasadas de las 9.

Casi de un salto dio un sentón en la cama para terminar de despertarse debidamente y apresurarse a tomar una ducha y vestir nuevamente ropas deportivas, mientras en su mente se le venían varias opciones del cómo podría disculparse con su querida hermana, por no volver a cumplir su petición de ir a desayuno antes de entrenamiento.

Rápidamente salió de su habitación de hotel para ir al de su hermana, tocando varias veces para verificar si estaba aún dentro de ella, pero con unos varios intentos, más los gritos a su llamado, dieron por hecho de que quizás y tomó la decisión de que la chica se fue sin él.

Soltó un quejido, golpeando su frente contra la puerta.

Suponiendo que su melliza ya se encontraba en la pista de patinaje donde entrenaba, tomó rumbo al elevador para salir del hotel, queriendo ir de inmediato al lugar mencionado, volviendo a sus múltiples ideas de las que podía pedir disculpas y que no implicará morir en el intento.

Aunque claro, la sorpresa fue demasiada al ver que sus opciones fueron pisoteadas al momento de haber llegado, dirigirse de inmediato donde se encontraba la pista de hielo, y notar que su bella hermana no estaba sola.

Se encontraba aún en la entrada del salón, pero a pesar de que había distancia de donde estaba, con haber alcanzado visualizar el color de cabello de la otra persona, supo que era Emil.

Ambos estaban en la pista, riendo plácidamente mientras el checo le tomaba de la mano, la suposición que Michele tenía–O intentaba tener–era que la estaba ayudando a sus rutinas.

Aún y si fuera eso, no fue algo que pudiera evitar las obvias molestias que comenzaban a crecer y extenderse en todo su cuerpo, notándose al instante, ya que sus manos iban cerrándose en puños mientras sentía la vena hincharse en un costado de su frente.

Quería gritar. Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—¡Vaya! Mira quien por fin se dignó a callar sus ronquidos de oso.

Claro, se quedó con la ganas.

—Oh, ¡Buen día, Mickey! —Saludaba Nekola con una sonrisa que para el pensamiento de la italiana, de iluminó más con alegría repentina, y precisamente cuando su hermano acababa de llegar.

—Buen día. —Devolvió cortante. Luego de unos segundos, por fin sus piernas dieron reacción, demostrándolo al acercarse a la orilla de la pista— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Intenté, incluso te envié mensajes y llamadas, golpee tu puerta hasta el cansancio, pero estabas muy dormido, podía oír tus ronquidos desde afuera de tu habitación.

—Ronquidos de oso. —Repitió con gracia el más alto, recibiendo una mirada molesta y refunfuña del italiano— Yo también intenté despertarte, Mickey. Aunque duré menos que Sara —Rió un poco.

El chico Crispino solo soltó un quejido al momento de oír gruñidos desde sus adentros.

—Creo que no has desayunado. —Adivinó su hermana— Deberías ir a almorzar.

—No es necesario, puedo esperar a que termines.

—Nosotros ya desayunamos, Mickey —Aclaraba el de orbes azules— Como despertamos temprano, aún teníamos tiempo, así que fuimos a comer el desayuno del hotel.

Michele mostró una leve mueca— Bueno, aún así espero hasta que Sara termine de entrenar.

—Mickey, no seas necio y ve a comer. No es necesario que tengas que soportar tus gruñidos exigentes. —La italiana comenzó a moverse— Y es una orden.

—Agh —Quejó al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban en blanco.

—Tranquilo Mickey, supervisaré sus tácticas, si hay un error, se lo haré saber a su entrenador o ha ti —Le tocó su mano en ademán de confianza, no quitando su sonrisa, pero era más tranquila— Almuerza bien —Después, comenzó a deslizarse sobre el hielo.

Quería protestar, no estaba de acuerdo en dejar a esos dos a solas, pero si en algo su hermana tenía razón, es que sus tripas eran muy malditas y no lo dejarían en paz hasta que las alimentara.

Sin decir nada, se fue del lugar, tomando camino hacia un restaurante para almorzar algo.

.

.

¡Se sentía totalmente indignado!

Bueno, no. Indignado no era la palabra, estaba seguro.

Era más un tipo de mentira.

¡Claro! ¡Era traición!

Se podía ver de cualquier parte que era eso.

Una: porque se aseguró de que Sara y ese checo de pacotilla irían a buscarlo después del entrenamiento, ya que en aquellos momentos estaría casi terminando su almuerzo. Sin embargo, la cosa fue distinta; Una fotografía recién publicada por parte de su hermana fue lo que vio en vía Instagram, al momento que se levantaba para largarse precisamente a buscarla; Una imagen en la cual se veía al checo dando paso en la calle, mirando ilusionado y con fascinación los lugares turísticos.

Dos: ¡¿Cómo es que ese tonto de Nekola se daba el lujo de tomar a su hermanita y alejarla de él?!

No eran ideas suyas, por supuesto que no.

Estaba molesto por eso.

Y claro, precisamente porque en el día anterior tomó interés en él para ir a recorrer las primeras partes de la ciudad juntos. Bueno, antes de que sus otros amigos lo "secuestraran" para comer, y que este tuviese la gran sorpresa de haberse encontrado con el patinador representante de Corea.

Ahora, había ido a otras partes junto con su bella Sara para ir más allá que solo en las tiendas de cerca.

Se sentía… Mal, estaba muy molesto, furioso. Demasiado diferente a como él solía sentir.

¿Si era traición?

Cualquier chico que saliera con Sara le molestaba, estaba muy claro para todo aquel quien estuviese atento a su vida y la de su hermana. No era nada del otro mundo su sobreprotección de hermano.

¿Emil fue algo más que un simple chico?

Desde un principio lo vio así, cuando lo conoció, no esperaba que incluso fuese un rival al cual considerarlo intensamente, ya que fuera del checo, a cualquiera del circuito no le hablaba. Él era alguien antipático y antisocial.

Muy diferente a Emil, que a pesar de todo lo que le haya dicho, tanto insultos como advertencias de que se alejara de su hermanita, él siguió tratando con él.

Si, con él. No con ella.

… Emil… ¿Realmente era su amigo?

¿Podía considerarlo su amigo?

Y sus dudas existenciales repentinas podrían haber seguido, de no ser porque ya estaba sintiendo el efecto del vino que tomó para acompañarlo con la comida de la tarde, estaba subiendo por casi hasta sus neuronas. Maldiciendo en su idioma natal de su necedad de soportar aquella bebida aún y cuando en el restaurante le advirtieron que era un poco más fuerte que cualquiera.

Se puso de pie con intenciones de llamar para pedir un medicamento; Se sentía inquieto.

Miró la hora, estaban dando las 7 de la tarde.

¡¿Cuanto tiempo se la pasó quejándose sobre lo que habían hecho aquellos dos?!

Se tocó la cabeza al oír repentinos pasos que se oían en los pasillos, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla sólo lo suficiente para que uno de sus ojos visualizara que los que habían sido los causantes de las pisadas intensas eran nada más que el checo y su hermana melliza.

Entre risas y tambaleándose iban llegando a la habitación de la chica. Emil permanecía afuera mientras ella entraba, sin aún despedirse de él, hablaban un poco, no lograba entender qué cosas decían exactamente.

¿Acaso eso en la muñeca de Sara era un brazalete? Tenía detalles plateados con pequeños diamantes en ellos.

¿Emil se lo habrá regalado?

El checo no parecía de ser adinerado, jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza esa idea.

Aunque bueno, pudo habérselo dicho a su hermana, pero ella se lo hubiera contado, al menos que el menor le pidiera no hacerlo.

¿Que estaba pasado exactamente?

Cerró la puerta nuevamente sin producir un ruido alguno para ellos. Recargándose en esta hasta topar al suelo; sus manos fueron las que cubrieron el rostro lleno de desesperación, muy abrumado y confuso ante tantas ideas que se le venían en la cabeza, preguntas sin responder, y secretos que ya estaba dando por hechos.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, hasta dar a la hora y media de las 7 de la tarde, pero Crispino seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Era estúpido, totalmente estúpido pensar tantas cosas que simplemente para cualquiera no era para tanto.

Pero él sentía que no era solo un caso más. Esto iba más allá que solo tener la molestia de hermano celoso.

¿Estaba perdiendo la cordura?

—¡Uh! —Sintió los golpes de la puerta, acompañado con el suave tono elevado del checo.

—¿Mickey? ¿Estás ahí?

—Tch. —Su ceja fruncida fue acompañada por la mordida leve de su labio inferior. No se sentía bien— ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Mickey! ¿Estás bien?

— _"No, no lo estoy"_ Déjame en paz. —Gritó, aun permaneciendo su trasero pegado al suelo.

—Mickey, por favor. Si pasa algo, podemos hablar. —La preocupación de Emil se dio a conocer, causando que el italiano se sintiera aún más frustrado— ¡Mickey!

Aprovechó su impulsiva acción de ponerse de pie, abriendo la puerta mientras su mirada daba hacia abajo.

Emil tragó grueso— Mickey, ¿Te sucede algo? —Trató de acercarse, pero el italiano retrocedió— ¿Mickey?

No respondió. Dio media vuelta hasta dar cerca de la pequeña mesa que había allí, apoyando sus manos.

—¿Quieres que llame a Sara? Seguro aún está en su habitación…

—¿Crees que no sé a lo que juegas?

El más alto quedó confuso ante las palabras que el mayor soltó— ¿Juego?

—¿Crees que no sé la razón por la que estás aquí?, oh… Claro, vienes a "Apoyar" a mi hermana —Habló entre comillas, aún dándole la espalda al otro.

—Mickey, no sé que estás pensando, pero…

—¡¿Qué es lo que pienso?! —Le volteó a ver finalmente— ¡Pienso que no eres nada más que un cobarde! ¡¿Por que simplemente no me das la cara?! ¡Dime la verdad!

—¿La verdad? ¡Mi-Mickey, es que en serio no te estoy entendiendo! —El checo comenzaba a desesperarse entre tanta confusión que simplemente no lograba quitar.

—Eres demasiado hábil, mira que el día anterior me hiciste distraer ante la idea que tenía de ti, para que ahora creyeras que no me daría cuenta. En serio… Buena jugada, Nekola. —Rió sarcástico, manteniendo su ceño inclinado.

—¿Ha-Hablas de lo de hoy? Mi-Mickey, escucha, Sara y yo salimos… Sí, y pensábamos invitarte, pero…

—Al final decidieron ir solos. —Cerró su puño, mientras cubría su boca con ello.

—Mickey, perdón… Yo realmente no pensé que estarías molesto porque no fuiste a ver los lugares turísticos con…

—¡Es que eso es lo de menos! ¡Me da igual esos estúpidos lugares! —Soltó con furia. Ya no sentía tener el control de sí mismo— ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que ya descubrí tus verdaderas intenciones?! ¡Sobre tus sentimientos!

—¿Lo… Lo sabes? —El labio del rubio comenzaba a temblar ante el nerviosismo que comenzaba a producirse en su cuerpo.

—Lo supe desde que te acercaste a nosotros, desde ese año que me separé de mi hermana. Viste la oportunidad, y a pesar de que pudiste ir tras ella, decidiste en ir tras de mí. —Su voz se oía entrecortada, preocupando al de orbes azules.

—Mi-Mickey, yo… Y-Yo pensaba decírtelo, en serio, pero… Pero realmente no tenía el valor… —Nekola se sentía aterrado. Pensando en lo que el otro pudiese sentir por él en esos momentos. No quería.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Me… Me acobarde, tú lo has dicho, soy un cobarde, pero si realmente no sientes…

—¿Qué crees que voy a sentir respecto a que jugaste a que te importaba, cuando tu único objetivo era Sara al fin de cuentas?

—… ¿Sa-Sara? —Los nervios del chico de República Checa aumentaron tanto por lo que estaba tratando de decir el más bajo como el cómo podría hacerlo entender que no era lo que entendía— Mickey, no sé lo que estás tratando de decir…

—¡Deja de mentirme, maldita sea! —Lo tomó de sus ropas— ¡Por un maldito momento deja de engañarte a ti y a mi! —Mordía su labio. Su mirada llena de rabia y coraje asustaban y ponían más nervioso al más alto. El color violáceo se encontraba nublado por la ira— Deja de fingir que realmente soy incluso un rival para ti.

—Mi-Mickey… Eres más que eso… —Susurró demasiado temeroso, tocando las manos del italiano, el cual seguía sosteniendo las telas de su camiseta con fuerza— Mis intenciones contigo en serio eran de verdad, yo… En serio te considero un amigo…

Michele soltó las ropas del rubio con rapidez, pero mantuvo tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos miraban hacia abajo.

—Mickey… De verdad, eres un amigo para mí…

—Pero tú no para mí.

Su tono se volvió ronca, combinado con la seriedad y firmeza que tuvo al liberar las palabras ya dichas.

Emil se sentía pequeño.

—Tú no eres mi amigo, y jamás lo serás. —Apretó sus puños. Nuevamente levantando la mirada para mostrar lo serio que podía hablar en esos momentos— Lo aclaré a varios y ahora te lo aclaro a ti.

—M-Mickey, espera…

—¡Nada de eso! —Lo calló— Tú no eres mi amigo, yo no tengo amigos, y tú no eres la excepción. Si llegué a tratarte más que a los demás, es por puro compromiso. El hecho de que quieras algo con mi hermana, no significa que tú y yo debamos serlo. Sólo eres un rival; reconozco tus habilidades, y sé que puedes superarme, pero fuera de eso no hay nada que nos una más, ni siquiera que tú y Sara estén juntos.

Si en algún momento se compararía el rostro que Emil tenía en esos momentos, era casi igual a cuando alguien te apuñala en el corazón, dándote demasiadas punzadas a toda velocidad.

Aunque precisamente, eso era lo que Emil sentía, no literalmente.

Pero dolía, incluso más que si fuese de verdad.

—¿Sabes? No tengo intenciones de interponerme más en tus planes de conquista hacia mi hermana. —Suavizó un poco su rostro, pero el tono firme seguía en su habla— Como te aclare ayer, después de este campeonato, yo ya no la volveré a ver hasta nuestro cumpleaños o quizás hasta navidad, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras —Y una vez más con una mordida en su labio impedía otra acción, ahora que se mostrara sus intenciones de mostrarse vulnerable— Pero… Olvídate de mí.

—Mickey, por favor escuchame…

—Cállate, no hay más que aclarar. —Con su mano dio indicación de que se fuese yendo, luego se dio media vuelta— Desde ahora, tú y yo no nos conocemos. Olvida que alguna vez interactuamos, que si cruzamos palabras, solo… ¡So-Solo lárgate y olvida quién es Michele Crispino!

La orden dada por el italiano fue lo último que hizo sentir el corazón de Emil hacerse añicos.

Sin embargo, decidió callar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, para que así lentamente diera paso hacia la salida de la habitación, dejando al otro en soledad.

Con oír la puerta cerrarse, lo único que pudo hacer, es recostarse en su cama, dejando su mirada dando hacia el lado donde había descendido el menor.

Una presión intranquila comenzaba a aparecerse en su pecho, haciendo que inconscientemente llevara una mano a dicha parte, arrugando la camisa grisácea que tenía puesta.

Ahogó un quejido, y resistió las ganas de dejar caer las gotas que poco a poco iban cristalizando su mirada violeta. Quedando un poco pensativo a lo que acababa de ocurrir hace momentos con el chico de República Checa. Dejándolo entre la duda de que si eso que le dijo fue lo correcto, si estuvo bien haber soltado toda su abrumada mente, convirtiéndolo en palabras hirientes y llenas de ira que se juntaron con la confusión y la molestia sobre la relación entre aquel y su familiar.

Volvió a sentir el dolor de cabeza. Así que no hizo más que quedar su vista hacia el techo de la habitación silenciosa.

Los minutos pasaron hasta dar las 8 de la noche, a la hora precisa en la cual Michele sintió sus párpados tan pesados que se obligó a cerrarlos, cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

.

.

 _Más vale que aprecies lo que él hace por ti y reconozcas lo tonto que sonaste._

...

Las palabras que quedaron casi enmarcadas en su mente fue lo que lo hizo despertar, junto al sudor que recorría por su frente. Dio una mirada hacia sí mismo y notó que seguía teniendo las ropas de ayer.

Momento…

Miró la hora; eran las 5 de la mañana. Echó un suspiro suave, pero con intención frustrada.

No le veía caso cambiarse de ropa para dormir; en unas dos horas volvería a levantarse para hacer lo mismo de cada mañana.

Pero antes de decidir entre sí o no, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar junto a una melodía suave. Rascaba su nuca en lo que lo tomaba.

Alzó su ceja al ver que era una llamada de su hermana.

No se hizo esperar, extrañado pero con un sentir de mal presentimiento, contestó— ¿Sara?

— _[¡M-Mickey! ¡Te necesito aquí ahora!]_

Michele se alertó, su hermana se oía asustada y sollozando

—¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿Te pasó algo? ¡¿A-Alguien se atrevió a tocar..?!

— _[¡Yo no importo en estos momentos! ¡Emil…!]_ —La melliza cortó voz al haber soltado el llanto.

—¿E-Emil? —No le gustaba como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al momento de oír el nombre de este entre los sollozos de la chica.

— _[Emil… E-Está herido, ¡Un auto lo chocó cuando él fue a quitar a una niña en frente de la calle!]_

Michele palideció mientras se sostenía del marco de la cama para no caer ante lo que dijo su melliza. sintiendo su pecho doler, incluso aún más intenso que anoche.

También, como una puñalada al corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya agradado el primer capítulo…**

 **Bueno, tal vez un poco doloroso, pero es así (?), y no prometo que esto es lo único que se tendrá, pero por el momento así va**

 **Votos y comentarios son bien recibidos :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Procuraré que la tardanza del segundo capítulo no sea tanto.**


	3. 2 No Olvidar

Cualquiera que viera aquella expresión llena de inquietud en el hombre italiano, pensarían que es por el hecho de que no le agradaba para nada en ver a su querida hermana entre tanto sollozo y las lágrimas inundando sus ojos y mejillas. Sin embargo, Michele lo que menos pensaba en esos momentos era en si su hermana estaba bien, aunque ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla para comprobar que la verdad era que obviamente no se encontraba bien.

Al igual que él.

Se sentía muy mal. No podía despejar ese sentimiento tan erróneo que comenzó a crecer luego de saber la noticia que su melliza le informó por vía telefónica. El sentimiento de culpa que había comenzado la noche anterior, justamente después de que el checo saliera de su habitación, estaba creciendo mucho más, combinándolo con la pequeña angustia y la desesperación que trataba de no soltar.

Por lo menos no ahora que se encontraba en el taxi con Sara en camino al hospital en la cual le habían informado que trasladaron a Emil de inmediato. Por el momento, se encontraba abrazando a la chica para tranquilizarla un poco, aunque no podía acompañar los brazos de consuelo con algunas palabras que acostumbraba a decirle cada vez que pasaban este tipo de situaciones. Ni siquiera quedaban en la punta de la lengua.

Fue casi eterno el camino hacia el hospital; sin contar que hubo un leve momento que se les atravesaron el tráfico. Cuando el taxi se detuvo, Michele se calmó lo suficiente para no arrojar el dinero al chofer por la abrumación. Salió casi volando junto a Sara del vehículo y entraron al lugar.

En primeras se encontraron a Seung-Gil. Michele se contuvo las ganas de reprochar al ver como la chica se lanzaba a los brazos del asiático, acompañado de unas palabras de agradecimiento. Supuso que había sido él quien estaba con Emil cuando ocurrió el accidente.

—¿Que han dicho sobre él? —Preguntó la italiana sin despegarse del todo del de cabellos azabaches.

—Está inconsciente —Recalcó— Ya lo están atendiendo. Pero… Realmente mentiría si dijera que el golpe no le sacó un poco de sangre. —Comentó, tratando de ser cuidadoso en sus palabras.

La Crispino solo llevó las manos a su boca. Inútilmente trataba de contener sus lágrimas— N-No puede ser…

Mickey no había dicho nada aún. Nada. Ni siquiera un suspiro se había oído salir de sus labios. Pero sus ojos expresaban todo el temor que podía reflejar en esos momentos.

Temor… A que al checo le diagnostiquen algo que lo lleve a alto riesgo.

Con solo imaginarlo, sintió sus piernas fallarles. Se sostuvo de la pared.

—¡Mickey! —La melliza fue en ayudar al mayor. Él solo parpadeó suavemente.

—Michele —El coreano solo mantuvo una expresión seria al ver al italiano. Sara ofreció su hombro de apoyo para su hermano.

Crispino mordía su labio. No quería verse más abrumado, si es que ya lo estaba.

Fue lentamente ayudado por Sara a tomar asiento en los sofás de la sala de espera. Justamente cuando oyó pasos apresurados, más palabras en el idioma neutro con acentos que obviamente no eran ni los de ese idioma, ni alemanes.

Supo quien era al sentir cierto fastidio repentino.

—¡Sara! —El canadiense había aparecido, junto a Leo de la Iglesia. Ambos se acercaron de inmediato a la chica. Pasando de largo al de cabellos castaños.

—¿Cómo está Emil? ¿Ya dijeron noticias de él? —A diferencia de Mickey, el chico estadounidense no trataba de ocultar su preocupación por ningún medio de su habla o sus acciones.

—Apenas están atendiéndolo, Seung dice que estaba inconsciente en todo el camino hacia el hospital.

El asiático se fue acercando a los chicos y a la italiana para conversar sobre el asunto. Se sintió realmente arrepentido, cuando vio que Leroy comenzaba a hacerle demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Lo descuidaste?, ¿Estaba ebrio o el conductor lo estaba?, ¿Dieron a saber de quien se trataba? —Jean comenzaba a alzar solo un poco su tono de voz. Tampoco podía evitar demostrar el gran temor que sentía en esos momentos, si a Nekola le llegaba a pasar algo.

—¿La niña que Emil salvó está bien? —Preguntó Leo, Sara asintió.

—Afortunadamente ella está bien, quisieron ofrecer ayuda, pero ellos no tienen nada que ver. Solo les pedimos que recordaran las placas de auto que atropelló a Emil.

—Ojalá encuentren al loco que atropelló a mi amigo. —Deseó Leroy— Con un tiempo en la cárcel es suficiente.

—No sé como son las leyes aquí en Alemania. Pero aún así, deseo lo mismo que tú. —Sara cruzó de brazos.

Lee dejó escapar de sus labios un largo suspiro—Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto. —Dirigió un dedo en su mentón.

—¿A que te refieres? —La Crispino, al igual que los otros le pusieron atención.

—Emil no se veía muy bien. Se notaba algo decaído, realmente no sabría la razón, pero cuando lo encontré en el bar, no tenían pizca de nada más que… Tristeza. —Miró a los otros chicos.

—De hecho, lo estaba. Aún y cuando salió con nosotros.

Las palabras del medio latino activaron la atención del chico Crispino, solo mirando y poniendo un poco de atención a los otros.

—Se veía muy triste, a pesar de que trataba de sonreirnos, él no se miraba como Emil. Me preocupé un poco, pero él seguía insistiendonos de que estaba bien.

Michele abría sus ojos a más no poder. Sintió la gran y pesada sensación llena de culpa caer sobre él. Estaba siendo aplastado poco a poco al oír más los comentarios de los otros.

¿Tan mal lo había dejado? ¿Que tanto fue lo que le gritó el día anterior?

Todo empeoró cuando se aproximaron las palabras de Leroy.

—También presentía que algo no iba a salir bien. —JJ concordó.

El italiano, sin poder resistir más, se levantó del sillón y fue hacia el baño. No fue problema el tratar de que los otros no lo vieran; él no estaba en la atención de ninguno.

Entrando de inmediato a los sanitarios, se acercó al lavamanos, tomando un poco de agua para mojar su rostro con cierta rapidez. Agitó el rostro para que secara un poco, mientras se apoyaba ambas manos en los costados.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo. Se sintió nervioso al notarse totalmente mal.

Era claro que no estaba bien, la situación lo ameritaba, pero jamás pensó que realmente… Se mirara así.

Demasiado, hasta al punto de que al verse él mismo, se daba pena y dolor.

Su labio temblaba al tiempo que retrocedió un poco. Retiró sus manos del lavamanos mientras cubría con estas su cara aun con la humedad.

Respiró profundo. Quería calmarse.

No podía llorar. No ahora.

Emil estaría bien. Ese checo idiota no podía irse. Claro que no.

Él mostrará una de sus estúpidas sonrisas, como suele hacerlo.

Y en cuando lo haga, él se dedicara a gritarle, diciéndole y reclamándole por haberle dado el peor susto de su vida.

… ¿De verdad fue bueno lo que hizo anoche?

Los comentarios de los otros patinadores hicieron reflejar el hecho de que Emil había salido con la mala sensación que tenía.

Todo por su culpa.

Si, totalmente su culpa.

Michele era el culpable, él había hecho que el menor se fuera de su habitación, y de ahí, pasándola mal en su noche con sus amigos, y luego que ocurriera tal accidente en la cual aun no se sabe si saldrá bien de esto o no.

Y de repente, el mal sentimiento que comenzó la noche anterior seguía ahí, solo que se habían convertido en un conjunto de malestares que inundaban todo dentro de sí; su conciencia se veía afectada por ello.

Y gracias a eso, se pudo verificar que no había hecho para nada bien el haberle gritado a Emil, todo por sus malditos celos de hermano.

¿Solo eso era? Ya ni sabía si fue exactamente eso lo que causó todo su enojo y la mala actitud que desató y desquitó hacia el checo.

Solo sabía, que en estos momentos no puede dejar de rogar internamente que el más joven despierte y muestre que aquel accidente no pudo con él.

Lo reconocía, fue un idiota. Un estúpido. Emil no merecía esto.

Ahora, no podía dejar de dar vueltas mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Guardándose sus lamentos para sus adentros.

Sus ojos estaban a punto de cristalizarse, pero la puerta del baño al abrirse hizo que tuviera resistencia de incluso mostrarse vulnerable.

Miró a Iglesia entrar— ¡Michele! Que bueno encontrarte. Tu hermana te busca. —Tragó saliva— El doctor está afuera.

Michele no tardó en hacer caso a lo que le dijo el medio latino. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraban en los pasillos en camino de regreso a la sala de espera.

El corazón del italiano se aceleraba demasiado rápido; eso no era bueno para él.

Ya estando nuevamente con los demás, –Más con un par de rusos recién llegados– Crispino miró como los ojos de su hermana brillaban, pero ahora con un toque de alivio y alegría.

Su angustia bajaba poco a poco.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Có-Cómo está Emil? —A pesar de que la pregunta era en general, la mirada de Michele fue hacia al doctor.

—No hay que preocuparse. Emil Nekola está fuera de peligro. —Contestó el amable doctor en el idioma neutro con su notorio acento alemán.

Leo solo soltó un gran suspiro aliviado, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de JJ, el cual no podía dejar de sonreír gracias a que le quitaron el peso de la preocupación.

Sara era abrazada por Mila Babicheva y Georgi Popovich que venían apoyar.  
Seung solo miraba a estos mientras sonreía muy leve.

Michele, a pesar de que su corazón volvía a su ritmo normal, algo en su interior no dejaba de estar tranquilo.

Pero de todas formas, agradecía internamente que el checo estuviera bien.

—Solo tiene algunos rasguños, no graves pero se deben tratar y tal vez una muñeca rota, pero con buen reposo y tratamiento se debe de calmar.

—¿Y e-el golpe? Según mi compañero, dijo que su cabeza estaba sangrando.

—Solo fue un leve rasguño. Hicimos parar el sangrado, pero aun así es recomendable que se mantenga la venda en la herida.

Mickey asentía, ya solo preguntando algunas cosas más para luego finalizar con una en especial— ¿Podemos verlo?

Sara tenía planeado hacer aquella pregunta, aunque no se quejó cuando su mellizo la hizo, más solo le causó sorpresa, tanto al momento que notaba por fin la preocupación del chico.

—Aun lo están atendiendo; pediré a una de las enfermeras que venga a darles el permiso de las visitas, solo moderen la cantidad de personas.

—Lo haremos. —Ambos Crispino asentían— Muchas gracias, doctor.

El hombre se despidió con una sonrisa, llevándose consigo las angustias de los jóvenes.

—Bien, yo entraré —Dio por hecho el canadiense. Cruzándose de brazos— Debo disculparme por haberlo dejado anoche, a pesar de haber notado su tristeza.

—Jean, comprendo tu culpa, pero creo que los más indicados que deberían entrar son Sara y Michele, por lo menos que sean los primeros.

—¡Pero es mi amigo, Mila! —Reprochó Leroy— Además, Michele no se lleva tan bien con Emil como yo.

—¡Aquí no es quien se lleva mejor con Emil! —Mila alzó más la voz, harta de las quejas y berrinches del chico. Fue obligada a calmarse al ver que una enfermera le pedía silencio— Emil vino por Sara, y ella está decidida a hacerse responsable de los gastos y demás que se ocupe; lo menos que pueden dejarle hacer es que lo vea.

Jean no dijo nada más, mordió su lengua antes de decir algo más.

Al oír las palabras de la rusa pelirroja, fueron lo que calmaron en el de ojos violetas las ganas de querer recriminar al molesto canadiense. Sin embargo, no fue para bien; oír principalmente el que Emil haya venido por su hermana fue lo que hizo que pasara de su enfado con Leroy hacia un disgusto por la idea de que Nekola si sentía algo por su melliza.

Pero bueno, de eso ya no se preocuparía más. No era mentira cuando dijo que ya no trataría de impedirle al checo que conquistara a su preciosa Sara. Aun así, le seguía calando en su pecho.

Pero… Era otro tipo de molestia, era algo diferente a como normalmente sentía cada vez que cualquier hombre se acercaba a ella.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía saber con exactitud lo que pensaba y sentía al respecto?

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de ver que la mano de su hermanita tomaba la suya. La miró con cierta confusión, pero solo demostraba neutralidad.

—Tranquilo, solo hay que esperar a que nos digan que pasemos a verlo.

La chica abrazó un poco a su mellizo, haciendo que por un segundo, Michele recobrara calma por completo.

.

.

La bata blanca cubría el cuerpo con moretones; las visibles partes rasguñadas que no fueron necesarias cubrirse, y también el golpe en la cabeza, en la cual habían asegurado que solo fue leve.

Sara se sentaba en la silla a lado de la cama, y Michele en el pequeño sofá del otro lado de esta, estrechando sus propias manos al apoyar sus brazos en sus piernas, tratando de no soltar esas leves ganas de ir a mirar más de cerca al checo que seguía sin despertar.

La melliza solo dejo escapar un suspiro. Ella no trato de evitar sus ansias de acercarse más y mirar a su amigo; acarició sus cabellos los cuales se encontraban desordenados y eran ciertas partes cubiertas por la venda blanca.

Michele desvió su mirada, no quería presenciar esa escena, tener que pensar que probablemente entre esos dos pueda surgir algo más, eso le hacía querer salir de aquella habitación para no mirar como su hermana por fin había buscado a alguien más que la protegería, y a quien amaría…

Quería huir...

Pero aún así, no podía desistir; Se disculparía con Nekola cuando se despierte.

Aunque, pensándolo un poco, mirar a su hermana, recordó que ella no sabía sobre la discusión que se dio entre Emil y él.

Trago saliva suavemente, cobrando la fuerza suficiente para poder decirle, antes de que Emil despertara.

Cuando giró su vista hacia los otros dos, notó como su hermana se separaba levemente, y el cuerpo reposando en la cama se removía un poco.

Y de repente, los ojos azules claros de aquel joven se dejaron ver poco a poco.

Notó la confusión en ellos, como los orbes miraban a cada lado del techo de aquella habitación blanca en la cual se encontraban.

—¿Do-Donde estoy? —Fue lo primero que Emil pudo articular en su habla, levantándose un poco, pero una parte de su torso dolió— U-Ugh.

—Emil, cuidado…

Antes de que Michele se pusiera de pie, su hermana se acercó a ayudar a su amigo. Oprimió un botón para alzar un poco la cama y que este mirara mejor a su alrededor.

El rubio no miró más, su atención fue hacia la chica— Sara…

—¡Emil! —La chica lo abrazó, recibiendo solo un quejido leve por parte del otro, pero luego fue correspondida— Re-Realmente me preocupé mucho, pe-pensé que tú…

—Hey, tranquila, Preciosa. —El checo acarició la mejilla de su amiga, el cual sus ojos nuevamente comenzaban a humedecer— Estoy bien, o… Bueno, eso creo. —Se miró a sí mismo— ¿Q-Qué me sucedió?

—¿N-No recuerdas? Te… Te atropellaron. —Le comentaba la Crispino, sentándose nuevamente en la silla— Salvaste a una niña de que fuera atropellada, pero… Recibiste el daño.

—¿Soy… Un héroe? —Nekola alzaba una ceja con curiosidad. Sara solo rió un poco.

—De verdad, no recuerdas. —Esta sonrió un poco— Pero descuida, seguro y fue el golpe que te diste, además que…

—E-Emil…

La chica se detuvo en hablar, recordando que su hermano también estaba ahí; se sintió apenada por dejarse llevar con el checo.

El otro volteó a mirar a su llamado, mirando ahora al chico que estaba a su otro lado.

Michele se había puesto de pie, para luego inclinarse, cerca de la cama.

Miró a Emil. Sus manos le temblaban un poco; estaba nervioso, pero también algo de culpa estaba reflejada en su cara.

Y Sara lo notó.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, casi inaudible—Se-Seguro te preguntaras que hago aquí, luego de… B-Bueno, ya sabes… Lo de anoche… —Y no se equivocaba, Emil miraba un poco extrañado al italiano— Pero… Pero aún así, vine para poder hablar, y disculparme, yo… Yo fui un tonto, yo… Yo no sé como pude decirte todo eso, dios…

Sara miraba confundida y con cierta preocupación a su hermano.

Extrañamente, Emil también lo miraba confuso, y Mickey notó la expresión en él, lo cual solo podía sentirse más nervioso y "pequeño", pero no podía parar— So-Solo olvida todo lo que dije, yo… Yo realmente no pensaba en lo que decía, estaba muy molesto, y ni siquiera puedo saber el porque…

—Di-Disculpa, pero…

—¿Uh? —La chica miró confuso al más joven— ¿Emil?

Michele frunció un poco el ceño, el rostro del rubio seguía siendo la misma.

—Pero… —Emil miró de cintura a cabeza a Crispino, girando ver un segundo a Sara, antes de volver con este— ¿Quién eres tú?

Tanto Sara como Michele, no podían tener los ojos más abiertos.

Sin embargo, el Crispino sintió su labio temblar un poco, tocando la muñeca –La cual no era la dañada– del checo.

—No… No juegues. —Pidió el italiano, sintiéndose mucho más nervioso, y temeroso— Emil, soy… Soy yo, Soy Michele, el patinador de italia, tú… Tú me conoces más que nadie, ¡Tú…!

Mickey quería llorar ahora, mirar el rostro de Emil, que no paraba de verlo con esas dudas y confusiones.

Como si en verdad fuera un completo extraño.

—Emil…

—Perdóname… ¿Michele? —Llamó inseguro de haber oído bien si ese fuese el nombre del chico— Pero… En serio no te conozco. N-No sé de qué me hablas, de verdad.

Con eso, el italiano soltó la muñeca del checo. Este mismo la dirigió hacia su pecho, acariciándola con suavidad.

Sara, suavemente iba poniéndose de pie, queriendo ir a buscar a una enfermera, pero con sorpresa, esta llegó a la habitación.

—¡Señorita! M-Mi amigo tiene un problema…

.

.  
La sala estaban reunidos los jóvenes quienes las angustias se volvieron a ellos cuando notaron que las enfermeras y el doctor quien atendió a Emil iban de regreso hacia donde estaría.

Los italianos también estaban de regreso a ellos. El canadiense junto a la rusa fueron los primeros en acercarse.

—Mich… —Mila no tuvo oportunidad; Michele se había dirigido a otro lado. No quería hablar con nadie— ¿Sara? ¿Qué sucede? ¿E-Emil no está bien o…?

—N-No es eso, de hecho, despertó y se ve muy bien, pero…

—¿Pero? —Jean frunció su ceja con cierta incomodidad a lo que pudiese decir la otra— Vamos Sara, no nos dejes así…

La italiana miró a su hermano, el cual estaba recargado en la pared con brazos cruzados, y su mirada perdida.

—Pero… —Volvió a mirar a sus amigos— Él… N-No reconoció a Mickey.

Los otros dos palidecieron.

Mila no podía estar más blanca, y Jean solo trataba de no perder el control.

—¿Có-Cómo que no lo reconoció? —Jean reía suave. Trataba de no asustarse más— Sara, sabes lo que tu hermano es para Emil —Le dijo muy cerca entre ellos tres, evitando que el italiano escuchara.

—Y el que no lo haya reconocido, q-quiere decir que…

El rostro apenado de Sara fue lo que impidió a Babicheva seguir hablando.

—N-No… —Leroy miraba hacia abajo, no queriendo creerlo— N-No, ¡É-Él no puede…! Simplemente… —Negaba poco a poco— No, Sara… No, Emil no puede olvidarnos, ¿O sí? So-Soy su amigo.

—JJ —La pelirroja tocaba el hombro del canadiense.

—Jean, cálmate. El doctor ya le está haciendo un segundo chequeo, además, Emil… Si pudo reconocerme a mi, q-quizás solo haya sido para algunas personas.

—No tendría sentido, Sara…

Jean se alejaba. Se quedó en medio de todo; cobraba aire para obtener calma.

Mila miraba preocupada al chico, seguido de ahí miró al hermano de su amiga, notando que seguía con la mirada perdida.

Jean, daba su vista a cualquier lado para tranquilizarse aún más, detuvo la acción precisamente en el Crispino masculino. Ladeó sus labios al tiempo que se acercaba a este para poder hablar.

Conociéndolo, dudaba que se encontrara mal, pero… Iba a tratar en darle "ánimos".

—Michele, ¿Estás bien?

El llamado no lo hizo reaccionar, al parecer.

—Crispino. —Llamó por apellido; nada.

Jean soltó un gruñido leve.

—Hey, Mickey.

—No me llames así. —Contestó de manera fría.

—Pues estoy llamándote y no me haces caso para nada.

—No molestes, déjame en paz. —Dio una leve mirada filosa en sus orbes violetas, separándose de la pared en la cual antes dejó caer un poco de su peso— Creo que hubiese sido mejor que fueses tú el quien hubiera entrado con Sara.

Con eso, el italiano se fue de la sala; Leroy solo miraba como se iba, manteniendo dudas ante su comportamiento.

Aunque de alguna manera tenía una idea de lo que pasaba, seguía sin tragárselo.

—Pero que le pa- ¿Sara? —El canadiense miró como la chica de cabellos azabaches iba a seguir a su hermano.

No iba a dejar que se fuera, por lo menos no sin antes de aclarar algunas cosas; Las repentinas disculpas de su mellizo al checo era algo que no se esperaba en esos momento que el rubio despertó.

—¡Mickey! —Llamó para que se detuviera, pero este hacía caso omiso— ¡Michele!

—Regresaré al hotel, quedate con Emil si el doctor llega a decir-

—¡Tú no te vas! —Terminó corriendo para poder alcanzarlo, tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza.

—¡Sara!

—¿Que fue eso? Esas disculpas… —Suspiró— ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer contigo y Emil?

—Y-Yo… —El labio inferior del mayor temblaba un poco— No tiene caso, él no lo recuerda.

—¡Y yo no lo se! Así que dime de una maldita vez qué sucedió.

El masculino no se dignó a mirarla, y con eso, ella supo que en verdad pasó algo bastante severo.

Apretó el agarre, causando que el castaño solo diera leves quejidos.

—¡Michele Crispino!

—¡Le dije que si quería estar contigo, que lo hiciera! pero… —Michele paró en secó.

—¿Pero qué?

...

 _"¡Lárgate y olvida quién es Michele Crispino!"_

...

Lo recordó, esas palabras que incluso si se ponía a pensarlas mejor, parecía haber sido un golpe tan fuerte que por ello, tendría sentido la situación de ahora.

—Pero… —No lo podía evitar ahora. Los ojos violáceos dieron el brillo que indicaba las lágrimas aproximarse— L-Le dije que… Que se olvidara de mi.

—¿Qué hiciste que? —La chica se angustió al ver a su hermano llorar— ¡M-Mickey!

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no daba acción alguna; no impidió que las lágrimas resbalaran de sus mejillas. Simplemente ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse firme.

Tenía ganas de golpearse, gritarse a sí mismo; deseó por un momento que el quien hayan atropellado fuese él.

—Sara, yo fui el causante de todo, yo… Yo tuve la culpa…

—No, n-no es cierto, Mickey. —Se acercó más— Ven acá, tonto.

Lo abrazó, dirigió una mano hacia la espalda, y la otra fue dirigida hacia la cabeza del más alto.

—Perdoname, Sara, Pe-Perdón…

—No, Mickey… —La melliza se negaba, usó el tono más suave que tenía— N-No es tu culpa.

—S-Sí lo es. Se lo dije, e-estaba enojado, yo… Y-Yo no quería…

Los labios del chico comenzaron a soltar sollozos lastimeros. Partiéndole más el corazón a su familiar.

Este se aferraba a ella, no quería que se separara, no quería estar solo.

Se sentía muy mal. Ya no podía evitarlo. Estaba bastante lastimado y roto.

Recordar sus propias palabras nuevamente, hizo que aumentara el mar de lágrimas.

—S-Sara… —Llamó en un leve llanto, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su hermanita— N-No quiero, yo no quiero que E-Emil me olvide…

Su querer era casi igual a los reproches que daba de niño, cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, o simplemente no le parecían, no quería que se hicieran.

Michele no quiere ser un extraño para Emil, él no quería que ese checo aniñado olvidara quién es en su vida, ya sea que lo recuerde como "El estúpido hermano sobreprotector" o como... "Amigo".

Él sólo quería que Emil Nekola recordara quien es Michele Crispino.

.

.  
Los hermanos volvieron al lugar de espera, encontrándose al doctor hablando con los demás patinadores.

Después de la segunda revisión, el doctor no pudo confirmar muy bien cual era el problema exactamente, no sabían si lo que el checo tenía era falta de memorias o algo parecido a ello, sin embargo, realizarían pequeñas pruebas, para poder verificar si tenía algún tipo de amnesia.

Comenzaron en pasar a los compañeros y amigos del rubio. Dejando solo a los italianos esperando a que cada uno fuera a verlo.

El primero quien había pasado fue JJ, que luego de la "prueba", salió de la habitación con una sonrisa y unas pequeñas pero notorias lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Sabe quien soy. —Dijo en un tono suave, pero tosió para recuperar firmeza. Pensando que sus ojos ya no estaban cristalinos— D-Digo, era obvio, ¡No podía olvidar a su gran amigo JJ!

—Lo que digas, _Compadre_. —Leo solo rodó sus ojos divertido, siendo el siguiente en pasar al ver a su amigo paciente.

—Espera, Leo —Llamó Seung— Creo que podemos pasar dos.

—¡Claro! Después de lo que hiciste por Emil. —El latino le sonrió. Ambos fueron yendo hacia la dirección a la habitación.

—Él no es tan amigo de Emil. —Dijo Michele lo que pensó que era para sí, pero vio lo equivocado que estaba cuando su hermana lo miró molesta.

—Mickey, no seas malagradecido. Seung fue quien ayudó a Emil, él lo trajo aquí, por si no sabías. —Aclaraba la chica mientras volvía a mirar hacia los rusos que estaban a su lado.

Michele estaba por reclamar, cuando de un momento, miró de reojo el brazalete que Sara tenía.

Ese mismo, el que llevaba cuando los vio a ella y a Emil en el pasillo.

Ese sentimiento nuevamente, ya parecía muy molesto que se apareciera cada vez que recordaba los detalles que lo llevaran a aquellos sucesos.

Se giró de lado, mordiendo su labio, y soltando un suspiro pesado.

Después de un rato, Leo y Seung Gil regresaban al lugar. Notando por la sonrisa aliviada de Leo que el checo también pudo reconocerlo.

Seung mantenía un rostro tranquilo. Su seriedad natural no se quitó por nada, lo que hizo que Sara se obligara a dirigirse a este para preguntarle.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Emil…?

—Sabe quien soy, aunque me reconoció... De una manera que no esperaba. —Este alzó sólo una de sus gruesas cejas— Pero supongo que está bien.

La chica rió un poco, sonrojado levemente al tan solo tener una pequeña idea de lo que se refería el coreano.

Michele miró con solo un poco de incomodidad como ambos hablaban, tan plácidamente.

Aunque por un lado, solo estaba más tranquilo de que su hermana se despejara de las preocupaciones.

Y también, inesperadamente, quitó solo un poco de lo que era su molestia principal.

Los rusos fueron a ver a Emil, siendo ellos también reconocidos por este, aunque Georgi se quejaba un poco que el menor lo haya recordado como "Rey del drama". JJ también se quejó, saliendo con su "El único Rey aquí soy yo".

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, por lo menos todos comenzaban a estar un poco más tranquilos; Nekola sabía quienes eran.

Bueno, casi todos. Por ello, Michele no se unía al aura llena de tranquilidad y felicidad de estos otros.

Solo tocaba esperar a que el médico hiciera las demás pruebas.

.

.

—Jóvenes Crispino, ¿Pueden pasar a mi consultorio, por favor?

Los mellizos asintieron levemente. Dejando sus almuerzos de lado para poder seguir al alemán hasta donde les indicó.

Habían pasado ya 9 horas, desde la madrugada en el que ambos se enteraron del accidente. Al ser ya las 12 del medio día, se sentían un poco cansados.

Pero no dejarían de lado el caso, no dejarían a Emil solo.

Pasando al consultorio, tomando asiento ofrecido inmediatamente por el médico, comenzaron con el tema.

—¿Cómo está Emil ahora? —Inició preguntando la chica de cabellos azabaches.

—Ahora está durmiendo, tuvimos que dormirlo para hacerle unas revisiones más, pero el chico se estaba poniendo nervioso e inquieto.

—Para ser practicante de deportes extremos, no viene seguido al hospital. —Recordaba la melliza con una leve sonrisa— Pero, ¿Que tiene exactamente, doctor?

—Pues, con la segunda revisión, los huesos siguen intactos, a excepción de la muñeca, como había dicho anteriormente, pero nada grave. —Apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio— Y el golpe en la cabeza tampoco parece ser dentro de peligro. Como les dije hace unas horas, solo fue un rasguño que causó un sangrado de nivel menor.

—¿E-Entonces por qué no me recuerda? —Michele trataba de no alterarse. La mano de su hermana hacia su hombro fue un poco de ayuda.

—¿No tiene algunas fallas de memoria? Digo, aparte de nuestros amigos que vinieron a verlo, ¿No hay alguien o algo aparte?

El médico ajustaba sus anteojos— Nekola recuerda a su familia; sabe como se llaman sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos de su país natal. Sabe que es patinador profesional y que practica deportes extremos en sus tiempos libres, como mencionó usted. —Miró a la italiana— Y que está aquí para apoyarla en el campeonato Europeo, ¿Se equivocó?

—N-No, él de verdad vino a apoyarme.

—Bueno, por esos casos cercanos, el chico muy bien sabe quien es y quiénes son las personas que conoce. —Pensaba un poco— Sin embargo, puede que tenga algunos recuerdos sin divisar, aunque lo que le preguntamos, la mayoría de las respuestas del joven se notaban seguras.—Miró a ambos hermanos— Le preguntamos que hizo el día anterior, el cual solo dijo que la había acompañado a usted y a uno de los chicos que entró a verlo, dando un paseo en ciertos locales de la ciudad.

Michele tomó el recuerdo, cuando había visto la foto que subió su hermana a su red social, acompañada del checo, pero nada más.

¿Acaso alguien más había ido con ellos? A como decía el doctor. Pero que él recordara, aparte de la imagen, cuando miró a esto dos en el hotel, no se miraba ningún otro acompañándolos.

—Él nos dijo que no recuerda nada del accidente, no recuerda haber salvado a una niñita y tampoco el cómo sucedió todo.

—Eso también me mencionó. —Confirmó el mayor— Y por último le preguntamos qué fue lo que hizo al llegar al país, lo cual solo nos dijo que luego de desempacar, se había ido a comer, con unos amigos que también pasaron a verlo hace horas.

—Él dijo que había ido con JJ y Leo a comer. —Sara hacía memoria. Frunciendo el ceño antes de ver a su mellizo— ¿Pero no habías dicho que lo ayudaste a desempacar cuando recién llegó, y de ahí se fueron a ver tiendas de regalos y otras cosas más?

—S-Sí, eso hicimos, pero… —El Crispino masculino se quedaba sin palabras que contestarle a su hermana. Miró al doctor, pudiendo articular algunas para este— ¿Y… D-De casualidad, no le dijo algo sobre… Una discusión?

—¿Discusión? —El doctor alzaba una ceja en lo que tocaba su propio mentón para recordar las palabras del paciente— No, no dijo nada sobre eso, o una pelea que haya tenido recientemente.

—Mickey… —Sara tocó nuevamente su hombro, pero esta vez, no sirvió para nada.

—N-No me recuerda, ¡Él dijo que no me conocía! ¿Usted cree que eso es estar bien?

—Cálmate Michele. —La melliza tomó fuerzas para tomar de ambos hombros a su hermano y obligarlo a tomar asiento de nuevo.

El alemán parpadeó suavemente. No quitando la mano de su mentón— Bueno, ante lo que usted está insinuando, es que tuvo una discusión con el joven Nekola.

—¿Y eso qué? —Preguntó frío, pero los nervios comenzaban a aparecerse en él.

—¿Qué tipo de relación ocupa con Emil Nekola? —El médico tornó un semblante con seriedad— ¿Es su amigo? ¿Lo considera un hermano? ¿O tal vez es su novio?

—Q-Qué cosas dice… —El rostro del italiano se encendió en un pequeño rojo carmesí, e inexplicablemente su corazón comenzaba a latir más de lo normal— ¿Que tiene que ver todo eso?

—Si usted considera al joven alguien importante, seguro él también. —Se cruzó de brazos— Entiendo que hacerle estas preguntas es algo muy personal, pero también el saberlo es importante, también el cómo estuvo la discusión que usted menciona.

Las palabras del doctor comenzaban a tener sentido. De igual forma el que este comenzaba a tener una idea del porqué Emil no lo recordaba.

Pero tenía miedo a confirmarse.

Michele miraba al mayor un poco tranquilo, pero los nervios no lo dejaban en paz dentro de sí. Sus manos se juntaron para ya no dirigir su color violáceo a este.

—La… La discusión —Comenzó en un tono suave, pero luego de pasar saliva, aumento el volumen— Fue… Algo fuerte. —Confesó— Le dije… Algunas cosas hirientes, y también, le dije… Que yo no era su amigo.

—¿Y eso es verdad? —La expresión del hombre suavizó un poco.

El chico se quedó en silencio, y por casualidad, su idea sobre la posible causa del que el checo no supiera quién era se volvía más fuerte ante la pregunta del hombre.

—Señor Crispino, ¿Es Emil Nekola importante para usted?

La pregunta le hizo comenzar a repetirsela en su mente; aunque quisiera detenerse, le fue imposible en ese momento.

¿Era Emil importante para él?

—Mickey…

—Disculpen. —El mellizo se levantó de su asiento para irse directo del consultorio.

La chica solo pudo dejar que un suspiro suave saliera de sus alientos.

Miró al doctor con cierta pena, este no hizo más que sonreír y negar.

.

.

—Hey —La chica Crispino se adentraba a la habitación de su amigo, mirando que se encontraba una enfermera con una bandeja de comida— Oh, ¿Están ocupados?

—Oh no, solo vengo a alimentar al paciente. —Aclaraba la mujer con suavidad y amabilidad.

—Si gusta, puedo hacerlo. Quisiera pasar tiempo con mi amigo. Claro, si se puede… —Miró al rubio sonreír.

—Claro señorita, cuando termine de comer, solo deje la bandeja en la mesa portátil, yo vendré por ella cuando me desocupe de lo demás —La enfermera entregó aquello a la italiana— Con permiso.

Sara miró a la mujer irse. Luego, se fue sentando en la silla, sosteniendo la bandeja— Has de tener hambre.

—Y demasiada, realmente no he comido desde, eh… Desde la hora en la cual haya pasado mi accidente. —El menor rió un poco, acompañado por su amiga.

—Es bueno verte sonreír, a pesar de darte cuenta que pasaste por algo que quizás… Pudo dar a algo peor. —Dio una leve mueca.

—Lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores, así que tranquila. —Le tocó su mano un poco, antes de comenzar a comer de su alimento— Además, ¿Cómo no estarlo si lo que hice fue como algo heroico?

—De hecho, JJ dijo que la niña y su padre vinieron a darte una pequeña muestra de gracias por tu acción —La italiana sacaba un pequeño canasto de flores con ciertos dulces extranjeros, al menos para ambos— Se sintieron aliviados que no te haya pasado nada grave.

—Ooww, que dulce de su parte. —Emil ignoró el que no conociera aquellos caramelos. Sonrió con ternura.

—Concuerdo, es muy bonito. —Sara acariciaba las flores que tenían.

—Y, ¿Cuando me darán de alta? —Preguntó el checo con la boca llena de comida.

—El doctor dijo que por el momento, pasaras la noche aquí, y ya mañana temprano te darán de alta. —Apoyó uno de sus bronceados brazos en la cama.

—Que aburrido. —Soltó un leve puchero. Causando una risa de gracia por parte de la mayor.

—No te preocupes Emil, no te dejaré solo. Cancelaré mi práctica de mañana para irnos juntos y regresar al hotel.

—¡P-Para nada! No quiero que lo hagas, puedo pedirle a JJ que lo haga, además que él mismo se ofreció también a quedarse aquí toda la noche si se requería. —La italiana estaba por protestar, pero los ojos llenos de ternura del chico le hicieron desistir— ¡No quiero que te distraigas! Debes esforzarte para el campeonato.

Suspiró con diversión— Bien, le diré a JJ que se quede contigo, y ya mañana él y tú se vienen al hotel. —El checo.

Entre casi terminando su alimento y jugando con la cuchara, se le vino a la mente algo— Oye Sara.

—¿Qué sucede? —La chica le miró con atención.

—El chico… Que estaba a mi lado cuando me desperté… —El azul de sus ojos se fijaron en su amiga— ¿Es tu hermano?

La italiana se sintió algo incómoda, y un poco extraña que se haya referido al mayor de esa forma; un desconocido— Sí, es mi hermano mellizo.

Sus ojos mostraban cierta tristeza. Se le vino a la mente el cómo reaccionó este cuando Emil le dijo que no lo conocía.

—Oh, vaya… —Rascaba su nuca— La verdad, no recuerdo que hayas mencionado que tuvieras un hermano, o eso creo… N-No lo sé. —Hizo una mueca— No estoy seguro, la verdad.

—¿Uh? —La italiana pasaba un mechón por detrás de su oreja.

—Pero… Verlo de tal forma… El cómo me miró cuando le dije que no lo conocía… N-No entiendo muy bien —Apretó la cuchara un poco— Pero me causó pesar, no me gustó verlo así.

—Emil —Quería hablar, pero el checo le quitó su oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Dime, ¿Está bien?, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Sonrió con ternura ante la preocupación sincera que mostraba Emil hacia su mellizo— Pues, está tranquilo, eh… N-No puedo asegurar que está del todo bien, pero al menos se calmó un poco.

Emil, con cierta angustia pequeña, dejó la cuchara a un lado para volver a poner atención a la italiana— ¿Yo… Lo conozco?

Sara le miró sorprendida.

—¿Conocerlo? —Preguntó para sí misma, pero el checo asintió de todas formas.

—Sí, dime… ¿Él es acaso alguien importante en mi vida?

No supo que responder, o no tenía las palabras correctas para hacerlo. Estaba insegura.

Si bien el doctor dijo que era posible que el checo recuperara esas pequeñas memorias en las cuales incluían a su hermano, y claro que podían darle ayuda para hacerlo, pero no sabía si sería bueno decirle todo de un momento.

¿Cómo decirle que su hermano era alguien muy importante para él?

—¿Sabes que tu silencio me genera pensar que la respuesta es un sí?

La chica sonrojó.

—B-Bueno Emil —Algo nerviosa, rascaba su mejilla— Solo te puedo decir que… S-Se llevaban bien.

—¿Sólo eso? —El checo alzaba una ceja sin creerse del todo la respuesta dada.

—Bueno, es mi hermano. —Parpadeó con lentitud. Sonriendo con calma y segura de lo que diría— Él es importante para mi, así que por eso, de cierta forma tú considerabas que él también era importante para ti, y tú eres importante para mi, así que… Ya sabrás como es eso.

De acuerdo, Emil realmente quedó algo confuso por lo que su amiga dijo, sin embargo, de cierta forma, tenía sentido; él realmente quería a Sara, tanto que si su hermano era obviamente importante para ella, él podría considerarlo importante también.

Aunque seguía un poco dudoso, la reacción del italiano no lo dejaba procesar. Seguía preocupado.

Pero bueno, iba a dejar por el momento el tema hasta ahí.

—Bien, termina de comer. JJ tiene tu teléfono celular, te lo traigo en lo que terminas, ¿Sí?

—Claro, eh… Pero… Sara…

—¿Si? —La chica miró como el checo tomaba su mano— ¿Emil?

Su semblante se dio serio, pues lo que pediría, tal vez sería imposible, aunque nada perdía con intentar.

—Quisiera… hablar con tu hermano, ¿Podrías traerlo?

.

.

El salir del consultorio fue una decisión impulsiva, lo reconoce como el chico maduro que suele ser. Pero realmente las palabras y las conclusiones que llegaba a dar el médico sobre las razones del cuales estaba envuelto en el problema de la posible amnesia de Emil le hicieron revolotear su mente y desordenar un poco donde mismo.

Ahora, mientras pensaba en ello, se encontraba fuera del hospital, sentado en una de las escaleras del lugar mientras abrazaba sus propias piernas que entre ellas y sus brazos cubría su rostro cansado, y maltratado por la brisa del aire que hace poco comenzó al anochecer; hojas verdosas e incluso pedazos de envoltorios de comidas que no se desecharon en los botes correspondientes fueron lo que de alguna forma hizo que el italiano ocultara su rostro.

Y claro, también para que nadie notara su tristeza junto a sus frustraciones por la abrumada situación que estaba pasando.

Los pasos de las personas no lo distraen, ni siquiera cuando estos les hablaban, pues usaban el idioma del país en donde estaba ahora, aunque de algún modo, gracias a que varios decían frases similares, pudo deducir que algunos le decían "Apartate, por favor", o en el caso de un señor que lo usó en un tono más agresivo, un "Quitate del camino" pudo ser la traducción correcta.

Cuando estaba a punto de por fin considerar las palabras extranjeras, unos pasos que se detuvieron exactamente a lado suyo, hizo que solamente moviera el rostro para alzarlo, y mirar que se trataba de los zapatos negros pertenecientes al asiático patinador.

—No te preguntaré si estás bien. Que de seguro, o me darías respuesta afirmativa cuando no es así, o me mandarías al demonio y con eso deduciría que no es así.

—Terminaste tus opciones de la misma forma.

—Esa era la idea.

—Sólo déjame en paz. —Volvió a ocultar la mirada, aun teniendo un ceño fruncido que apareció al solo oír al coreano hablar— ¿O acaso vienes para decirme algo sobre Sara?

—No he visto a tu hermana desde hace un rato, porque se fue a ver a Emil. —Le comentó.

—¿Y… Él está bien?

—¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo? —Se fue recargando en la pared, a lado de las pequeñas escaleras en las que estaba sentado el de piel bronceada— No lo digo porque no quiera decirte, pero creo que sería bueno que lo vieras.

—¿Tienes falla de memoria de corto plazo o que? —Dijo casi a gruñidos, pareciéndole una broma de mal gusto el que Lee le dijera aquello cuando la situación no era la adecuada.

—Yo no usaría esas palabras en sarcasmo si fuera tú.

El italiano no dijo nada. Solo una expresión molesta fue lo que dio a ver.

Seung miró de reojo al europeo— ¿Intentaras que recuerde quien eres?

Michele abrazó más sus piernas— N-No estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que lo tendrías en cuenta. Tu reacción no fue la mejor, a como me dijo Sara.

Ignoró su molestia del que su hermana tuviese que decirle casi todo al coreano, para así removerse en su posición— Siento que no sería buena idea.

—No me digas que sigues negándote en aceptar tu obvia amistad con Nekola. —Se cruzó de brazos, ahora siendo él quien se comenzaba a molestar por la terquedad del mayor.

—Y-Ya no sé si de verdad, eramos amigos… —Mordía sus propios labios. Su forma de evitar en soltarse a llorar— Digo, n-no después de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Rodó sus ojos— Pensé que Sara ya te lo dijo. —Comentó con desagrado— Solo… Solo diré que si Emil estaba triste anoche que lo encontraste, fue por mi culpa. Le dije cosas que… Ni siquiera se me hubiesen ocurrido decirle alguna vez.

El coreano dio una mueca leve. Comenzaba a nacer en él un inesperado sentimiento de pena por aquel.

—Me enfadé, co-como siempre, me molestó el que haya salido con Sara. —Cerró sus ojos con leve fuerza— Aunque, hace horas me enteré que hubo alguien más que salió con ellos. Eso hizo que me sintiera peor que antes.

Sin poder evitarlo, el de piel pálida se sintió algo incómodo. Pero lo tuvo en silencio.

—Ellos no estaban en una cita, como yo pensé, así que… Toda conclusión que saqué fue estúpida. —Se quejó— Ahora, Emil no me recuerda, no sabe quién soy; a pesar de que por un lado, me alegra que haya olvidado todo aquello que le dije por culpa de mis equivocadas ideas, m-me sigue incomodando que… Ya no seré algo para él en su vida.

—Por eso no estás seguro si ayudarlo a recordarte. —Concluyó Seung— Si él lo llega a hacer, recordará no sólo quien eres, sino también la causa de porque esa noche sucedió todo. —Recibió asentimiento— Vaya que eres más miserable de lo que pensé.

—Tch. —Crispino chistó sus dientes, guardándose sus quejas para sí; no se encontraba con las ganas.

—Pero, en algún modo, eso es cierta manera admirable. —Le miró por completo— No intentarías que te recuerde pensando en él y su bienestar, e ignorando lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos. —Resopló— ¿Sabes que con eso demuestras que Emil Nekola de verdad es alguien importante para ti, no?

Los orbes violáceos del italiano brillaron más, al momento que también un rojo comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas.

Separó un poco su rostro de sus piernas y brazos, tratando de mantenerse calmado, procesando lo que el coreano le acababa de decir.

Con ello, la pregunta del doctor en el consultorio fue respondido, por supuesto. Al igual del porque se vio demasiado afectado el que el checo no lo haya recordado, aunque eso último no fue del todo su duda.

Desvió su mirada con cierta vergüenza, no quería que nadie le viera de esa forma, mucho menos aquel asiático.

Demasiado tarde.

Seung Gil no pudo evitarlo, soltó una pequeña risa ante la expresión del italiano.

¿Acaso había oído bien?

Michele no podía tener sus ojos más abiertos, tanto por el hecho de que este rió al notar su sonrojo, qué porque precisamente, se rió.

Su hermana lo envidiaría, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Sabes Crispino? —El de cabellos oscuros volvió a su inexpresivo rostro— Creo que si te interesa ensamblar nuevamente una relación con Emil Nekola, lo que puedes hacer es comenzar de cero.

—¿Uh? —Michele comenzó a ver al coreano con cierta atención.

—Digo, volver a empezar, ya sabes… —Suspiró con pesadez— Creo que sería muy horrible que te alejes de él cuando apenas estás reconociendo lo importante que es Nekola para ti.

—¡Y-Yo no dije que era así! —Seung rodó sus ojos; el Michele de siempre había vuelto.

—No me digas eso cuando te estoy viendo aun con la cara roja.

Crispino maldijo para sus adentros, ¿Cómo ese coreano podía callarle bien la boca?

Lo odiaba.

—Aún así, piensalo. —Acomodaba un poco sus cabellos— Quien sabe, quizás con tu nueva "amistad" con él, eso arregle todo lo que le hiciste, si es que llega a recordarte.

No lo quería admitir, pero la solución que le daba aquel, no se oía para nada mal.

Aún así, tenía sus dudas. Mantenía inseguridad.

—Necesitaría pensarlo. —Luego de hacer su rostro para atrás, tronando un poco su nuca, por fin se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

—Te estoy dando una solución a tus problemas.

—Esa es mi duda hacia ti —Le miró con pequeña desconfianza— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Yo… Bueno, no somos amigos, creo yo, y además, te trate mal cuando rechazaste por primera vez a mi hermana, aunque te lo merecías.

—Somos rivales, debo confesarte que eres uno bueno. —También comenzó a tronarse el cuello— Lástima que te darás un descanso este año.

—¿Có-Cómo demonios sabes que-

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

Se quedó en pausa. Minutos después, solo dio un quejido, seguido chistando los dientes.

—Me voy. —Iba bajando el último escalón— Eh, ¿Puedo pedirte que le avises a mi hermana que regresaré al hotel?, aun y si le escribo un mensaje.

—Pensé que no querías que me acercara a ella.

—Como si fueses a hacerme caso. —Frunció su ceja, sin estar del todo enojado— Nos vemos, supongo.

Fue tomando camino para por fin alejarse de aquel lugar. Sintiendo de cierta forma un pequeño respiro, luego de tantas situaciones y emociones por el día de hoy.

Seung entró, y por esta vez, acataría al pedido del italiano, disponiendo en encontrar a la chica.

.

.

Para Emil fue una pequeña decepción el no haber podido tener su intento de ver nuevamente a aquel chico italiano, que ahora sabía que era nada más que el hermano de su mejor amiga. Se sentía por lo menos un poco animado de saber quien era o quien fue, luego de ver que, sin querer, olvidara por completo de su existencia.

En el día de hoy, se encontraba con el canadiense en el taxi de regreso al hotel, a pesar de que el otro no se hospedaba en el mismo que el checo, aceptó en ir a desayunar juntos en el restaurante cerca del hotel de su amigo.

Emil había optado por ir primero a su habitación para ducharse, lo que dejó al canadiense querer hacer lo mismo, por lo que se verían en una hora nuevamente.

Ya estando de regreso, el checo tomaba el elevador que lo llevaría a su piso, también recordando después de todo el números de habitación en donde se encontraba.

Al llegar al correspondiente piso, salió con ciertos ánimos que no se percató que al salir del elevador, chocaría con alguien que iba del lado contrario a donde éste.

—¡Ugh! —Emil quejó un poco; aun y no siendo tan graves, sus heridas dolían un poco.

—¡Fijate por donde…! —El otro chico se dignó a mirarlo solo para reclamarle, pero su intención se esfumó al ver quien era.

Su color violeta se enterró en la imagen del más joven.

—L-Lo siento mucho, iba algo distraído por… —El rubio tampoco terminó de hablar. Miró que el chico con quien chocó era el mismo que vio en el hospital— Tú… Eres el hermano de Sara.

Michele, se sintió un poco disgustado al oírlo. Como se dirigía a él.

Emil lo notó, ahora se sentía apenado— Oh, l-lo siento, seguro te molesta un poco el cómo me dirijo a ti. —Rascaba su nuca— Después de todo, creo que nos conocemos.

—No tienes que… E-Espera, ¿Qué? —Los ojos de Crispino brillaban un poco, haciendo llamar un poco la atención del más alto— ¿Sa-Sabes quien soy?

—Pues, eso creo… —Respondió, un poco centrado en la mirada del italiano— Eh, bueno, eres el hermano de Sara. —Parpadeó muy suave— Creo que es obvio que te conozco, aun y sin recordarte.

—Oh. —El chico Crispino impidió que el checo siguiera viendo su mirada al bajarla un poco.

Inconscientemente Emil se sintió apenado en no ver más los ojos de este, pero más se sintió peor cuando lo vio un poco desanimado— Pero, ¡Pe-Pero eso se puede arreglar!

—¿Uh? —Michele con duda, una ceja alzó.

—Por eso quería hablar contigo ayer, no sé si Sara te dijo, aun y luego de que te fueras, pero… —Sonrió poco a poco— Quiero que nos conozcamos. Al menos podría intentar recordarte, si es que fuimos más cercanos antes.

El mayor abría su boca un poco, pareciendo que diría algo, pero solamente la sorpresa de la propuesta del checo fue algo inesperada para él.

—Si me permites, puedo invitarte a salir, ¡Podemos ir a los lugares más turísticos de la ciudad! Podemos comer en un restaurante, podemos ir a bailar, o hacer alguna otra cosa, ¡No habría límites! —Pensó un poco— ...Bueno, tal vez un poco. —Propuso con una risa apenada al dejarse llevar por la emoción. La naturaleza de Emil comenzaba a mostrarse nuevamente.

Eso hizo que interiormente, Mickey sintiera un cálido calor en su corazón. Era nuevo y extraño, pero nada desagradable.

—Así que… ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Nekola ladeó un poco su cabeza a un lado, manteniendo su sonrisa.

La idea de Seung que le comentó la noche anterior lo consideró, aún y teniendo sus desconfianzas y sus pequeñas inseguridades.

Pero ahora, que el checo inconscientemente le propusiera lo mismo que le dijo el asiático, lo tenía con total seguridad.

Él quería reparar su error, y realmente no se negaría a conocer un poco más profundo a aquel checo que, por fin se quitó la venda de sus ojos para ver que no era para nada una mala persona.

Lo miró un poco, su sonrisa que mostraba todo lo que Emil era en persona, en personalidad y en alma.

Luego de pensarlo un poco más, por fin se decidió. Alzando una mano en demostración de aceptación.

Tomaría el consejo dado por el patinador de corea.

—Entonces, creo que es mejor presentarnos adecuadamente. —Propuso el italiano, ahora recordando que, cuando conoció por primera vez a Emil, sus presentaciones no fueron las adecuadas.

Sus memorias se interrumpieron al sentir la mano del checo estrechar la suya. Sonrió con suavidad.

—Michele Crispino, soy patinador artístico, represento a Italia en la selección masculina.

—Que bueno saber que compartes el gusto con Sara y conmigo —Le sonrió con gusto— Soy Emil Nekola, patinador artístico, y también practico deportes extremos.

— _"Lo sé"_ —Pensó Crispino, siendo interrumpido al sentir como el checo sujetaba su otra mano— ¿U-Uh?

—Me esforzaré para que podamos desarrollar nuestra relación de la mejor forma. —Los ojos azules brillaron cuando el dueño tuvo nuevamente la fortuna de volver a ver los violetas del italiano.

Michele sintió su sonrojo aparecerse, fue demasiado tarde para impedir que creciera.

Tragó saliva suavemente— Yo… Y-Yo también —Igualmente, suavizó su rostro— Me esforzaré para hacerlo.

...

 **Pido una disculpa por el pequeño –Grande– Hiatus que me tomé.**

 **Si bien, creo que este capítulo quedó el doble de largo, y el doble de dramático.**

 **El doble de todo, jsjsjs**

 **Procuraré no tardar para el próximo capítulo, aunque tenga inspiración para escribir más OS y drabbles de esta pareja. Tal vez haga un libro dedicado a la ship. Necesitan más amor ಥ_ಥ**

 **Pido nuevamente una disculpa a ustedes. Ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo; ya para el próximo se inicia el sentido de la trama :)**

 **¡Procuraré contestar sus reviews!**


	4. 3 Puedes llamarme Mickey

El rubor de sus mejillas se mantenía posado en su rostro bronceado, haciendo que las mismas mantuvieran un tono oscuro el cual ni siquiera trataba de disminuir; Sus pensamientos se mantenían en lo que acababa de pasar.

Bien, realmente no había pasado nada impactante, Michele simplemente había terminado de hablar con el checo luego de haber casi tropezado por su culpa; El mismo había dado a conocer sus intenciones con él, queriendo formar una amistad que con el tiempo que tendrían por Hamburgo, se podría realizar dicha meta.

Prácticamente, fue como si Emil Nekola hubiese leído sus intenciones, hasta tomarlas y darlas como suyas, aunque, realmente no era algo que le molestara.

De ser así, no estaría caminando hacia la pista de patinaje con las mejillas invadidas con ese rojo carmín.

Porque, sus manos aún se sentían cálidas, luego de que el checo las tomara, había dejado una tibia temperatura en aquellas, dejando a un italiano estupefacto, sin poder entender el porqué, no siendo la primera vez que el menor hacía acciones que conllevaran al contacto físico, esta vez no reaccionó de una manera más alarmante y agresiva como de costumbre.

Y ahora que recordaba un poco, no era ni la primera vez que se sentía así; Al llegar el checo al país, sus emociones tampoco fueron las naturales de siempre, aun y si esa vez sí lo había tratado con la mala cara al ser abrazado por este, la imagen no fue la misma que sus sentidos dentro suyo expresaban.

Hizo una pequeña mueca al tener ese recuerdo que ni le dio la oportunidad de excusarse su sentir de ahora con el hecho de que Emil no lo recordaba.

Tragó saliva con incomodidad ante ese detalle; La razón del porque quiere hacer esto.

De acuerdo, suficientes pensamientos por el momento; Comenzó a preocuparse por su rostro colorido al ya notar la pista de patinaje de vista, y no se arriesgaría a que su hermana lo viera de esa forma y supusiera cosas –Además de que ya no quiso atormentarse más en recordar el pequeño problema con el checo–.

Entrando y encontrándose con su melliza ya en la pista, solamente pudo acercarse en la orilla de aquella, obteniendo su mirada para que notara su presencia reciente, y tuvo su cometido al ver como se deslizaba hacia su dirección.

—Pensé que dormirías más tiempo. Ayer no fue tu mejor día. —Acarició los cabellos castaños.

—No falta mucho para el día de la competencia, quiero ayudarte lo mejor posible, sino ¿Cual es la razón del porqué estoy aquí? —Quitó la mano de la chica, sin embargo, besó el dorso de la misma.

—La situación en la que ahora estamos es entendible. —Retiró su mano con delicadeza. Su mente se vio un repentino recuerdo— ¿Sabes? Emil quería verte ayer.

Él lo sabía, pero de alguna manera, oírlo de los labios de Sara le hizo sentirse un poco contento. Al tal grado de que algo en su corazón lo hizo sentir bien.

Demasiado.

—Sí, él lo dijo…

—Uh, ¿Cómo lo-?

—Antes de venir, él ya estaba de regreso. Se dirigía a su habitación cuando yo estaba de salida y… Tropezamos accidentalmente. —Suspiró suavemente. Recargó sus brazos en la barrera de metal— Se disculpó antes de que yo tratara de reclamarle sin saber quién era. —Desvió levemente la vista de sus ojos— Me reconoció… Como tu hermano.

—Oh. —Sara retrocedió un paso al tiempo que formaba una mueca— Bien, aun no me acostumbro el que se dirija a ti de esa manera. —Acomodó un poco de sus cabellos por detrás de su oído— Aún así, tendremos tiempo para poder ayudarlo a recordar quien eres. —Sonrió en intento de evitar los desánimos de su mellizo— Así que no es necesario acostumbrarse.

Retrocedió un poco más, volviendo a la práctica de sus pasos.

Michele lentamente procesó lo que su hermana dijo hace segundos, con ello su charla con el rubio fue lo que se vino a su cabeza de igual manera, juntar ambos momentos, lo fueron a hacer que tuviera un pequeño revoltijo mental con el que odiaba siempre tener.

Pero bueno, al final de todo, llegó a la conclusión que lo que dijo la chica— No es una buena idea.

Sara detuvo lo que iba a ser un salto, retirándose el sudor de su rostro, y giró a ver al mayor con la pequeña confusión la cual, quiso que siguiera de esa manera.

—¿No es buena idea… Qué?

Michele tragó saliva; El tono y semblante serio que dio su hermana lo hizo pensar que estaría montando unas ideas equivocadas al tan solo haberlo oído.

—No mal entiendas. —Dijo rápidamente.

—¿Suponer que quieres escapar de los problemas, es malentender?

—… De cierta manera…

—¡Mickey!

—¡É-Él quiere conocerme! —Se apresuró a gritar antes de que siquiera su hermana tuviera la oportunidad de reclamarle, la cual estaba aun más confundida que desde el principio.

—… ¿Conocerte? —Volvió a acercarse a la orilla; Michele ahora retrocedió, hasta tomar asiento.

—S-Sí, él… —Rascaba su nuca, se sentía algo nervioso; Sentía su rostro calentarse lentamente— Co-Como te dije, él me dijo que quería verme anoche, cuando tropezamos antes de que viniera aquí.

El chico se tensó al ver como su hermana rápidamente salía de la pista; Maldijo internamente.

La de cabellos azabaches se sentó a lado de su hermano, indicándole que prosiguiera en lo que estaba quitándose los patines.

Michele tuvo que respirar profundo y exhalar pesadamente para tratar de no dejar que su rostro se colorara mucho más.

—Cuando me dijo eso, también me dio su razón, y… Él… Está interesado en saber quien soy, o mejor dicho… Quien fui.

—¿Quién fuiste? ¿Eso que quiere decir?

No quería suponer que su hermano se negó en aquella propuesta de su amigo, aun y si era algo que quizás y Michele realmente si haría, más que nada, porque sabía que este aún no se perdonaba lo que había pasado.

Pero al ver su expresión suavizada y tranquila, hizo que esa posibilidad se quitara de sus adentros.

—Le dije que lo permitiría.

Los orbes violáceos femeninos no se hicieron tanto esperar en abrirse en par, solo bastó un segundo para que mostraran un brillo lleno de conmoción.

—Eso quiere decir que… Eh, e-espera un momento, Mickey —Agitó un poco sus manos— ¿Sabes que eso se refiere a que tendrás que hacerte conocer a Emil? Digo, no dudo que en transcurso, llegue a recordar algo de ti, pero…

—Sé lo que significa; Sé que tengo que volver a mostrar el quien soy, completamente. —Apretó sus propios labios— Incluso nos presentamos...

—¡¿Presentarse?! —La chica no quería reír, pero le era inevitable— Oh, vamos Mickey.

—Yo sé quién es, él… Lamentablemente... —No pudo completar sus palabras; Miró hacia el frente para olvidar el detalle— Pero, estoy tratando de ver el lado positivo a esto Sara.

La Crispino solamente oía atenta a las palabras de su hermano, las cuales había notado determinación en ellas; Una sonrisa fue lo único que pudo considerar lo adecuado ahora.

—Quiero que Emil me recuerde, pero… Antes de que lo haga, quiero que me conozca… N-Nos conozcamos —Corrigió— Quiero tratarlo como se debe, no como el estúpido que fui cuando lo vi por primera vez en ese elevador en la copa Rostelecom.

Ahora el brillo en los ojos violetas estaban en los del Crispino masculino, aun y con el rostro severo que demostraba aquel en esos momentos luego de decir dichas palabras decididas.

Con ello Sara tuvo suficiente. Se acercó a su hermano para darle un pequeño abrazo, tan solo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Me hace muy feliz oírte decir todo eso, Mickey! —Se acercó a besar su mejilla, rió al verlo sonrojar finalmente— Eres fuerte y determinado, me gusta eso de ti, y también me agrada que hayas abiertos los ojos y te dieras cuenta de que al fin de cuentas, alguien como Emil, vale la pena.

—¿Valer la pena? —No dudaba en las palabras de su hermana, aunque… ¿En qué exactamente, Emil valía la pena?

Extrañamente, Sara se sintió nerviosa—Pues… Ya sabes… De amigo… —Se soltó de su mellizo— Después de todo, negabas mucho de que lo era, pero realmente todo el tiempo demostró ser mejor que nadie.

Buena respuesta.

—Y-Ya, ¿Podemos… Tratar de evitar de recordar esos errores? —Mordía su labio en lo que se abrazaba a sí mismo— No quiero sentirme más desagradable conmigo mismo.

—Si, lo siento. —Rascó su mejilla con pena— Lo que menos debes de hacer, es recordar ello.

—Gracias por comprender. —Suavizó su estreñida expresión— Necesitaré apoyo en esto, eh… Ya sabes, nunca he tratado de formar una amistad con alguien.

—¡No te preocupes Mickey! Conmigo puedes contar, y seguro que Mila querrá ayudar también. —Dijo con orgullo y confiada en la pelirroja rusa— Y trataré de no salir demasiado con Emil, el punto es que te conozca lo mejor posible, ¡Sin interrupciones!

Por un lado, Michele no tenía intenciones de que su hermana se arriesgara a no pasar mucho tiempo con el checo, después de todo, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, –Y aunque no le gustaba la idea, sus pensamientos se aferraban en cierto punto en el que aquel podía convertirse en su cuñado próximamente–.

Pero, el que la imagen de Emil y su sonrisa deslumbrante viniera por su mente, fue lo que evitó decir alguna cosa respecto a ello.

Su corazón comenzó a sentirse _extraño_ , nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emil estaba de regreso a su habitación de hotel, JJ había quedado en hacer llamadas telefónicas hacia sus padres, entre otros asuntos, lo cual no pudo hacer nada más que llevar al desayuno juntos.

Se recostó un poco en la cama; a pesar de solo haber salido por solo una hora y media, su cuerpo aún se sentía algo adolorido respecto a su condición leve; No quiso arruinar el rato que pasó con el Canadiense en preocuparlo por cosas innecesarias, a como Nekola lo miraba.

Era necio, no le gustaba estar en la cama sin hacer nada productivo, aun y si tuviese una parte del cuerpo enyesada, o algo por el estilo, no le agradaba nada. Hallaba una forma de ponerse activo sin tanto riesgo, sin importar la actividad, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar casi preso entre las cobijas pesadas y el colchón del mueble, tan solo viendo por un rato la televisión o incluso mirar solo el techo, solamente moviendo sus ojos alrededor de la habitación.

Esa situación no sería la excepción, ni en broma.

Sacó su laptop de la maleta, se acomodó para quedar sentado, cruzando sus piernas para sostener dicho aparato, y ya encendida, fue buscando lo que serían los lugares turísticos de la ciudad.

… Arqueo una ceja, pues para su sorpresa, incluso ya tenía unas pestañas seleccionadas respecto a dichos lugares en las cuales, a su parecer, ya había dado el interés.

Para su gusto personal, era más divertido cuando ya estaba en la ciudad y así podía seleccionar partes de ellas interesantes en ver, sin embargo, no podía recordar nada de haber hecho de ello, ni siquiera tenía idea de algún lugar en específico a donde ir en estos momentos.

Pero le dio su beneficio. Comenzó a vagar en aquellas elecciones, anotándolas para que no se le fuese de su memoria… Otra vez.

Y claro, no podía hacerlo sin la compañía de su buen reproductor de música.

Abrió otra pestaña que lo dirigiría a la red de Youtube, exitosamente dando directo a su cuenta activa.

Seleccionando sus carpetas de reproducción de música de todo tipo, dando el lado curioso a descubrir un poco más en las que podría agregar.

Aunque, una reproducción fue lo que llamó su atención.

—" _Mejor deleite_ " —Ante aquel nombre, el Checo realmente pensó que se trataría de algunas canciones románticas o algunas melodías más tranquilas, fuera de sus gustos electrónicos o algo por su estilo.

Pero abriendo dicha reproducción, miró que no se trataba de ninguna de las anteriores pensadas.

—¿Rutinas de otros patinadores?

Bien, Emil no tardó en hacer click al ver los nombres de los vídeos guardados en la carpeta, lo cual sonrió algo apenado por sí mismo en haber olvidado que incluso se atrevió a hacer una.

Bajo un poco para ver entre tantos patinadores que para su gusto, eran uno de los mejores que había visto en toda su carrera, tanto que hasta había tenido la fortuna de haber visto en vivo, y más que nada, haber competido con ellos.

Pero bueno, quiso dejar de lado eso, antes de que su loco fanático interior saliera desde lo más dentro de su ser.

Y estaba por hacer.

… Iba a hacerlo.

—… ¿Michele...Crispino? —Abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al ver el nombre de quien apenas y pudo reconocer.

Claro, y que lo hizo; Cubrió un poco su boca en asombro.

—¡El hermano de Sara! —Sonrió, llegando el interés en sí.

Y con ello, pudo dejar de lado la intención principal del porqué entró a la red precisa, para así seleccionar el vídeo que captó mucho su atención.

" _Michele Crispino - Serenade For Two"_

La melodía era suave, digna para un vals, pero, también seguía siendo una opción para lo que era en el vídeo.

Sonrió ante las palabras de la canción, los pasos daban conexión a ellas. Los saltos suaves que llevaba la rutina encajaban perfecto a cada parte de aquella.

Poniendo un poco más de su atención en la letra, dedujo que la rutina era dedicada a Sara. Incluso él podía sentir el cariño que el chico transmitía sobre el hielo, lo que quería dar a entender hacia aquella persona especial de quien quería tratar y dedicar su tema.

Sus ojos azules brillaban más, al punto de querer derramar pequeñas lágrimas, más no lo hizo; No quería sentirse ridículo a la situación.

Aún así, sus ojos mostraban admiración, conmoción y cierta parte de su ser, sentía como si hubieran dado en ese punto exacto en su corazón.

¿Realmente podía considerar el amor a primera vista?

Rió en tan solo pensar aquello. Tocando su cara, y de lo que pudo ver en el reflejo de la pantalla, notó su pequeño rubor en el rostro.

—Cielos santo, el hermano de Sara es asombroso.

Bien, unos vídeos más no harían daño alguno.

Y para lo que cayó como si fuese un acto de magia, halló otro reproductor en el cual se encontraban todas las rutinas de Michele durante su carrera de patinaje, desde su primera competencia senior en el Grand Prix, más las competencias europeas, las olímpicas, entre otras.

Por un principio estaba confundido, comenzaba a cuestionarse de que, quizás y realmente, había conocido a Michele en realidad desde antes, tanto que hasta llegó a pensar que también, era algún fanático suyo.

¿Y como no serlo? Sus rutinas eran sumamente espectaculares y preciosas, casi la mayoría de sus temas eran inclinándose al amor incondicional; Suponiendo que eran en referencia a su hermana melliza.

Sus movimientos en el hielo no tenían precio, la forma en cómo podía dejarse llevar por las canciones que interpretan sus temas a la perfección; Estaba muy seguro de que podía ser un buen reemplazo para ser el pentacampeón.

Si, así de loco estaba siendo; creía que el Crispino masculino era incluso mejor que el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov. No le importaba si eso lo llevaría a una posible pelea con cierto patinador japonés, o con quien sea que le dijera lo contrario.

… De acuerdo, debía calmarse. Estaba teniendo un gran descubrimiento de lo que era, y es aquel chico con quien decidió acercarse un poco.

Ahora más que nunca, se sentía orgulloso de su propia propuesta.

Mordió su labio en lo que sonreía, apretando un puño y llevándolo a su pecho.

—Corrección —Se dijo con diversión— Michele Crispino… Es asombroso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Michele siempre trataba de hacerse ver como el hombre de 24 años, maduro y responsable de sus acciones, como debía ser.

… Sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba considerando demasiado en salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación de hotel, que si bien lo tenía a solo un metro de distancia –Ni era necesario ir corriendo–.

La idea había dado por su cabeza, luego de la práctica de su hermana, y la pequeña plática sobre su plan de enlazar amistad "nuevamente" con el checo.

La idea había sonado tan emocionante cuando se lo dijo a su melliza, tanto que causó en ignorar impulsivamente su nerviosismo y tomara las riendas de ir a pedirle su primera "salida" al joven barbudo.

Pero como todo hombre que solo puede alcanzar a ser, termina arrepintiéndose al momento que se encuentra enfrente de la habitación de Nekola. Tentandose a quitar la mano que está a punto de tocar la puerta del mismo, y con la otra dirigirla hacia la perilla de la suya y encerrarse, gritarse de lo ridículo que pudo llegar a ser si tan solo hubiese intentado a realizar el cometido.

Si, así de "hombre" alcanzaba a mostrarse.

—¿Y si ya tiene planes? Después de todo, el JJ-Idiota y De la Iglesia tienen buena amistad con él… _"Mejor de lo que pudimos lograr a llevar"_ —Admitió con pudor en sus pensamientos; Tan solo eso le permitió su orgullo— No dudo de que lograrán sacarlo de aquí para distraerlo ¡Maldita sea! Debí pensar en esa posibilidad. —Se cubrió su rostro con cierta frustración— Lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Uno que quiere ser mejor persona y otros tontos no lo dejan.

Tantos pensamientos negativos fueron casi suficientes para poder retroceder de la habitación 145 para poder ir hacia la suya y lograr en olvidar que siquiera pensó en tal "locura".

Dio la media vuelta, tan dispuesto estaba en mandar todo a la mierda y poder pensar mejor las cosas respecto a sus intentos –fallidos– de recuperar una amistad con Emil, en poder reparar los daños causados, sin tener que ofrecer mucho en lo que pudiese quedar en vergüenza total y…

 _Oh dios mío. Eres un idiota, Michele Crispino,_ Se insultó internamente.

¡Claro que lo estaba siendo! Él no debería de ser un maldito cobarde. Se había propuesto a tomar la responsabilidad de hacer que regresara lo que tenían él y el checo, no importaba el costo, ¡Y claro que se incluía en pasar una vergüenza total si así lo requería la situación!

Sonrió por un segundo; Sara estaría orgulloso de él.

Pero bueno, no era momento de pensar en su adorada hermana, así que decidió en abofetearse mentalmente y retornar su camino corto hacia la puerta del menor para ofrecerle en salir a conocer la ciudad.

Dando con cierta rapidez la media vuelta en reversa, terminó en golpear de cuerpo a cuerpo con quien se suponía que iba a ver detrás de esa puerta que se encontraba ya abierta.

Claro, a veces la vida no podía ser tan generosa contigo, que primero tienes que cometer un acto de estupidez para realizar tus intenciones.

—¡Agh! ¡¿Que se supone que me pasa el día de hoy?! —Se comentó entre gruñidos el italiano, quien terminó en caer al suelo ante el repentino golpe que ni le permitió en mantener el equilibrio.

—Lo mismo digo… Eh… —El joven Checo notó de quien se trataba, lo cual no hizo más que sonreír divertido— Al parecer… El destino quiere decirnos algo, ¿No crees Michele?

Los ojos del moreno tomaron la oportunidad de abrirse luego de calmar el dolor del cuerpo; Se fijaron en el otro, quién no había terminado en caer como él, pero si mantenía sus manos cubriendo algunas zonas que notablemente fueron agredidas –Tanto por el accidente del choque de auto que por el suyo reciente hace segundos–.

—¡Emil! Eh… L-Lo lamento, demonios… —Se cubrió su rostro con cierta vergüenza; No era la manera que quería tener aquella— ¿Estás bien?

—Yo si, eh… Creo que esa pregunta va mejor para ti. —El rubio se hincó levemente, ofreciendo una mano al italiano caído— Dejame ayudarte.

Quería rechazar, sin embargo, su orgullo no fue suficiente para incluso impedir en sentir cierto dolor en las caderas las cuales fueron causadas al tener la caída de sentada; No le quedó de otra más que tomar la mano ofrecida y ayudarse a ponerse de pie.

Pero bien, no supo, pero aquella acción de Nekola, hizo que sintiera nuevamente ese sentimiento que no podía descifrar nada más que el que no era desagradable en lo absoluto.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió con amabilidad, siendo correspondido el gesto.

Y aquello le distrajo un tanto que, ni se percató que sus manos seguían unidas.

—No hay de que… —El Checo realmente tampoco estaba poniendo atención del todo a sus manos; Fue directo a mirar los ojos del mayor, el cual tampoco apartó su vista.

Pero claro, nada era eterno.

Un pequeño silbido por parte de un tipo que pasó por el pasillo, fue lo que hizo a Michele primeramente reaccionar. Apartó su mano de la del rubio, llevándola consigo en su nuca.

—L-Lo siento, eh… Por chocar… De nuevo.

—No tienes que, fue un accidente. Además, cualquiera lo haría si tiene prisa.

—De hecho, no lo tenía. —Alzaba una ceja con pena, desviando tan solo un poco su mirada.

¿Por qué el silencio se presentó de repente?

El hecho de que para Emil, aún no fuesen tan amigos, sabía que sería capaz de romper aquello.

Bueno, al parecer tenía que haber una primera vez para todo.

—¿Ibas a-

—¿Quieres que-

Dijeron al unísono.

Ninguno siguió; Michele había cerrado la boca de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que el checo solo dejo las palabras restantes en la punta de su lengua.

—¿Di lo que tienes que-

Nuevamente; Ambos sonrojaron.

Y Michele pudo tener a continuación la segunda vergüenza del día, de no ser porque resonó la risa del más joven.

Una risa que, después de tanto tiempo negarlo, incluso a sí mismo, aceptaba que era encantadora.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Emil— Termina tu primero.

El italiano ladeó sus labios mientras asentía, aun procesando el sonido que emitió el otro, pero pocos segundos después reaccionó.

—¡Eh! S-Sí, bueno… —Su sonrojo no desapareció— M-Me preguntaba yo que si… Bueno, e-es que…

Emil solo espero a que terminara.

Mickey se sintió nervioso, ¿Por qué ahora no salían sus palabras de su boca? Incluso había practicado tantas veces mentalmente en lo que le preguntaría y como.

Realmente no se imaginaba que fuese tan difícil el intentar hacer amigos.

… Muy bien, ¿A quien engañaba? Claro que sería difícil para él. Tantos años, nunca hizo amigos; Nunca trató de ser amistoso con alguien.

Ahora, ¿En serio esperaba que fuese lo contrario?

Para aceptar amistades había apestado. Lo comprobó, y por ello es que el Checo ahora no lo recordaba.

… Maldita sea.

—¿Michele? —El checo alzaba su ceja al notar el ceño fruncido del italiano— ¿Acaso dije algo-?

—¡Quiero que salgas conmigo!

El rubor se había expandido en las demás partes de su rostro hasta ver que no había más rastro de piel morena; Se había dejado llevar por el coraje que generó al recordar la situación, y la verdadera razón del porque hacía todo esto.

Emil solamente quedó algo estupefacto ante el grito, o… Bueno, no sabía lo que fue exactamente, ¿Lo había invitado a salir?

—Q-Quiero decir… —Tartamudeó el moreno con rapidez— Eh, yo… ¡Yo no tenía prisa porque quería verte a ti!

No mejoró su estado emocional.

—N-No es que quería verte de esa forma, digo… L-Lo que qui-quiero decir es- ¡Agh! ¡¿Tan dificil es pedirte que quiero conocer la ciudad contigo?!

Apretó sus puños alzados hacia sí mismo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados por la frustración y el coraje de no poder hablar con claridad.

Pero, nuevamente un sonido reconfortante por parte del chico barbudo fue lo que hizo que sus emociones extensas se bajaran un poco.

—¿En serio? —Difícilmente, Nekola trató de no sonar tan emocionado— ¡Por eso mismo es que quería buscarte!

¿Era en serio?

¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes? ¡Pudo haberse ahorrado todo los intentos fallidos que lo llevaron al punto de querer salir huyendo!

Y ahora, quería hacer lo mismo, pero la sonrisa de Emil hacía algo hacia sus pies para que ni siquiera movieran ningún dedo.

—¿Disculpa? —Miró al Checo enseñarle una hoja blanca con algo escrito.

—Estaba buscando en internet algunos lugares turísticos para ir a ver, los apunté y pues, pensé primeramente en ir a preguntarte y pedirte… Si querías que fuésemos juntos a conocer.

¿Era una broma? ¡Incluso se organizó mejor que él!

Ni siquiera se le hubiese ocurrido haber dado hacia el internet para buscar lugares en específico, aunque eso ya era de mero gusto personal; Michele se podía considerar alguien organizado, pero… No de ese modo. Para él, era mejor hacer lo que se le atravesara en el momento, y lo que tenía pensado con el checo, era visitar las primeras tiendas que viera, y no era excepción los lugares más grandes que se encontraran en el centro de la ciudad.

Aun así, no podía molestarse, después de todo, el objetivo era convivir con Emil, ¿no es así?

—Eso… Eso suena bien. —Miró la hoja un poco.

El checo sonrió con cierto orgullo— Bueno, algo así.

Michele sonrió ante el tono burlón. Mantuvo el papel en sus manos, mirándolo un buen rato.

Tantos lugares, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes, fue algo sorprendente.

¿Realmente quería ver todo eso con él?

¿No pensó incluso en su hermana? Ella realmente era una buena compañera para poder ver cualquier cosa. No es como si no quisiera, es solo que…

Él no era tan importante como lo es Sara, por lo menos para Emil.

Y se refiere a incluso antes del accidente.

—Emil… —Apretó solo un poco la hoja— ¿Estás seguro que quieres ver todo esto conmigo?

El Checo le miro confuso, rascando su nuca— Eh, ¿No quieres? Si es así yo entien-

—¡No! N-No es eso, es que… —Mantuvo un poco de silencio. Quería buscar palabras precisas, no quería volver a trabarse— Son tantos lugares, su-suenan geniales… Pero… —Por fin dio su mirada al más alto— ¿No crees que es incluso mejor que los veas con alguien más? No sé… Con alguien quien ya conozcas.

—Pero si ya sé quién eres tú. —Le sonrió— Eres-

—Si, si, el hermano de Sara. —Completó la frase— Pero, yo me refiero a alguien que conozcas desde antes, ya sabes… —Rascaba su nuca— Más a fondo, de años…

Emil entre abrió sus labios sin decir nada; entendió lo que el mayor quería decir.

Michele al verlo asentir, había pensado que incluso había aceptado su idea dada, le quiso regresar la hoja, pero el rubio se negó.

Las palabras del italiano tenían sentido, pero realmente no quería desistir a su idea principal, él… Realmente quería ver todo eso con Crispino.

Quería conocerlo, como el mismo Michele dijo: "más a fondo".

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero… —Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole con sinceridad— La verdad es que yo quiero salir contigo.

Un silencio se dio en el ambiente; La reacción del castaño fue en sentir como sus mejillas tornaron el color rojizo.

Emil parpadeo rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

—¡Q-Quiero decir! Salir contigo, para conocernos… —Rió— Digo, es lo que nos propusimos antes, bueno… Yo te lo propuse a ti, salir… conocernos, y tú aceptaste, así que podemos comenzar con dar una vuelta por las calles, en los bulevares, si no te molesta la idea.

Su sonrisa sincera no disminuía, las intenciones de Emil se reflejaban más en el gesto que en las propias palabras, y le costaba evitar mirarlo, él sonreía con simple encanto.

Michele tosió falsamente, tratando de quitar su silencio para así, calmar sus nervios y su rubor para mirar con normalidad al más alto.

—Me parece bien, yo… No me haré para atrás. —Le sonrió amistoso.

Emil agrandaba su sonrisa, mientras guardaba el papel en su bolsillo, comenzó a dar el paso a Mickey.

—¿Nos vamos, entonces?

El italiano rió suave y casi inaudible, dio sus primeros pasos lejos de las puertas de sus habitaciones, miro que Emil hizo lo mismo, dando parejo a su lado.

Al entrar al elevador, Michele permitió que Emil presionará los botones, a lo que solo se recargó para esperar a que bajaran. En el transcurso de ello, Miraba al checo de reojo; Su perfil tenía la sonrisa que normalizaba su aspecto e imagen, y sus ojos mostraban esa alegría que solo él podía demostrar sin importar la situación.

Se veía como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente, como si aquel accidente solo haya sido un sueño de parte del italiano.

Si tan solo fuese así.

En estos momentos, Emil lo hubiera invitado con insistencia que él daría por fastidio, excusando de que no tenía a nadie con quién ir.

Esa excusa tonta, como si Emil realmente no tuviera a nadie con quienes salir; Siempre fue social, mostrando respeto y alegría a todos, amabilidad y, sin que él lo noté… Motivos para aceptar su amistad.

Estaba siendo estúpido, discutiendo internamente si Emil era más estúpido por haber querido insistir antes en ser amigos, o él mismo, por haber malinterpretado sus acciones.

Emil no sería capaz de fingir, aún y si sabía que no era un tipo agradable, había una razón por la que se mantuvo a su lado; Ese año en donde él y su hermana se separaron, el rubio no lo dejo por ningún momento, incluso lo invitó a ver la final del Grand Prix de ese año.

No podía faltar sus mensajes reiterados, incluso había momentos en las que las conversaciones con Nekola se volvían bastante entretenidas, al grado de no preocuparse por lo que pudiese estar haciendo su hermana sin su compañía, o sobre su sobreesfuerzo para mejorar sus rutinas de patinaje, entre otras cosas.

Si, a como Sara, y algunas veces su misma conciencia le dijeron; Emil siempre lo apoyó, estuvo para él, y él se lo pagaba con malos tratos, no reconociendo lo que en verdad tenía; Un verdadero amigo.

—¡Llegamos!

El castaño sobresalto ante el grito del menor, viendo las puertas del elevador abrirse, a lo que siguió los pasos del checo y salieron, dando directo a la salida del hotel; Reaccionó rápidamente para no hacer notar que había estado perdido en sus propios pensamientos y haber ignorado a Emil.

Salieron del hotel, no tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a las tiendas donde la gente suele ir en turismo; No era la primera vez que visitaban Alemania, y menos la ciudad en donde se encontraban, pero haberlo hecho sin la presión de los campeonatos europeos encima de sus hombros era realmente mucho más agradable para disfrutar.

Aún y si había algunas tiendas que Michele ya había visitado antes, y con el mismo checo, no dijo detalle alguno, sabía que no era conveniente… no aún.

Entrando primero a una tienda de ropa y accesorios, Michele se dispuso a ver las prendas que ya le había dado el ojo, aunque había dudado en comprarlas en el primer momento; Quizás ahora podría pensar nuevamente si hacerlo.

Pero no prosiguió, no cuando no miró a Emil a su lado, o a cualquier otro. Lo encontró, viendo que este ni siquiera se había adentrado del todo en la tienda, se había quedado justamente en la entrada del lugar.

—¿Emil? —El italiano se acercó, tocando su hombro mientras tenía una expresión confusa— ¿Sucede algo?

—Eh, N-No… nada grave, es solo que…

—¿Qué? —Se giró a ver dónde miraba el rubio, aunque no podía adivinar dónde exactamente, había gente, tanto sola como entre multitud.

—Es que… —Entro más; Sus pasos iban de lentos a suavemente aumentando el ritmo, llegando a un estante de ropa.

Michele lo siguió. Aún no entendía qué era lo que Emil lo tenía tan distante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Llegó a donde el checo, mirando la prenda con detenimiento, demasiado, y con ello proceso un poco en recuerdos del primer día que Emil llegó a la ciudad.

La camisa…

¡Por supuesto! Dicha prenda era una de las mismas que habían visto la primera vez que entraron a esa tienda, por ello al checo le parecía conocida, pero haber sido visitada juntos, este no recordaría ninguna cosa que haya hecho junto al italiano.

Mickey formó un gesto de incomodidad.

—Siento que la he visto antes… —Tocó la prenda un poco— Pero, no es posible… —Rió— La marca de ropa es exclusiva en este país.

—Quizás… —Crispino rascó su nuca— Ya habías entrado a esta tienda, pero no lo recuerdas —Le miró— Ya sabes, el accidente pudo haber hecho que olvidarás un poco eso.

Emil le miró, aún estando en proceso de lo que le decía, al tiempo que también trataba de hacer memoria del porque reconocía la camisa del estante. Volteó a verla para tocarla.

Mickey se acercó a tocarle el hombro— Si no la recuerdas, está bien; No te esfuerces demasiado…

Emil tocó su mano, indicandole que no se preocupara, y claro, Michele lo entendió, pero realmente no pudo evitar estremecer un poco ante su toque, aunque al parecer, solo fue para sí, pues Emil no se inmutó. Se alejó para poder tomar con ambas manos la camisa, admirando un poco más el modelo, la textura, comprobando que el precio era justo para la prenda.

Michele espero a que Emil dijera algo, siquiera un sonido que le hiciera notar lo que pensaba en esos momentos, hasta un gesto en manos. Se alejó un poco al ver como el rubio le volteaba a ver, sonriendole como suele hacerlo.

—¿Me permites probarla?

…

Michele se encontraba sentado, esperando a que el chico más joven terminara de realizar sus cambios en el vestidor, observando como algunos salían de unos y otros entraban.

Pero su atención fijó de nuevo en donde había entrado su "amigo", mirándolo con la camisa ya puesta.

—Se me ve bien, ¿No es así? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa, dándose pequeñas vueltas frente al moreno para que lo admirara.

Michele estaba atento, observando como la camisa realmente si le favorecía, incluso combinaba un poco con la vestimenta que trae con los pantalones y zapatos, se veía bien, demasiado apuesto…

 _Hermoso_ , pensó repentinamente, parpadeando rápido.

—B-Bien, se te ve bien… —Sonrojó leve, tosiendo falsamente para calmar sus nervios— Si te favorece.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Le siguió el rubio muy satisfecho— Me la llevo… Eh, creo que hay otras que también me quedarían —Le miró— ¡Tú también ve algunas, Michele! Seguro encuentras una que te favorezca.

El nombrado sólo rascó su nuca. Levantándose de la silla donde estaba esperando al más alto.

—Si, bueno, quizás vea algunas, pero no creo que me las vaya a probar…

—Si lo dices para no hacerme esperar, ¡No importa! Estamos aquí para ver lo mejor posible de los productos que venden por aquí —Su sonrisa no se retiraba— Debes hacer la compra con mayor seguridad.

Michele solo rió un poco— Solo es ropa, Emil.

—Aun así Michele, debes estar seguro que es ropa que te gustará usar más de una vez.

No comento más, ni uno ni otro, pues Emil se había adentrado de nuevo al vestidor, dejando al italiano con una sonrisa de gracia ante las palabras del checo.

—Seguro fue culpa de JJ. —Se comentó con cierto desagrado al recordar al canadiense; Precisamente, esas palabras dichas de Emil serian unas que aquel diría, aunque… Podía ser que escoger ropa muy en específico sería algo que el checo y Leroy tenían en común.

No conocía tan profundo a Emil después de todo…

¡Suficiente!

Agitó su mente, no iba a recordar más el accidente. Ahora estaba reparando sus errores, así que ya tendría tiempo de conocer más al checo.

Aprovechó la ausencia del rubio para poder ir a ver ropa para sí mismo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, realmente podía considerarse alguien que también era específico respecto a la ropa de marca, al punto de que a veces, solo a veces… buscaba los comentarios y opiniones que escribían algunos en internet ante dicha marca de ropa, aunque claro, no podía dejarse llevar del todo en los comentarios de la gente.

Por eso, solo era algunas veces.

Esta vez esquivó la idea, más que nada porque no quería verse del todo antipático respecto a estar ahí sin ver nada, aparte no quería estar todo el rato sentado y esperando a que el más joven se probará las casi 10 prendas de ropa que se llevó consigo.

Tan solo logro encontrar unas 5 prendas; Camisetas y pantalones que probablemente serían buenos de usar en lo que se quedaba en Hamburgo, o en cualquier otro momento a vacacionar.

Se fue a los vestidores, encontrándose a Emil con las ropas, teniendo ese gesto de alegría que siempre tenía para él.

—¡Escogiste ropa!

—Si, quizás no me pude resistir del todo. —Michele sonrió muy poco, aunque suficiente para seguir la sonrisa de Emil.

No prosiguió en su camino a su destino cuando Emil se acercó, y tomó alguna de la ropa que había escogido para sí mismo, pero en vez de él, se la había alzado al italiano para comprobar algo.

—Lo sabía... —Emil sonrió— Deberías probarte esta.

—¿Eh? —Miró la camiseta que el barbudo le alzó— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé… Creo que te quedaría. —Se quedó mirándolo entre cerrando sus ojos, imaginando una posible imagen de cómo se vería el italiano con la camiseta, pero luego, lo miró fijamente… Volviendo a topar esos ojos violetas— Tal vez… porque combina con tus ojos.

Michele quedó un poco pensativo ante sus palabras, llegando a recordar cierta situación que se asimiló a cuando el rubio había llegado a la ciudad, cuando vinieron a esa misma tienda; Emil le había dicho algo sobre eso.

Lo captó.

 _"—¡Hey Mickey! En lo que miraba las camisetas, vi una que hubiese sido buena para ti, ¡Combinaba con tus ojos!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ese día, el día donde habían visitado por primera vez la tienda, Emil le había dicho casi lo mismo de lo que ahora. La diferencia se daba a que el menor no lo había dicho con tanto entusiasmo como le dijo en ese momento pasado, y además… No le llamo "Mickey".

Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía un poco vacío por ese detalle.

Miro la camiseta una vez más, y luego volvió a mirar al más alto. Diría que era una total coincidencia que Nekola hubiese tomado la misma prenda que había señalado para él, aunque el italiano ni siquiera la había visto, pero suponía que era la misma; Las palabras de Emil en verdad concordaban demasiado con las de aquella vez.

Volvió a reaccionar rápidamente, tomando la ropa alzada, manteniendo la que había escogido él mismo.

—Gracias por la sugerencia. —Logró decir, le sonrió un poco más, mientras se dirigía al vestidor, y con velocidad cerraba la puerta para procesar todo aquello descubierto en ese instante.

Dejó la ropa en el banquillo, se miró al espejo de aquello; Ni se había percatado de que estaba sonrojado.

Mordió su labio cuando volvió a tomar la camiseta, ahora viéndola un poco… Prácticamente era absolutamente todo violeta, de diferentes tonos respecto al cuello, las líneas de las mangas, un botón de un color oscuro que solo unía el primer y único orificio.

Solo dio un vistazo a cómo podría verse, lo apegó a su cuerpo para mirarse completo, y no sabía si era bueno para su orgullo, pero realmente no estaba mal.

Se tomó unos minutos más para decidir, pero al final optó con que no perdía tiempo para probarsela.

Luego de retirarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, quitó el gancho de la prenda, comenzó a vestirla en su cuerpo, para así… detectar el olor que traía.

Quedó un poco estático; No termino de bajar la camisa, detenido exactamente el cuello de esta en su nariz, comprobando que aún tenía un peculiar olor que pertenecía a nadie más que a Emil Nekola.

Era el aroma de su colonia; Era entre toque fuerte cuando lo hueles primeramente, pero que luego deslizaba a la suavidad cuando te acostumbras al aroma, tan suave que te relajaba.

¿Será por eso que se sentía bien cuando tenía cerca al checo? ¿Por el cual sus abrazos eran tan agradables?

.

.

Se sobresaltó al oír los toques de la puerta, tropezando un poco por la mal jugada del espacio que había en el vestidor.

—¡Está ocupado! —Gruñó con solo oír solamente risas de niños detrás de la puerta; Mocosos sin nada que hacer.

Quedó convencido con la camisa ofrecida, aunque siguió modelando para sí mismo al ver que en realidad le quedaba bien. Sonrió muy leve al tan solo pensar en la sonrisa de Emil cuando le dijera que su sugerencia realmente le favoreció.

Probándose las demás ropas escogidas por sí mismo, terminó satisfecho de solo 2, incluyendo la que escogió Emil, claro estaba.

Salió del pequeño lugar y miro que Emil ya estaba pagando su ropa, ¿Tanto tiempo de tomó allá adentro? Incluso juraba que la fila estaba larga.

Cuando este terminó, miro al italiano con una sonrisa apenada— ¡Perdón! Quise aprovechar la corta fila para poder pagar mi ropa, ojalá no te haya molestado.

Michele solo alcanzo a suspirar pesado, pero aún así, solo una sonrisa diminuta se formó en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo. La gente a veces me desespera, y lo único que quiero es simplemente acabar rápido.

Emil alzó una ceja.

—No eres de convivir con la gente, ¿Verdad?

Crispino se reincorporo; Había olvidado que este no lo _conocía._

—B-Bueno, no soy tan fanático de estar rodeado de mucha gente, y menos cuando estos hablan sin parar, me es desesperante.

Y Emil no dijo nada, algo que preocupó un poco a Michele, dándose cuenta hasta ahora de lo que dijo.

 _Mierda_.

—¡N-No es que tú me desesperes! —Comentó rápidamente— ¡No q-quise…!

—Entiendo, entiendo. —Emil rió un poco, para la sorpresa de Mickey, una risa muy ligera y relajada— Si entendí tu punto, y… bueno, a veces también me es agobiante estar rodeado de gente, pero más que nada, cuando soy el centro de atención. —Rascaba su nuca en lentitud— Digo, es estúpido, porque patino y mucha gente me mira, pero… creo que es diferente cuando están cerca, no sé si yo me explique bien.

Michele asintió, lo entendía, perfectamente.

—Sientes que entre más cerca tienes las miradas, más sientes la presión, de pensar que no debes hacer o decir algo equivocado, de no fallar. —Hizo una mueca, pero luego, no se sintió con el sentimiento de hacerlo, y lo reemplazó con una mirada agradable, para el pensamiento de Emil que no se le escapó— Pero, creo que con que te sientas bien contigo mismo, reconociendo lo que haces mal, y lo que no, eso ayuda a mejorar.

Si bien aquello no era relacionado a lo que inicialmente había dicho respecto a su molestia frustrada, pero aún así, pensó que lo de Emil era mucho más alarmante y deslucido, tanto que llegó a tener una solución de aquello, según su experiencia ante esa situación; Emil no era el único que padeció de eso, y por ello estaba dispuesto a ayudarle para que cuando la situación se repita, estuviese listo para confrontarlo.

Sus pensamientos dejaron de divagar entre sí, sintiendo el peso de la mano del rubio encima de su hombro, y una sonrisa que ya estaba más que dispuesto a querer verla las veces que sean necesarias.

—Gracias Michele, por comprender. Ahora me siento mejor, creo que… mucho mejor que antes.

Y Michele también se sintió mejor.

—No hay de qué.

Se acercaron a la fila, y para la mala suerte del italiano, había crecido.

Pero no le molestó del todo, ni siquiera le tomo importancia al tener al checo a su lado, que estuvo dispuesto a esperar con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salieron de la tienda; Emil insistió en poner toda la ropa en una sola bolsa para ahorrar la cantidad, ya cuando llegaran al hotel podrían repartirse lo que le correspondía a cada uno.

El checo aún hablaba de lo que pudo haberse comprado, entre esas decepciones que se llevó cuando alguna camisa o pantalón no fueron del todo su agrado al ya vestirlo, y Michele tan solo se mantenía escuchando al más joven, comprendiendo un poco su malestar, pues él también había salido decepcionado de la ropa que se probó.

Entraron a más tiendas, esta vez a unas de artesanías o de recuerdos, de cosas que pudiesen ver y no tardar en pensar comprarlas; Habían tardado un poco más en la ropa que entre las otras visitas, ambos hombres les surgió el hambre. Sin embargo, habían decidió mirar de paso algunas tiendas más, entre esas de joyería, en la que él italiano le entró la curiosidad de entrar para ver algún accesorio para regalarle a su hermana.

Pero antes de entrar a dicha tienda, miró el mismo brazalete que había visto antes.

En la muñeca de Sara.

Miró de reojo a Emil, volviendo a dar su vista al brazalete, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió cierta molestia al recordar que el menor le había obsequiado eso a su melliza.

—¿Quieres comprar algo aquí?

—Eh… —Michele volteó a donde el rubio, que estaba exactamente a unos centímetros cerca— N-No, yo solo…

—¡Hey! Con que aquí fue…

—¿Que co…? —Dió a donde el checo miraba, y en eso observó que daba en el accesorio— ¿Fue que?

—Oh, no se si lo has visto, pero ese brazalete —Señaló con un dedo aquello, Michele asintió en entendimiento— Lo tiene Sara.

—Oh, sí… Lo he visto. —Mordió su labio, reprimiendo su incomodidad— ¿Debió costar mucho, no?

—Bueno, Seung-Gil no se quejó del precio.

 _¿Seung-Gil?_

—Espera… —Mickey, que se sintió aún más frustrado, miró al más alto— ¿Seung-Gil… compro eso?

—Si, para tu hermana.

—¿Cuando?

—Fue como hace dos días, creo. Él, Sara y yo salimos, pero me pidió que fuera antes a su habitación de hotel. Me pidió su opinión y yo le dije que estaba perfecto. —Comentó con simpleza; No pensando en lo que causó en el italiano.

Sin embargo, Michele tampoco entendía lo que ahora sentía.

¿Entonces aquel coreano fue quien le obsequió a su hermanita aquella joya que fue una de las cosas que le hizo enloquecer aquella noche?

Bien, con eso confirmaba algo, muy importante; Había perdido la cabeza. Aquel brazalete era la última cosa que jamás creyó que podía haber justificado su malas acciones de cuando discutió con Emil, y ahora que descubrió que no fue el mismo quien había hecho de su hermana aún más linda y coqueta, no sabía si sentirse pésimo o de plano festejar de que el checo no estaba cortejando a su hermana.

Espera, ¿Era eso lo que le hacía sentir ahora? ¿Alegría?

A pesar de que Emil no fingía querer una amistad con él, aún seguía suponiendo que este si gustaba de su melliza, pero, ahora las cosas eran muy de lo contrario a como había pensado.

Era extraño, demasiado extraño a decir verdad. Normalmente la alegría no era lo que daba cuando los chicos no tenían intenciones románticas con Sara, era más alivio, paz, tranquilidad, de que no tenía que hacer algún movimiento para alejarlos de ella, evitar que le hagan daño.

Bueno, haberlos alejado, antes; Ya no hacía eso, le había prometido a la chica la libertad que se merecía. Aún le costaba, pero era algo que debía sobrellevar.

Pero regresando a la situación, no podía sentirse más que feliz de saber que entre Nekola y su hermana no había algo más que amistad.

¿Debería sentirse mal?

No entendía sus propias emociones, de verdad creía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Espera, ¿Entonces Seung-Gil…?

—Oye Michele. —El rubio puso una mano en frente del otro— No es que este apresurado, pero le estaba echando el ojo a un restaurante de por allá, quizás sea buena idea ir a comer ahí.

Michele miró hacia la dirección, a lo que asintió, poco a poco entusiasmado, hasta sonreír— S-Sí, yo… yo también tengo hambre hasta morir, vayamos.

Sería mentira decir que Emil no notó el repentino toque de alegría que daba en los gestos del mayor, pero decidió callar por culpa de los gruñidos de su estómago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había pasado rápido, o eso pensó el checo cuando ya eran pasadas de las 6 de la tarde al haber salido de comer con Crispino, que no había podido acabarse siquiera la comida que había pedido; Tenían para cenar más de rato.

O eso habían pensado, hasta que se encontraron con Mila y Georgi, que los invitaron a cenar, el cual ya habían invitado a Sara.

Michele quiso negarse, pues estos mencionaron la obvia asistencia de Leroy, además de que no estaba de ánimos de comer con tanta gente, aunque estos sean conocidos.

Pero Emil había aceptado gustosamente, aunque había sido solo de su parte, miró a Michele con una no intencional insistencia, o eso lo pensaba el mismo italiano, no creía que Emil fuese capaz de ello, y menos cuando… no se conocían mucho.

Ante la sonrisa animosa e hiperactiva del menor, causó en el moreno una excepción, a lo que terminó aceptando, haciendo que Georgi sonriera y les diera la dirección del lugar en donde irían; Era un pequeño club que estaba cerca del hotel en donde se hospedaban los rusos.

Luego de la charla, estos retomaron su camino a su hotel, habían recibido un mensaje de Sara, que había ido a verificar algunas cosas de su rutina para la competencia, junto a su entrenador.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la habitación de Michele, en la que separarían las compras que hicieron en la tienda de ropa, teniendo al italiano un poco más tranquilo al por fin llegar a su habitación a descansar un poco.

—Este día estuvo bueno, realmente disfrute de ir a las tiendas acompañado de ti. —Comentó sincero, aún se sorprendía que dijera todo eso sin trabas ni vergüenza; Mickey reprimió una sonrisa.

Sacó la ropa de la bolsa con suavidad, tratando de no maltratar la mucho, pues estas estaban muy bien acomodadas como para destenderlas.

—Creo que aún así invertimos bien nuestro dinero en la ropa, aunque fue menos de lo que nos probamos, pero fue algo adecuado. —Miro la camiseta violeta, acomodandola junto a su demás ropa— Al final tuviste razón en…

Calló, levantó la mirada, y noto la abstraída expresión del checo. Al igual que se dio cuenta de que estaba singularmente callado.

Sin embargo, desde que salieron del restaurante, había mantenido silencio, o al menos no hablaba demasiado como antes de, apartando el momento en el que se encontraron con los rusos, en donde el menor confirmó su asistencia a la invitación, pero luego de ello, hasta no comentó absolutamente nada.

Michele ladeó su cabeza un poco, frunciendo su ceja, sin estar molesto— ¿Sucede algo?

Emil sobresaltó al oírlo, reaccionando, y sintiéndose de repente un poco nervioso.

—N-No, yo… Solo pensaba. —Rió falsamente; Michele pudo notarlo— Nada importante.

—No mientas.

Emil retiró su nerviosismo solo un poco, ahora estaba pasmado ante lo dicho por el mayor. Haberle dicho eso, como si le conociera.

¿O acaso es demasiado obvio?

Michele quito el gesto reprimido. Suspiró con pesadez, mientras tomaba su ropa acomodada encima de una y otra.

—Bueno, si no quieres decirme está bien, solo… Solo quería saber si te incomoda algo.

Iba a decir más, pero no quería hacer sentir mal al otro por no querer contarlo, no era su intención, y por eso no trataba de forzarlo. Guardo las prendas en el guardarropa de la habitación, junto a la demás, y estaba listo para decirle al checo que podía si quería retirarse a su habitación, después de todo iban a verse en un rato más tarde.

No obstante, Emil tosió, no se distinguió si fue falso o verdadero, pero si cumplió con el cometido, de que Michele le pusiera atención.

—Yo… Creo que te dije algo que no debía.

Ahora Emil tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Mickey solo alcanzó en alzar una ceja, no logrando entender lo que quiso decir este, a lo que volvió a sentarse en la cama y, dar señal al menor de que hiciera lo mismo.

—Perdón, pero… ¿A qué te refieres?

No lo lograba, no pudo recordar algún comentario indebido por parte de Emil, siquiera este no dijo algo sobre su persona o siquiera de algo relacionado con él, claro descartando sobre su recomendación de ropa.

Dejó de forzar su memoria, cuando el chico barbudo por fin se sentó en la cama, en el otro costado de esta, mientras seguía con su mirada nerviosa, y algo inquieta.

—Fue… Fue lo que te dije sobre el brazalete. —Le recordó, Michele alzó ambas cejas al haberlo hecho, y en espera a que dijera más— Sara… Me había pedido que no te dijera nada, ¡Y prometí no hacerlo! Pero… N-No sé, no entiendo como no pude recordarlo en el momento que te dije, ¡Lo solté descaradamente! Cielos, soy mal amigo…

Michele razonó un poco; La preocupación de Emil se basaba a que olvidó lo que era una promesa a su hermana de no decir algo que no le convenía, y viendo un poco a como se encontraba el menor, seguía deslucido, y confundido.

Pero él lo entendió, quizás, aquella "promesa" había sido dada antes del accidente, y luego de esta, al no recordar al italiano, como no tenía más su imagen en sus recuerdos, Emil le comentó aquello sin siquiera pensar que incluso debía ser cuidadoso a quien le revelaba que el otro tipo había obsequiado el brazalete a su hermana.

Asintió, solo pudo hacer eso, pero ni eso el rubio pudo notar, pues seguía demasiado alertado por haber roto la promesa que le hizo a su amiga.

De solo pensarlo, se sintió mal por parecerle tierno aquello.

—Hey, Emil… —Le tocó su hombro, y rápidamente obtuvo su mirada de sus ojos azulados— No debes preocuparte, no lo recordabas, además… Quizás fue por el accidente que causó eso, no recordar la promesa… —Trató de sonreírle con tranquilidad— Sara lo entenderá.

Emil tomó aire para tener calma, las palabras del moreno le tranquilizaron un poco, después de todo, era el hermano mellizo de su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, como se dijo… fue poco.

—Ahora que lo dices… —Emil hizo un gesto fastidiado— Me aterra, es decir… —Se tocó sus cabellos, abrumado— No recordar eso, además de… La camisa, ¿Recuerdas? Lo de la tarde, cuando entré a la primera tienda y reconocí la camisa. —Suspiró— No le tome importancia, pero… Ahora que lo pienso. —Se levantó, dando pequeñas vueltas.

—Emil… —El moreno se quiso levantar, pero cuando el checo se detuvo, deteniendo su mirar en la suya, se estremeció un poco.

—Tengo miedo, Michele, miedo a que… En estos momentos no recuerdo cosas, importantes o no… Siento que incluso aún hay cosas que debo tratar de recordar.

Entendía, era obvio que en algún momento, Emil se sintiera así, que de repente entrará en razón de que había recuerdos que no estaban ahí, tanto buenos como… Malos.

—Ni… siquiera… ni siquiera te recordaba a ti. —Se frotó su mejilla— Y ahora, sé que eres alguien bastante importante.

¿Qué?

¿Alguien importante? ¿De verdad?

¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—N-No entiendo, eh…

No dijo más, no podía articular siquiera las preguntas precisas. Sentía como si estás revolotearan dentro de su mente, sin fijar exactamente ordenado.

¿Emil lo recordaba?

—Quiero decir —Mickey retrocedió instintivamente cuando Nekola se volvió a sentar en la cama— Dijiste que eras patinador, digo… no diré que con eso fue suficiente para saber quién eres, pero… —Pensó, sonriendo algo apenado— Tengo una pequeña reproducción guardada en Youtube sobre tus rutinas, y… No pude evitar pensar que… Las había visto en algún momento atrás.

Michele se sintió, inesperadamente, aliviado, pero eso aumentó a ser algo de… Conmoción.

No negaría que por un lado se sentía mal porque este no lo recordó del todo, pero al menos, iban de paso a paso, y eso ya era un pequeño avance, respecto a lo que dijo el doctor, cualquier ayuda era buena, y ante ver que Emil recordó un poco sus programas de temporadas y competencias de patinaje pasadas, le hizo ver que estaba al menos dando el apoyo.

Pero seguía temiendo, que en algún momento… Este recordara todo, sobre la discusión, las palabras, el reproche estúpido que dio esa noche, que en un día a otro, Emil fuera a él y le dijera que no podían seguir siendo amigos por lo afectado que se vio luego de aquella situación.

No quería perder… a su Amigo.

—Hey Michele.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando la voz suave de Emil resonó en sus oídos, algo cerca, siendo la cama de una sola persona, no había tanta distancia entre ambos chicos.

Michele sonrojó.

—Perdón, estaba… Pensando estupideces.

 _Si, lo eran._

—Oh, pues deben ser estupideces realmente intensas. —Bromeó un poco.

En su juicio, aquello no le pareció del todo divertido, tan solo el italiano sonrió ligeramente.

—Supongo…

Emil miro un poco más al castaño, no notando que en un momento, sus manos estaban casi rozando.

Michele tampoco lo notó.

—Entonces, está claro que ya te conocía desde antes de ese accidente, y no solo porque eres "el hermano de Sara" —El checo rió, se dio a ver un poco de timidez en la acción— Sin embargo… ¿Eso es todo?

—¿A-Ah… A qué te refieres?

—Si, digo… —Mordió su labio, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas— Si antes de esta salida de hoy, no hubo otras, ya sabes… Como amigos íntimos, ¿Solo te conozco por las competencias?

Quedó estático ante la pregunta, no sabiendo si era adecuado responder.

Es decir, claro que se conocieron en competencias, pero después de cierto tiempo, su relación se desarrolló, quitando qué tal vez él si había considerado solo a Emil como un rival más en pasado, el checo si había tenido intenciones de tener una amistad.

No, no lo conocía solo en competencias, por lo menos no por parte de Emil, y eso realmente le estaba dando cierto miedo, decirle que Emil le había apoyado muchas veces, habían tenido conversaciones que Michele creía que fuera de su hermana, jamás tuvo con nadie más. Era muy evidente tanto para él mismo como para los demás que su amistad era algo que se miraba demasiado en la televisión y las tendencias de internet.

Respiró hondo, y negándose internamente sobre decirle todo aquello al menor.

—Básicamente, somos como rivales, aunque hablábamos un poco, pero… —Parpadeó lento— No hay más, claramente… Está es la primera vez que… Nos tratamos más, fuera de competencias.

 _Michele Crispino, eres un tipo de la mierda._

Logró pensar para sí mismo, incluso pensaba que eso fue lo último le quitó respeto a sí mismo.

Y para el colmo, Emil lo creyó tontamente. Asintió en comprensión, y no volvió a preguntar más.

—Bueno, al menos… Eso quedó en modo pasado. —Le brindó una de sus típicas sonrisas afectuosas, causando un revuelco en el corazón del italiano, quitando inmediatamente el sentimiento de culpa que había sentido anteriormente, reemplazandolo por el del…

¿Cariño?

—Si, yo… Estoy bien con esta decisión.

Y con ello, el checo se llevó consigo una pequeña alegría, dando en ademán que aquello era lo mismo que pensaba.

Decidieron cambiar un poco el tema, y aunque Nekola seguía sintiéndose incómodo en haber revelado ese "secreto" de parte de la hermana del chico, no pudo resistir en que la duda se soltara verbalmente.

—Aunque no entiendo… —Alzaba su ceja en modo dudoso— ¿Por qué Sara querría ocultarte algo como eso? Se supone que… serías el primero. —Mantuvo sus facciones sin exteriorizar algún modo de sentir— Digo, ustedes se ven muy unidos, se ve que se quieren así que… No creo que sea algo muy grave para ocultartelo.

Crispino no respondió. Eso hizo que Emil dejara que su mente se esforzará en encontrar alguna respuesta a su propia duda; No logro procesar siquiera alguna posibilidad u opciones, cuando Michele soltó un gran aliento.

—Yo… —Mickey rascaba su nuca con irritación, de recordar el porqué de lo que sería la razón— Soy… Considerado alguien… Algo celoso.

—Oh… —Emil asintió, pero frunció el ceño— ¿Algo?

—Pff, bueno… —Resopló— Soy muy celoso.

Por un lado, Emil le pareció divertido la reacción del otro, pero quiso guardarselo para sí.

—Desde pequeño, he sido muy protector con ella. Siempre he estado al tanto de cualquier chico que se le acercara. —Se cruzó de brazos en lo que se recargaba en el marco de la cama— No me gusta que los chicos la miren, con sus miradas sedientas sexuales. Me creen estúpido, pero claro que no lo soy, sé cuando ellos tienen dobles intenciones con ella y por eso…

Se detuvo al ver el rostro exaltado del menor, aunque pudo distinguir que no estaba asustado. Pero aún así, tomo un respiro, suave y lento, tosiendo un poco en lo que se removía un poco en su lugar.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que la sobreprotegía. —Aclaraba— Al punto de que… No permitía que ningún chico se le acercara directamente, siempre estaba yo para verificar que no le hiciera nada , y eso le llegó a ser insoportable para ella… —Gruñó; No podía controlarse, estaba mostrando una verdadera parte de sí mismo— Supongo que por eso, trató de ocultarme que ese estúpido coreano está cortejandola.

Bien, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez ahora entendía las razones de su hermana, y procesando que Lee estaba comprando cosas para regalarle.

 _¡¿Qué demonios se creía ese tipejo?!_

—Y con más razón debió de ocultarme mejor eso, ¡Seung-Gil es un bastardo! —Se quejó, no midiendo su ira, ni porque Emil _desconocía_ esa parte de él— Tantas veces que la rechazó, y ahora está obsequiandole cualquier baratija que quizás no le costó más de mil dólares seguro, ¡Esta vez tengo derecho de molestarme!

No prosiguió su molestia ni quejas, la risa del checo hizo que disminuyera un poco de su coraje estancado en su ser.

Le molestó, pero a la vez, volvió a cruzar con ese pensamiento de que Emil Nekola tenía la risa más encantadora.

Lo admitía, incluso podía superar a la de su hermana.

—P-Perdona, sé que estás enojado de verdad —Mordió su labio para evitar más risas, pero le era casi imposible.

Michele desvío su mirada, sentía su rostro arder, y era muy notorio la oscuridad de sus mejillas por el carmín del rojizo rubor.

—Pero… Creo que estoy de acuerdo. —Ahora fue Emil quien se recargó en la cama, ni siquiera pensando en si al otro le molestaría, estaba más centrado en lo que iba a decir— Bueno, no digo que Seung-Gil no me agrade, porque he tratado con él y ha llegado a ser buen tipo, aunque para charlar no encajamos, es más frío incluso en mensajes de texto.

Michele alzó una ceja, asintiendo, y recordando que el mismo Lee le había dicho que había hablado un poco con Emil, algo que incluso algo imprevisto para él mismo, le llegó a molestar.

—Bueno, a pesar de que me agrade, también estoy en desacuerdo que Seung haya ignorado a Sara de la manera tan vil, pienso que haberla ignorado vilmente no es manera de rechazar a una dama.

El italiano trataba de ver si estaba cómodo por como el rubio se dirigía a su hermana, o sentirse frustrado cuando miraba la notoria preocupación en la mirada del menor, al grado de pensar… que este podía siquiera quererla… Mucho más.

—Pero bueno, tampoco podemos juzgar. Sara sabe lo que hace, ha demostrado ser muy independiente.

Para la… Posible mala suerte de Michele, sabía que eso era verdad.

—Pero, respecto a tus sentimientos. —Miró al mayor con una calmada expresión— Tú la quieres, y sé que ella comprende que todo lo que hiciste lo realizaste por su bien, porque… Yo también lo pienso.

No sabía si decir algo o dar un simple ademán de sorpresa, aunque el hecho de que Emil fuera de los pocos que realmente comprendió sus actos estúpidos, y no era la primera vez; el año en donde los mellizos se separaron, Emil nunca le hizo ver que era el malo del cuento en toda esa situación, pero que simplemente debía de ver que uno necesita su propio espacio.

Ahora que lo recordaba, quizás el apoyo de Emil fue algo que le sirvió mucho a Crispino de comprender más a su hermana.

—Eres un buen hermano, ella no me ha dicho lo contrario. En el hospital, ella me dijo que te quiere mucho, y que eres importante. —Rió levemente— Incluso dijo que por ello, yo también debería verte como alguien importante, y francamente… Siento que no se equivoca.

Michele estaba exaltado, las palabras de Emil no hicieron un bien para su corazón, tanto sus propias emociones como su mente estaban enloqueciendo, y no podía evitar que el rojo de su rostro aumentará más.

Logro asentir, fue un gran logro para él, teniendo aún que controlarse. Acto seguido, sonrió lo más que pudo, no una sonrisa tan linda como la de Emil, a como pensaba, pero sentía que podía hacerle ver al checo que estaba encantado por sus palabras.

Bien, realmente lo estaba.

—Bueno, creo que debo irme…

—¿Eh? —Michele reaccionó, ahora sintiendo sus emociones bajarse, pero ahora sintiendo que había dado algo no apropiado como para que el menor se quiera retirar.

—Si, bueno… Más tarde iremos con Mila y los demás al club, y huelo a sudor, así que… No quiero apestar más tu habitación. —rió, mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas para irse.

El moreno trató de no dar un suspiro de alivio, reemplazo la acción por una sonrisa, acompañada de una risita pequeña.

—Creo que es igual, digo… Yo también apesto, estábamos paseando juntos, ¿Lo olvidas?

—Creeme, será algo que no pienso olvidar…

No dijeron nada, pues sus miradas volvieron a darse fijamente. Imposible para Emil no querer ver el violeta de los ojos de Crispino.

Estaba fascinado con ellos.

Michele quería decir lo mismo, pero siendose sincero, no estaba del todo en si, no podía articular lo que la mirada azul del más alto le causaba exactamente.

Ambos recobraron los sentidos del presente; Emil esquivo la mirada para evitar volver a perderse por la del italiano.

—Bien, ¿Te veo aquí en una hora?

Michele asintió rápidamente.

—Si, si… yo, supongo que luego podemos ir a buscar a Sara.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. —El rubio reanimó su sonrisa— ¡Está hecho! ¡Nos vemos Mickey…!

El nombrado quedó congelado ante eso, oír su mote de cariño.

Alcanzó a ver qué Emil también se quedó impactado, y lentamente se giró a donde estaba aún sentado el castaño.

—Y-Yo… Yo lo siento, eh… ¡N-No sé porque se me escapó de repente! —Se tocó sus cabellos alarmado— T-Tal vez es porque todo el día tenía ese nombre en mi cabeza.

—¿Eh?

Emil no dijo más, no quería incomodar más al moreno.

—Escucha, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que hizo que te llamara así, pero… No lo volveré a hacer, sé que no te gusta que nadie te llamé por ese apodo, más solo Sara, y lo entiendo así que no volverá a pa-

—N-No, espera.

Michele se levantó, pero no hizo algún movimiento más, pues cerró la comisura de sus labios de inmediato ante su reacción de cuerpo impulsiva.

—Y-Yo… Bueno, n-no tengo problema con que tú me… Me llames así.

—… ¿Ah, no?

Dudó un poco, no entendía como de repente pasó de sentirse desagradable cuando Emil lo apodaba con el mote que únicamente su hermana usaba, y ahora simplemente no tenía ningún problema alguno de que le llamara así.

Pensó que fue la costumbre de todo el tiempo que le había hablado así, pero… No pensaba que fuese solo eso, cuando en realidad, se sentía mucho más enternecido, más tranquilo… Y cálido, más que nada en su corazón.

—Yo… No, no tengo problema, además… Eres amigo de Sara, y ahora… Eres también mi amigo, ¿No es así?

Nekola solo logró asentir, enderezando su postura de ese momento, traspasando saliva con pequeña impresión.

—No tengo problema, Emil… Yo, estoy bien que con que sea así, puedes hacerlo. —Sonrió, de una manera que no pensó que le sonreía alguna vez.

 _Felicidad._

—Puedes llamarme Mickey.

La sonrisa de Emil se ensanchó lentamente en su rostro, aunque esta y rara vez, era el moreno quien ahora sonreía más, y debía admitir que eso era algo por lo que el checo no podía lograr alzar más sus labios. Estaba hipnotizado por ese cálido gesto.

—Bueno, entonces… Entonces lo haré. —Asentía, no quiso ir más allá a la emoción, pero aún deslumbraba un aura alegre.

 _Que ternura_.

—Bien, nos vemos entonces… En una hora, y después vamos por Sara.

Michele asintió.

—Puedo llamarla par-

Con espontaneidad, volvieron a coincidir en sus palabras, pero está vez, ambos rieron; Michele no quiso quedar en vergüenza para sí.

—Yo… Te permito que la contactes. —Le comentó con sutileza, con seguridad— Hay más probabilidades de que te conteste rápidamente.

—Bien, entonces lo haré.

El rubio hizo un gesto de retirarse, abriendo la puerta para salir, pero le dio una última mirada y sonrisa al mayor.

—Nos vemos más tarde Mickey.

El moreno no dijo nada, más solo le correspondió el gesto, dejando que este saliera completamente, oyendo los pasos en marcha, y rápidamente se acercó a la puerta para oír que la de a lado se abriera y cerrara.

Dando concluido ello, solo mantuvo su rostro pegado en la puerta, su frente chocando con esta, cerrando sus ojos con cierta amargura y agobiado.

Sus emociones en esos momentos no lo dejaron tranquilo, era casi una tormenta, un desastre que lo hacían doler la cabeza de a pocos.

Miedo, coraje, tristeza, alegría, felicidad…

Y una que, por más que lo hacía, no podía sacarla de su mente ni su ser, justamente dándose después de que el checo aseguraba que todo esto no era algo de lo que podía estar equivocado...

¿ _Amor_?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entrando a su habitación, Emil fue directo hacia los cajones donde guardaba su ropa, acomodando la nueva entre estas, sonriendo luego de haber concluido el acto.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, y lentamente se sentaba en su cama, pensando en todo lo que hizo hoy; a pesar de borrar la expresión alegre, sus emociones seguían animados por lo bien que fue el día al lado del italiano.

Demasiadas emociones, sensaciones, que para ser honesto, no era algo que sintiera con cualquier persona que le agradara o que incluso fuera su familia.

Ni siquiera con Sara.

Sin estar del todo tranquilo, tomó la computadora portátil, abriéndola y encendiendo para ver qué se había quedado a como la dejó en el medio día.

Había pausado un vídeo de una rutina de Michele.

Al principio, pensó que este podía realmente haber sido alguien bastante importante, porque en lo que miraba sus programas, llegaba a un punto en el que su corazón no dejaba de latir, impidiendo cualquier opinión o sentir negativo; Llegó a incluso ver toda expresión en las facciones del italiano, que lo hizo dudar de que… Realmente este no podía ser solo un ídolo para Emil.

Dudó un poco, pero cuando le pregunto al italiano sobre lo que eran antes de haber perdido un poco de sus recuerdos, esperaba que el otro le dijera algo más, que realmente… Todo lo que hicieron hoy, no era ni lo primero que hacían juntos.

Pero decayó, más no lo expresó, no quería hacer dudar a Michele, y menos cuando vio que este realmente pudo detectar que no era tan bueno disimulando cuando sus nervios eran más grandes.

Emil reanudó el vídeo, volviendo a ver la rutina que… Para él, era uno de los programas más exquisitos y magníficos que Crispino podía tener.

Mordió su labio.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Tocó su pecho, negándose para sí; no sintiéndose seguro de todo eso— ¿Por qué siento que…?

Sin querer, la duda del principio volvió a retomarse en sus pensamientos.

¿Podía considerar que el amor a primera vista… existía?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **¡No estoy muerta! Andaba de parranda (?)**

 **No, ni eso. No estoy en posición ni momentos para hacerlo; la vida adulta es dura, amigos.**

 **Pero bueno, no los tormentare.**

 **Quiero realmente pedirles grandes disculpas, sé que me tarde un año actualizar esto, y sentí la presión más grande cuando veía que gente llegaba y leía, votaba y guardaba está historia en sus hermosas listas de lectura, gracias a ese pequeño apoyo, me motivó al tope para seguir, aunque aún así tenía pensado en terminar la historia, pero no con tantos ánimos como ahora los tengo.**

 **Quiero decir más "excusas" de la ausencia de este fic, pero eso lo pondré en mi tablero, así que si desean pueden leerlo o solo ignorarme, y esperar a la próxima y actualización.**

 **Me emocioné tanto con este capítulo que ganas no me faltan de continuar el otro; Ya solo faltan dos capítulos para terminar esta historia, recuerden que esto es un short-fic, así que no rebasaría de los 5 capitulos más o menos. Así que con más razón me pondré las "pilas" para acabarlo y mínimo entregarles el penúltimo capítulo antes de que se acabe el año xd.**

 **Bien, si leyeron hasta aquí, solo me queda agradecerles su paciencia, en serio, si aún seguías esperando la actualización, pues aquí está!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado, se aceptan votos y comentarios :D**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	5. 4 Descubrimientos, ¿Y algo más?

El club había resultado un poco más grande de lo que Michele había pensado, y con ello, llevaba claramente que había mucho más personas de lo que pretendía soportar en su alrededor.

Chistó los dientes; Había pensado en entrar para no soportar el olor a cigarrillo de los alemanes que se encontraban en la entrada del club, parecía que su vida dependía de ello; Una mala bienvenida, había pensado.

Sin duda estaba a punto de arrepentirse, al grado de querer retirarse de allí, pero una mano posada repentinamente en su hombro fue lo que detuvo en perseguir sus ideas.

—¿Michele? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Emil mientras le miraba con pequeña preocupación.

Claro, ahora recordó el porqué se digno a traer su presencia innecesaria en tal lugar, y por ello es que trato de disimular su incomodidad.

—Eh… S-Sí… Estoy bien —Suspiró pesado— Y ya te dije, puedes llamarme Mickey —Le recordó, inquieto al haber oído como el más joven le seguía llamando por su nombre.

—Lo siento, no pensé que molestaría más que no te llamara por tu apodo —Burló un poco Emil.

Mickey respiró rascó su sienes— Solo es un recordatorio pequeño —Fingió una sonrisa— ¿Que pasa?

—Oh, solo te preguntaba si querías ir directo a la barra de bebidas...

—¡Hey! Me prometiste que iríamos a bailar. —La dulce voz de su hermana se oyó, irrumpiendo a qué Michele volviese a convencerse de que venir a ese club fue una buena idea.

—Oh es cierto, lo siento preciosa. —El menor de los tres acarició los cabellos de la chica, algo que Michele no dio por alto; Frunció su ceja— Solo… Espera, ¡Se me olvido ir al baño en el hotel!

El hombre checo se fue de inmediato, acercándose a alguien para preguntarle en donde quedaban los sanitarios.

Michele maldijo en haberse quedado a solas con su hermana, en esos momentos no estaba del todo contento con ella.

Luego de ciertas revelaciones que se dieron en su habitación.

Para su mala suerte, ella actuaba como si realmente nada pasara, pues en todo el transcurso del camino hacia el club, ésta no dejaba de hablar con Emil, lo cual de cierta forma se había sentido como el que sobraba, he ahí el porque no había puesto atención a nada de lo que Emil le había dicho al llegar.

Es decir, no podía molestarse, no tenía ningún derecho, ambos eran amigos, además de que todo el día Emil se había encontrado con él, hasta ahora.

Pero… No quería que Emil le quitará su atención, no aún.

¿Que le estaba pasando?

—Creo que iré directo a la barra.

Dicho eso, quiso realizarlo, pero se vio deteniendo sus pasos por la mano de su hermana que le sostuvo su brazo.

—Mickey, has estado evitandome desde que nos encontramos.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué…? —No, se agitó mentalmente para quitar la intención de negarlo— Solo estaba dejando que tú y Emil hablaran.

—Oh, ¿En serio? —Fingió sorpresa— ¿Y que con esos gestos que hacías cada vez que volteabas a vernos hace momentos atrás?

Michele abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero antes de intentar encubrir eso dicho por su melliza, sus palabras articularon otra molestia.

—¡Desgraciada! ¡¿Lo hiciste aproposito?!

—Cállate y ven aquí. —Hablo demandante, sujetando más fuerte el brazo de su hermano y dirigirlo a un lugar apartado del ruido del lugar, casi cerca de la entrada.

Michele no quería hablar, sabía que no iba a resistir en reprocharle a su hermana todo lo que tenía dentro, desde lo que Emil le dijo cuando paseaban por la ciudad, hasta lo ocurrido hace momentos.

Oh, pero Sara se veía decidida en arriesgarse, así que solo pudo cruzar sus brazos para esperar a que intentará sacarle sus propósitos.

—¿Que tienes? Te vez más amargado que nunca, y dudo mucho que sea por el club, por más que los detestes.

No dijo nada, se quedó callado, ni siquiera un suspiro, o un gruñido fue emitido en el momento, a lo que eso fue desesperante para Sara, y de ser así, le había dado satisfacción.

—¿Y bien? —Decidió insistir, a lo que Mickey solo sonrió muy leve.

—Eres muy inteligente hermanita, seguro que si le piensas hallarás la respuesta al problema.

—¡No quieras pasarte de listo Michele! ¡O te juro que…! —La chica callo, tratando de meditarse un poco, no quería comenzar la noche en molestarse con su hermano solo por un berrinche –tanto de Michele como de ella–.

Miraron que Emil estaba de regreso, pero antes de verlo querer encontrarlos, Mila y Georgi se habían aparecido, sorpresivamente con Yuri Plisetsky, el cual al parecer había llegado apenas hoy.

Lo distrajeron, así que le dio más tiempo de que Sara y él hablaran de eso, aunque realmente para él era mejor olvidarlo.

—¿Pasó algo con Emil? —Preguntó ella repentinamente, Frunciendo el ceño— ¡¿Es que acaso volviste a reclamarle que estaba muy cerca de mi?!

—¡C-Claro que no! No soy idiota, no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez. —Respondió seguro y muy defenso— No paso nada, salimos y… Bueno, nos la pasamos bien, realmente es un buen chico y… No sé, siento que puedo sobrellevar esto…

Había dejado que sus emociones positivas salieran, tanto que sin querer, la sonrisa en su rostro saliera, dándose cuenta no solo al haberla sentido, también al oír la risa de Sara, haciendo que saliera de su momento feliz.

—¡P-Pero ese no es el punto!, ¡No trates de cambiar el tema!

—¡No lo hago!, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene molesto?

—¡Seung-Gil! ¡¿Quién más podría ser?! —Soltó sin más, agitando sus manos algo exasperado— ¡Sales con él y no me lo dijiste!

Y con eso, Sara quedó callada por un momento, tan solo alcanzó en decir solo un pequeño "Oh", mientras desviaba la mirada con un notorio sonrojo, molestando a Michele, pues por un lado tenía la esperanza que todo lo que le dijo el checo fuese mentira.

—Yo… Lo siento, Mickey —Habló al fin, en lo que trataba de reincorporarse para tener determinación— Te… Te lo iba a decir, pero no ahora…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuando? ¿Hasta que yo me muriera?

—¡No exageres! ¡Sabes que no lo hubieras aceptado!

—Por supuesto que no, ¡Ni ahora ni nunca! Y tengo mis razones, las cuales pensé que tú también tendrías en claro ¡Ese tipo te ha rechazado muchas veces!

—Y créeme que lo tenía en claro, solo le hablaba para tener su amistad.

—¡Ni eso Sara! ¡Debiste de dejarlo! ¡Es un bastardo!

Ambos respiraron hondo, Michele rascando su frente, en lo que Sara su mejilla espolvoreada de rubor.

Agradecían que la música impidiera que sus gritos no se oyeran, o no hasta donde estaban los otros, no querían darles conflictos.

—Mira, tal vez debí tener un poco más de dignidad, pero… En el fondo estaba esperanzada que al menos tuviéramos una buena relación, sin compromiso ni nada, solo amigos —Acomodo un mechón azabache detrás de su oreja— Y te juro que solo pensaba en eso, pero… Él realmente lo intentó, quiso compensar todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, los rechazos, las groserías, eso… y bueno ¿Que te digo Mickey? Me gusta mucho.

Sara se había sonrojado desde que comenzó a explicar, pero a pesar de ello, trato de ponerse lo más seria que pudo, aunque pareció imposible al tratarse de decirle a su hermano mayor que estaba saliendo con un chico al que no inició tan bien su interacción.

Michele estaba molesto, claro que sí, no quería permitirlo, aquel patinador coreano había demostrado todo lo contrario a lo que él esperaba en una pareja perfecta para su hermana, ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones de eso, en nada, porque claro que luego de haber dejado que Sara realizará su vida, este había comenzado a plantearse en cómo debía ser un hombre ideal para ella.

Incluso Emil había sonado buena opción, pero bueno, rápidamente quitó esa idea; Ellos no se gustaban, o por lo menos ya lo sabía que de parte de su hermana no había interés alguno.

Quizás por eso hacía que su corazón se ablandara un poco al no ser tan duro con Sara y su relación.

Su mala relación.

¿En verdad era a causa de Emil? Pensar en él hacía que incluso tratara de entender a su melliza, después de todo, él mismo había sido el quien lo había ayudado a comprenderla en su decisión de hace años, y hace horas que hablaron en el hotel, Emil le había asegurado que ella era muy independiente y que sabía lo que hacía.

Tan solo en haber mirado nuevamente al checo, hizo que sus humos se bajarán, que su frustración desapareciera un poco y que finalmente tomara aire para pensar la situación.

—¿En serio te gusta mucho? —Alzó una ceja al verla asentir, no teniendo intención de ocultar su expresión disgustado— ¿Que le vez?

Sara miró a su hermano con fingida sorpresa, pero luego sonrió en lo que el rojo en su rostro crecía.

—¿Es que no lo has visto con esas cejas? ¡Son tan varoniles!

Bien, no había esperado esa respuesta, ni siquiera fue una razón lógica, y por ello es que no pudo evitar palmear su cara con pena.

Sara rió— Pero en serio, es guapo, y puede ser serio, pero creo que si le tienes paciencia, y miras más allá de su serio aspecto, puedes encontrarte muchas sorpresas.

Michele no lo negaba, eso incluso le sonaba lógico, aunque bueno, no tenía intención de comprobarlo con Seung-Gil.

Quizás lo había sentido con Emil, aquel checo que por más desesperante que podía llegar a ser gracias a su gran hiperactividad y alegría, había aprendido a lidiar con ello, al grado de realmente… apreciarlo.

Emil era genial, buen amigo, confidente, y su aspecto no se podía negar, también era alguien bastante atractivo…

Casi pensaba que incluso… Podía llegar a ser su tipo.

… Un momento, ¿En qué pensaba?, ¿Realmente estaba considerando a Emil como algo más?

¿Siquiera gustaba de hombres?

—¿Mickey?

Reaccionó, golpeandose mentalmente mientras volvía a mirar a su hermana, tratando de que un sonrojo no apareciera.

—Eh, N-No… es que… —Suspiró pesado, volviendo al tema principal— Escucha, creo que está de más en decir que no estoy de acuerdo con esto… —Rascó su nuca— Sin embargo, supongo que si te hace feliz… Entonces… Es suficiente.

De inmediato, sintió los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello, no dudando en corresponder.

—¡Gracias Mickey! ¡Aprecio esto! ¡De verdad! —Acto seguido, besó la mejilla de este muchas veces— ¡Eres el mejor!

—Si, si… Sabes que te quiero. —Frunció su ceño— ¡Pero eso sí! ¡No podrás negarme a que lo tenga en la mira!

Esta no dijo nada pues seguía en su muestra de aprecio y agradecimiento a su mellizo, a lo que esté solo se dejó llevar.

—Oh, y una… una cosa más —Las palabras fueron suficientes para que la azabache parara su acto— No… No le digas nada a Emil, es decir… Él fue quien me dijo, no quisiera que le reclamaras.

—¿Emil te lo dijo? —No estaba molesta, incluso se veía sorprendida, como si no recordara lo que hizo que el checo le prometiera.

—Sí, me dijo cuando… Cuando vi tu brazalete en el estante de joyería cerca en el bulevar de la ciudad —Señaló aquella en un tono acusatorio, haciendo que Sara ocultara su muñeca con el brazalete, mientras sonreía fingiendo inocencia— Y cuando llegamos al hotel, se disculpó porque dijo que te había prometido que no me diría nada.

—Oh. —La chica se puso pensativa, logrando llegar al recuerdo de cuando ella y Emil habían hablado del tema, sonrió y expresó su emoción al haber acertado— Ya recordé, él y yo hablamos sobre el tema.

—Bueno, supongo que ustedes tienen mucha confianza —Michele rodó sus ojos, incómodo— Más de la que nosotros se supone que tenemos.

—Oh vamos Mickey, no me hagas repetir las razones del porque no te dije nada. —Alzó una ceja amenazadora, suficiente para que el mellizo no reprochara más.

—Bien, ya. Solo… Espero que sigas teniendo la confianza en mi para este tipo de temas —Michele trato de ocultar su pequeñísimo puchero.

Aunque bien no fue tan encubierto, Sara había apretado las mejillas de su hermano con ternura.

—Te lo diré, solo no seas tan duro.

—Sabes que no te prometeré eso.

—Con que lo intentes ya es suficiente. —Volvió a besar la mejilla de su hermano, para así, comenzar a alejarse hacia donde sus amigos.

—¡Recuerda no reprocharle a Emil!

Sara le guiño el ojo en entendimiento, siguiendo el paso nuevamente justo cuando Michele iba también en su dirección.

Al ver a los gemelos regresar, Emil sonrió más animado y se acercó a enganchar cada brazo en cada Crispino.

—¡Bien! Que empiece la diversión.

….

Luego de una hora, JJ y Leo habían dado presencia también al lugar, yendo directamente a la pista de baile a dar compañía a Mila y Yuri.

Mientras eso pasaba, Emil bailaba con Sara a como le prometió, siendo eso aún algo incómodo para Michele, y lo que más extraño le parecía, es que maldecía que fuese su hermana estuviese tan cerca del checo.

Había comenzado a comer en lo que estos se divertían, mala decisión para él al tener que ver desde cerca a la chica y su amigo demasiados felices uno al otro, no terminando de degustar.

Suspiró con suavidad, dejó de lado su hamburguesa, desviando su mirada. Alzó una ceja cuando miró a Georgi hablar con uno de los barman, seguro sobre su nueva cita que no dejaba de presumir, en redes sociales, y fuera de estas.

Rodó sus ojos en lo que miró que Emil regresaba hacia la barra, en donde estaba sentado; Sin querer, había sonreído en modo de saludo.

—¿Y Sara?

—Bueno… —El rubio miró hacia otro lado— Atendiendo a su amorcito.

Michele alzó una ceja, volteando a ver a dónde precisamente Emil indicaba, y dándose cuenta que con lo que esté había dicho, fue porque su hermana se había ido a saludar al causante de sus histerias de hace horas.

Quiso levantarse, no quería quedarse con las ganas de gritarle y recriminar a Seung-Gil, pero sentir de nuevo esa cálida mano encima de su hombro fue buen impedimento de toda acción "equivocada".

—Tranquilo, ella estará bien.

Oh, por supuesto que él sabía que su hermana no necesitaba protección… no ahora.

—Solo quería hablar con Seung, ya sabes… Advertirle que si juega con mi hermana…

—No te preocupes, ya me encargue de eso.

—¿Huh?

Emil le miró de reojo, sonriéndole con pequeña complicidad al italiano.

—Llamo hace rato, estaba en el baño cuando pasó —Se recargo en la barra— Le dije que ya habías hablado con ella, y a mi parecer, con eso tuvo suficiente de que lo estarás teniendo en la mira.

—¿Hi-Hiciste eso? —Michele lo miró un poco asombrado, desconcertado— Y le dijiste que yo… Espera, ¿Co-Como supiste?

Rió— Lo supuse, no creo que te hubieras mantenido callado con ella, aún y sin mi presencia —Le miró por completo— Creo que no soy el único obvio ante mis acciones.

Sin poder luchar en contra, Mickey había tomado color en sus mejillas, recordando el momento en el que le dijo que las mentiras de Nekola eran evidentes.

¿Entonces él también había notado que estaba evitando a Sara?

Genial, ahora había quedado como un ridículo.

—Creo que es adorable. —Le corrigió Emil, su pensamiento— Aunque te confieso que lo esperaba más de Sara, ignorar al otro cuando está molesto, pero… aún así, contigo también es lindo.

¿Por qué se empeñaba en decir cosas que Michele no acostumbraba a oír de su persona? Su corazón se había acelerado, el ritmo no era nada normal, ¡Nada!

Además, ¿Adorable? ¿Lindo? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Él no trataba de ser lindo!

—¡Idiota! N-No debes de decir eso…

—¿En serio? —Sonó confuso, pero preocupado— ¿Te molesta?

—N-No, pero… ¡Agh! Solo cállate, esto es serio.

Maldijo el haber sentido el rubor más grande; Quería salir huyendo, ocultarse en el baño, o irse de una vez de ahí, lo que sea, no quería volver a oír ese tipo de comentarios.

Esos agradables comentarios, los que sin querer, muy en el fondo pensaba que no le molestaría que Emil siguiera teniendo esos pensamientos sobre él.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan contradictorio?

Miró de reojo a Nekola, queriendo verificar que no lo haya incomodado por su enardecimiento agresivo, se le olvidaba que este podría no recordar sus reacciones toscas.

Sin embargo, poco fue la pesadumbre al verlo con la sonrisa de siempre, el mismo gesto que solo él podía hacer, sin importar la situación, siempre era indicado ver.

No miraba a su dirección, a lo que nuevamente vio a dónde lo hacía, y Mickey notó lo que no estaba preparado presenciar ni aunque ya se lo estuvieran advirtiendo.

Sara bailando con Seung-Gil.

Bien, no sabía si era erróneo la idea porque Sara bailaba con un chico, o insólito porque Seung… estaba bailando.

O bueno, lo estaba intentando, pero seguía siendo algo inusual de él.

No negaría que quería intervenir y sacar a su hermana de la pista; Había otros chicos quienes la miraban y se notaban sus intenciones de tomarla para bailar. Para su fortuna, y pequeña buena demostración de respeto de lo que el patinador asiático mostraba, es que se interpuso entre estos, evitando que siguieran mirando a la chica de cabellos azabaches.

Emil miraba con seguridad, y aprobación, y sin poder saber lo que era preciso de su razón, Mickey sentía que eso era suficiente para quedarse en calma.

Bueno, casi en calma.

Debía de admitir que lo que lo seguía teniendo el ojo a aquellos dos, es por la rara manera de movimiento de Lee.

—Parece ebrio. —Emil soltó una carcajada— Cuando lo está, es más suelto que ninguno, incluso casi como yo, o quizás más.

—¿Tu crees? Dudo mucho que lo sea —Opinó Crispino.

—Bueno, yo no besaría a un hombre casado. —Comentó entre risas el rubio, que terminó en un gesto con desagrado— Pasó en una reunión en Hasetsu, besó al esposo de una amiga de Yuuri Katsuki, ¿Lo conoces, no?

Oh, claro que lo hacía, y también recuerda sobre un beso que se había dado el coreano, con… un tal Nishigori, aquello había ocurrido en una pequeña reunión, en donde vivía el prometido de Viktor. A pesar de no haber ido por su obvia falta de interés, Emil le había contado sobre ello, aunque bien, se esperaba que este mismo no recordara que hizo eso.

Ahora que volvía a su memoria ese detalle vergonzoso de Seung, la poca calma que tuvo hace momentos se retiró por completo, ¿Y que tal si se atrevía a serle infiel a su Sara en un día de estos? ¿O será que podrá controlarse ahora que está en una relación con ella?

Saco un gemido frustrado, se supone que debía de dejar eso de lado, en respecto al cortejo de Sara, no era del todo su asunto, él era un estúpido. Dios, no podía evitarlo, por más que de verdad la situación no fuera grave, Mickey sentía que no podía desviarse, despegar del todo su atención.

Por si las dudas, se prepararía un poco más, mentalmente, si el dichoso asiático se atrevía a romperle el corazón a su melliza, él le rompería la cara.

—Oh, el amor… ¿No es eso algo hermoso?

La voz de Georgi había sido captada por ambos jóvenes, Emil solo asintió, pero Michele aún seguía reservado.

—Es bello, pero a veces hace que hagas tonterías. —Dijo el checo, aún en risas por el intento de baile del coreano.

—Oh vamos Emil, yo pienso que es precioso. —Georgi miró hacia Seung y Sara, con una expresión ilusa— Hacer lo que tú pareja le gusta, a pesar de que no eres bueno, es muy tierno, ¡Adorable! Además Sara se ve feliz, ya era hora de que logrará encontrar a alguien a quien ella quiere pasar por el resto de su vida.

—Si, si… —Michele volteó hacia otro lado. Segundos después se levantó de su lugar— Eh… Yo iré al baño.

Dicho eso, se quiso despejar. Las palabras del ruso mayor le habían llegado como algo forzado a pensar, y sobre todo a aceptar, aún y si Georgi obviamente no tenía la intención de convencerlo a ello, quitando que sospechosamente él sabe lo celoso que era.

Pero, siendo sincero, ¿Quien lo invito a opinar?

Suspiró casi con fuerza, deteniéndose casi a mitad del camino hacia los sanitarios, recargándose en la pared mientras miraba hacia otra parte que no fuera la pista y tuviese que notar a su hermana con su nada agradable nuevo novio.

Si, hasta lo aceptaba, a pesar de que no lo han hecho oficial, no negaba que terminarían realmente haciendo la relación más fuerte; quería llorar.

Sin embargo, aquel que comenzaba a ver como un tipo de "salvador de retraídas decisiones" por esa noche, lo había seguido, llamándolo en lo que llegaba hacia él.

Emil había ido por Mickey.

—¿Estás bien? —Fue lo primero que preguntó. El italiano solo mordió su labio mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones.

—¿Yo? ¿P-Por qué no lo estaría? —Su voz sonaba entrecortada, tosió falsamente— Solo… Solo iba…

—¿Aún te inquieta lo de Seung y Sara?

Michele no lo miro, seguía su violacea mirada en otra parte, que no fuera donde estaban todos, ni donde estaba Emil.

—No te preocupes, no es nada…

—¿Fue porque te dije que Seung-Gil beso a un hombre?

—No, y-yo… Solo olvídalo, no es de importancia…

—Para mi lo es, Mickey.

No contestó más. No se extraño que Emil haya visto lo que trataba de reprimir, era muy transparente respecto a sus molestias y frustraciones, nunca se vio con el afán de ocultarlo, mucho menos si se trataba de su familia.

Miró hacia la pista de baile, a pesar de que ahora los rusos, Leroy y Leo estuvieran interponiéndose un poco en la vista, seguía mirándose las siluetas de Sara y el asiático, que al parecer el último supo hallar una manera de seguirle el ritmo a su melliza, y era en un típico baile de pareja pero con más estilo, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que no lograba entender al estar en el lenguaje de aquel país.

—Yo… Supongo que aún no me acostumbro a esto.

Emil se mantuvo callado, pero no pudo evitar acercarse más al italiano, una vez que noto su la falta de sus ojos violeta.

Michele sonrojó, pero no trato de impedirse aquello, ni el que casi lo estuviera acorralando hacia la pared, no era intencional; No detuvo que sus palabras siguieran.

—Sé que ella ya no me necesita, pero… Aún… Aún es difícil para mí, ya sabes… —Sin temor, pero aún sintiendo timidez, levantó su mirar, apretando sus labios cuando Nekola solamente lo tenía con su mirada endeble— No me siento del todo preparado.

—Y eso lo entiendo, mucho… Mickey.

Michele se guardó una risa para sus adentros; aquel comentario hubiera sido molesto, si se tratara de su anterior interacción con el menor, antes del accidente, cuando todo aquel intento de acercamiento de Emil era para el castaño algo amenazante y fastidioso.

Se felicitó a sí mismo, había dado un gran paso para ser el primer día, a lo que quería mejorar, de su persona. Dejar sus falsas alarmas de "peligro" y desconfianza, abrirse un poco más, aunque con cualquiera no hubiese sido diferente a como normalmente reaccionaría, con ver qué con Emil podía ser crédulo, en querer decirle de su sentir, era suficiente para Mickey el que las cosas estén cambiando un poco.

Nunca más le negaría a Emil.

—Es ridículo. —Mickey rió desganado— Aún y después de 2 años, sigo insistente de querer ver sobre su vida, de lo que hace, con quién está, saber aún de ella…

—El que tú y Sara hayan tomado distancia, no significa que te prohibas saber de ella, ni ella de ti —Emil tocó nuevamente su hombro, ahora en un tacto muy afectuoso— Está bien que aún tengas dudas de lo que debería ser el chico indicado para Sara, está bien no aceptar en primer momento su relación, y sé que ella sabe que no lo haces, pero… Al igual que yo, ella piensa que no es malo.

¿De verdad Sara pensaba eso? Aunque, no había disfrazado muy bien su desacuerdo, incluso antes de que ella y Seung-Gil por fin restregaran su relación en sus narices, jamás intentó fingir que estaba bien con la distancia de Sara, cuando no es para nada eso.

—La quieres, y Sara también te adora; quizás ella tampoco está tan cómoda estando tan alejada de ti, pero al menos intenta distraerse...

Por supuesto, la distracción, era lo que Michele necesitaba, y la verdad, es que no sentía que el patinaje estuviera siendo de gran utilidad por el momento, así que por ello decidió tomarse un año fuera de aquel deporte, porque por más que lo amaba, también tenía nostalgia, momentos que pasó con su melliza dentro del hielo, así que debía de por lo menos mantenerse distanciado de lo que le recuerde a ella.

Se sintió mal, porque al ver a Emil, se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo había tenido una buena opción de distracción ante sus narices.

Si, gran idiota.

—Emil, eh… S-Sé que solo hemos pasado un día, pero… Has sido de mucha ayuda, tanto para entender a mi hermana, como a mí mismo…

—¿Quieres que hablemos ahora de Seung-Gil?

—No me interesa ese idiota en lo absoluto. —Respiró profundo; sentía que había vuelto, y no pudo sentirse complacido al oír la risa de Emil.

—Es broma. —Aclaró el checo— Me alegra ser de ayuda, en especial para ti…

Michele sonrió torpemente, había optado eso como última opción, parecía chico colegial a cada momento que Emil lo hacía sentir así.

Especial.

¿Como pudo ser tan mala persona con él antes?

—Deja de decir eso, el que sea el hermano de Sara, no quiere decir que sea tan adorable como ella. —Bromeó Michele.

Emil negó entre risas— Creo que el que no seas como ella me parece bien, eres maravilloso a tu manera.

Y de nuevo, Michele no sabía que responder por su falta de experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones. Una vez más, Emil lo estaba mirando de una manera que no podía resistir a corresponder gesto.

Pero antes de que pudiese responder, Emil se separó un poco.

—Bien, entonces… ¿Si era verdad sobre ir al baño?

—Eh… —El rubor había crecido— B-Bien, solo quería alejarme de Georgi…

—Entiendo, esta noche está más cursi de lo normal —Rió el rubio, cruzándose de brazos— De todas formas, solo preguntaba, para saber si quieres bailar.

—¿Bailar? —Miro hacia la pista, se dio cuenta que sus compañeros se habían despejado de allí, Mila y Yuri estaban en la barra, mientras los dos americanos no se veían por ningún lado, quizás estaban en el baño.

—Creo que Sara y Seung siguen bailando, pero podemos hacerlo alejados de ellos…

—Bueno, eh… N-No sé bailar muy bien…

Su obstáculo fue ignorado, Emil le había tomado su mano para guiarlo hacia la pista. Claro, alejados de su hermana y el asiático.

—No busco que seas un experto, solo déjate llevar por el ritmo y estará bien.

Michele trato de no dar un semblante incómodo, o que al menos Emil no lo notara. Entre tantos saltos y movimientos enérgicos, este ya estaba sintiendo crecer sus ansias de querer irse del lugar.

Claro, cuando sintió la mano de Emil apretar un poco más la suya, al momento de que el mismo volteo a dedicarle una sonrisa cálida, la idea principal de nuevo se había hecho de lado.

—Por lo menos intentemos, ¿Si?

Sin tomarse el tiempo de pensarlo, Crispino ya había asentido.

¿Que podía salir mal?

—Bueno, con que no sea música electrónica me parece bien.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —Emil fingió indignación, sacando solo una risa afligida del italiano. Comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro.

—Emil, respeto tus temas de patinaje, pero en mi punto de vista, eso es muy difícil para bailar.

—¿Pero no crees que lo planteo muy bien? —El checo se había acercado a sonreírle con pequeño orgullo— Y oye, ¿Acaso has visto mis programas?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —El rojo de sus mejillas había crecido, pero con suerte, mantuvo serenidad en su habla— Eres un buen patinador, que no escojas buena música es otra cosa.

—¡Michele Crispino! No voy a permitir que ofendas mi gusto musical —Le recriminó, aunque su sonrisa seguía restregada en su rostro— Aunque gracias por considerarme un buen oponente.

—Eres de los mejores, lo admito.

Dejaron un momento el habla, y había durado cuando la música había terminado. Sin embargo, había cambiado, a un idioma que Emil había hablado jamás.

—Hey, conozco esta canción… —Michele sonrió de lado. Luego, ambos se giraron a ver a Leo dando un pequeño "Wow", mientras salía del baño, junto a Jean.

—¡No sabía que también reproducen este tipo de canciones aquí! —Gritó el latino, empujando al canadiense de nuevo a la pista de baile.

Emil alzó una ceja al entender— ¿Es acaso una canción en Español? —Miró a Michele con curiosidad.

—Si, no sabía que también escuchaban este estilo —Sin siquiera percatarse, comenzó a moverse un poco más, algo que al menos el rubio, si hizo.

—¿Sabes lo que dice? —Emil trato de seguir su ritmo— ¿Escuchas este género?

—Sara y yo aprendimos español en nuestra época Junior. Aunque no soy amante del _reggaeton._ —Negaba seguro— Pero mi hermana comenzó a escucharlo antes de… separarnos —Hizo una leve mueca— Y esta canción fue una de sus favoritas, fue imposible sacarmela de la cabeza.

—Para no saber exactamente lo que dice, es buena para bailar. —Lo miro de pies a cabeza— Solo mírate, creo que incluso los movimientos te aprendiste.

—No te negaré que disfrute hacerlo, Sara fue buena maestra. —Mordió su labio al tratar de sacar su sonrisa de orgullo— Pero no los pasos que hacen los latinos, esos se me hacen… poco decentes.

—Bueno, ahora eres el maestro. —Nekola propuso con confianza— Sigue bailando, seguiré tu ritmo.

—Bueno, no vayas a despegar tu atención de mi.

….

No sabía que tipo de "espíritu" lo habría poseído en aquella noche.

De verdad, había dejado que su cuerpo simplemente se dejara llevar por el ritmo de la música latina, entre otras canciones que ya ni se percató de que género o idioma fuesen.

Fuera de Sara, o incluso del patinaje, nunca había tomado iniciativa en la pista, siempre se había reservado a mostrar ciertos puntos de su persona, siendo el tipo que salía de todo estereotipo de hombre italiano "ideal". Nunca se había tomado la molestia de cambiar ello, ni en hacer cambiar la opinión de los demás en respecto a su personalidad arisca, y una actitud cerrada.

Pero, esa noche, parecía otra persona.

No pensó si su imagen quitaba todo rastro ya dado, ni siquiera había tenido la idea de hacerlo. No cuando Emil estaba atento hacia él, sus ojos azules no miraban a otro lado que no fuera él, y eso era razón suficiente para Michele en seguir con ello.

No eran movimientos que considerara indebidos, a pesar de verificar por un momento que eran rutinas muy diferentes a lo que los demás bailaban, pero bien, a Mickey no le importaba; A Emil no le importaba.

Estaba bien.

Incluso había optado por algunos movimientos parejos, media vueltas, roces de manos, tomadas de cintura, entre otros desplazamientos que concordaron con la canción dada en el momento. Llegó un tiempo en donde ni siquiera pensaron bien que es lo que estaban bailando, pero bien, ambos seguían riendo y divirtiéndose, no debían preocuparse de si los demás les miraban extraño, al fin de cuentas eran extranjeros, eran ellos los que invadían la ciudad para dar apoyo a quienes eran sus amigas, que participarían próximamente en competencia profesional.

Pero, eso fue lo último que tanto a Emil como Michele se les había cruzado por sus mentes, al igual de que el italiano ya no tomara riendas de vigilancia hacia su melliza con su antipática pareja.

Al igual que Emil, él tenía su atención hacia el mismo.

Estaban en su mundo.

…

—¡Michele! —La rusa de cabellos rojizos miraba hacia todas partes, aún sin saber en dónde se encontraba el mencionado— ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—Ya vámonos Mila, seguro ya se fue y no lo dijo, quizás no soportó que su hermana estuviera ignorándolo con el cejas grandes.

Mila reprimió una risa al oír a su amigo de cabellos dorados— Ya, la última vez lo vi hablando con Emil, aunque a él tampoco lo veo por ningún lado.

—Quien sabe, lo habrá tomado para desquitarse, tú sabes, besuquearse con él en algún rincón o algo así.

—Oh cielos Yuratchka, ¿Que cosas dices? —Regañó, pero luego, pensó un poco— Uh… ¿En serio crees que sería capaz?

—Son tus amigos, debes saber de qué son capaz —Rodó sus ojos— ¡Ya me quiero ir!

—Bien, bien. Solo ve al baño a verificar si están ahí o… Ah, olvídalo, allí vienen.

Miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con unos risueños chicos que no paraban de tambalearse como si fueran dos ebrios a punto de caer.

Aunque bueno, el alcohol fue lo último que probaron aquella noche.

—Vaya, vaya. —Mila irrumpió su pequeña aura de diversión— ¿Que tanto hacían?

—Oh nada, solo estábamos…

—¿Sabías que Mickey es tan bueno en el baile? ¡Deberías verlo! Es tan… Inhumano.

Michele se detuvo a pensar un poco en lo que el checo había dicho. Aquello que… Él también había dicho desde el momento que lo vio en el hielo, hace dos años.

—Sin duda me superaste. —Emil desordeno un poco los cabellos castaños.

—Oh cállate, tampoco lo hiciste nada mal.

—Se ve que se divirtieron. —Volvió a interponer Mila— Pero bueno, ojalá lo hayan hecho lo suficiente, al menos que a Michele no le importe que Sara se haya ido.

—¿Que? ¿Irse?

—Si, tu hermana se fue hace media hora con el tipo de cara recta —Esta vez hablo Plisetsky— Nos pidió que te dijeramos, pero ya nos queríamos ir.

El italiano alzaba una ceja, ¿Qué tanto se había desviado su atención de su hermana?

Pero a pesar de ello, no se sentía deslucido.

—Bien, no nos importa si quieren seguir aquí o no, nosotros estamos exhaustos. —Comento sin importancia el menor de todos.

—Yo no, pero tengo entrenamiento mañana —Babicheva recalcó.

—¡Cómo sea! Vámonos ya, que sigo cansado por el vuelo.

Luego de ello, y por supuesto, tomar a Georgi de sus ropas por lo ya ebrio que estaba al haber estado "brindando" por su nuevo amor, los rusos tomaban camino hacia la salida, ambos chicos restantes solo se miraron un poco.

—Bueno, supongo que también debemos irnos, Mickey —El rubio pajizo le miró con su gesto característico— Debemos levantarnos para acompañar a Sara a sus prácticas.

Michele solo asintió, repitiendo lo mismo que los competidores rusos.

Salieron del lugar, y gracias a la mueca disgustada que mostró el italiano al volver a percibir el aroma de cigarrillo, Emil decidió apresurar el paso en lo que apoyaba una de sus manos hacia la espalda del mismo, y alejarse lo antes posible de allí.

Crispino se sintió apenado, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el checo ya se estaba asegurando de que estuviese bien.

Que considerado.

—Hey, gracias por eso, yo… Detesto intoxicarme por el humo del cigarro.

—No hay de que —Emil miro hacia el frente— Puedes agradecerme mejor al responderme una pregunta bastante importante.

—¿Huh? Eh, claro… ¿Que cosa?

El checo se detuvo un poco, tratando de tener una mirada bastante severa, lo cual asustó un poco a Michele

¿Habrá hecho algo indebido para Emil?

—Ahora que sé que sabes español —Volteó a mirarle, alzando una ceja— ¿Que significa… eh… " _Pinche puto"_?

—… Espera, ¿Es en serio?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, a lo que, luego de unos segundos en proceso de su pregunta, Mickey no pudo resistir en sacar unas risas.

—Hey, ¿Cuál es el chiste?

—E-Es que… ¡Entre tantas palabras, Emil! —Las carcajadas se habían presentado— ¿En serio se te ocurrió esa?

—Oye, es en serio…

Nekola no rió, pero no había pizca de molestia ni algo parecido, ni siquiera había puesto atención a si realmente su pregunta era mala o no.

Pero, en lo que sí había captado todo de si, había sido el rostro del italiano con la sonrisa más grande que esté le había ofrecido toda la noche.

—L-Lo siento, es que… De verdad…

Michele trataba de calmarse, a lo que Emil por fin de dispuso a reír, solo leve.

—Leo dice mucha esa frase cuando está ebrio, entre otras cosas en español, pero esa es célebre por su parte.

—Bueno —Luego de que Michele tomó aire para incorporarse, miró al checo con una ceja alzada— Pero… Eso es Mexicano.

—… ¿Que no en México también hablan español?

El castaño mordió su labio, resistiendo a volverse a reír de su amigo— Me refiero a que, esa frase es un tópico mexicano, es español, pero a veces el significado puede variar mucho. Los latinos tienen muchos más sinónimos que lo que apenas he conocido.

—Oh, entonces no sirvió de mucho tus clases españolas.

—¡Oye! ¡No fue desperdiciado!

Ahora fue turno de Emil en reír, volviendo a retomar el camino, siendo "atacado" entre los golpeteos del moreno, en cada momento que podía contemplar su sonrisa entre las carcajadas que él causaba en el italiano.

Entre las risas, se les había ido tan rápido el tiempo que llegaron al hotel, incluso tomar el taxi no les fue tan necesario, no quitando para nada su atención del otro, estaban disfrutando a pesar el fresco clima de la noche.

Se calmaron al salir del ascensor, sabiendo que ya eran horas tardes como para estar riendo como desquiciados, no querían causar molestias en los demás habitantes del hotel.

—Bien, trilingüe, creo que me descargaste por hoy —Reprocho fingidamente el checo.

—Oh, ¿Ahora es mi culpa? —Michele le siguió el juego, golpeando el brazo sin cuidado.

—Oye, a este paso me vas a amputar el brazo de tantos golpes que recibo.

Rieron por último, antes de que el italiano sacara su llave al ya estar en frente de sus habitaciones.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana…

Emil alzó su ceja con pequeña confusión, al igual que Michele al verlo, y luego… El rubio alzaba poco a poco sus brazos.

—¿Ni siquiera un abrazo de buenas noches?

Michele oculto lo más que pudo una risa— No es como si no nos fuéramos a ver más, solo… Nos queda unos días antes de la competencia europea, y luego… Nos despediremos, y quizás… Ahí sea indicado el abrazo.

¿Por qué pensaba aquello ahora? Como si fuera algo malo, realmente no debía de sentirse tan mal, ¿O si?

—Oh, no digas eso —Se fue acercando— Anda, ven…

—Emil, no creo que…

Pero su advertencia no fue completada, o siquiera pensada muy bien, no tenía excusa alguna, de repente, los brazos del más alto fueron envolviendo su cuerpo hasta atraerlo hacia él.

No le quedó otra opción más que corresponder, lo cual era algo muy inusual de si mismo, pensando que… Era la primera vez que realmente… Él aceptaba un abrazo que no fuese de Sara, o algún miembro familiar.

Y siendose honesto, no es como si el resultado sea desagradable, como siempre había pensado cada vez que cualquier persona se acercara a un intento de abrazo. Sin embargo, con Emil desde hace tiempo que había dejado de considerar sus abrazos de tal forma.

Recordó el gesto que le dio el mismo checo cuando llegó a Hamburgo, cuando él y Sara fueron a recogerlo del aeropuerto, el abrazo amistoso, eufórico, alucinante. Había creado emociones bastante confusas, esa vez fue la primera vez que Michele se había dado cuenta que la cercanía, la invasión personal que le daba Emil le hacía sentir cosas que él desconocía, y por más que podía decir que solo era el hecho de permitir más aproximación a alguien más a su vida, no estaba del todo convencido de eso.

Ahora, haber correspondido a ello, estar nuevamente entre los brazos de Emil, los cuales lo hacían sentir de cierta manera que quizás después de todo, del accidente, sobre la falta de memoria del rubio, sobre sus problemas respecto a la superación de la independencia suya y de su melliza, su nueva relación… Entre tanto más.

Un abrazo, de su amigo, de Emil Nekola, fue lo que lo hizo sentir que todo estaría bien.

Junto al bienestar que comenzaba a sentir, más los revoltosos latidos de su corazón, la sensación de felicidad, fue suficiente para quitar cada sospecha de lo que ya tenía desde tiempo…

No sabía si sería un problema.

—¿Vez que no es tan difícil dar abrazos?

Emil se separó, alertando a Michele para quitar el rojo de su rostro lo antes posible, podía sentirlo hasta por las orejas.

—S-Sí, estuvo… Estuvo bien.

Michele volvió a sujetar su llave, alejándose más del rubio, no sin antes de mirarle por última vez.

—Hasta mañana Mickey —Despidió Nekola, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana Emil… —Trató de abrir su puerta aún y manteniendo su mirada violeta en el menor— Yo… Espero que luego se repita lo de esta noche.

Luego de ello, rápidamente se encerró en su habitación, dejando a un Emil pasmado, pero sin duda… Satisfecho.

Michele volvió a pegar su oreja hacia la puerta, comprobando que el checo se haya adentrado a su habitación.

Luego de oír la puerta cerrarse, cayó de mismas manera, hacia el suelo, abrazando sus piernas en lo que al fin liberaba el rubor que no lo dejaba en paz, y mucho menos ahora que todo aquello que jamás creyó sentir en algún momento, resultó ser toda la conclusión de su sentir, y sus anhelos silenciosos.

—… Me gusta… —Mordió su labio inferior— Creo… que me gusta Emil Nekola.

Sentenció, con un pequeño pesar en su rostro, y con la sangre subiéndose hacia su rostro hasta teñirlo a más no poder.

Al fin de cuentas, no todo estaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _Mickey… De verdad, eres un amigo para mí…_

 _Soltó esas palabras entre cortado, sus nervios inundaban su cuerpo, tenía ansias de soltar en llanto, pero sentía que debía resistir._

 _Aunque ni siquiera sabía el porqué estaba pasando en primer lugar._

— _Pero tú no para mí._

 _La voz del llamado anterior se oyó ronca, combinado con la seriedad y firmeza que tuvo al liberar las palabras ya dichas._

 _Emil se sentía pequeño._

— _Tú no eres mi amigo, y jamás lo serás. Lo aclaré a varios y ahora te lo aclaro a ti._

 _¿Por qué Michele le decía todo eso? No había hecho nada indebido, incluso habían pasado momentos espectaculares. Siempre había sido cuidadoso de no faltarle al respeto al italiano._

 _Estaba confundido, no entendía nada._

 _Lo único que podía tener en cuenta, es en la mirada filosa y penetrante que le dirigía Crispino, junto a más palabras que le hirieron el alma y corazón._

— _¿Sabes? No tengo intenciones de interponerme más en tus planes de conquista hacia mi hermana._

 _¿Cómo podía asegurar eso? ¡Sara salía con Seung-Gil! No podía interponerse en ellos, por más que pudiera estar enamorado de la chica, sin embargo, esos sentimientos no existían._

 _Ella no era la que lo hacía sentir tan bien, esos latidos llenos de conmoción._

— _Mickey, por favor escuchame…_

— _Cállate, no hay más que aclarar._

 _Emil no podía permitirlo, no quería que el castaño retrocediera, no podían perder su amistad, y rendirse a redescubrir que era lo que precisamente significaba para él._

— _¡Michele!_

— _¡Solo lárgate y olvida quién es Michele Crispino!_

 _Emil cerró sus puños, no lo iba a dejar pasar._

— _No, no lo haré. —Respondió— ¡No volveré a olvidarte, Michele! ¡Te lo juro!_

 _Michele…_

 _Mickey…_

 _¡Mickey!_

 _._

.

.

—¡MICKEY!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las sábanas se retiraron de la misma forma, sentándose de inmediato luego de ello.

Miró a su alrededor, juzgando a su sábana de lado, se encontraba en su cama, de su habitación; Sus jadeos eran constantes, el sudor inundaba su rostro y ciertas partes del cuerpo descubierto, incrédulo a la situación cuando se dio cuenta de la calefacción encendida.

Bien, trato de sosegar, mirando la hora en la que se encontraba ahora; Suspiró pesado al no ser pasadas de las 8 de la mañana.

Se recostó nuevamente, no durmiendo al instante, por más que sintiera los párpados pesados; Su mente había tomado otro rumbo.

Ese sueño.

Bueno, más bien dicho… Una pesadilla.

Lo peor, es que no era la primera vez que lo soñaba.

Ya había pasado la semana, y desde el día que decidió formar amistad con cierto italiano que estaba involucrado esos mismos sueños, el mismo día que había tenido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Luego de ello, había comenzado con aquellos "acontecimientos" que no eran nada más que productos de su imaginación.

Mordió su labio; realmente quería pensar que solo era eso, un sueño, nada real, no es como si de verdad Michele se atreviera a decirle eso. Sus salidas en estos últimos días habían dado buena reacción en ambos, un gran avance; Casi en poco tiempo podía asegurar que lograron conocerse mucho.

Por más que Mickey fuese alguien no tan sociable, y con un carácter que para algunos dejaba mucho que desear, para Emil no había sido ningún problema. Fue paciente respecto a los lados que el italiano no solía mostrar, y lo sabía, porque la timidez era uno de ellos, y sobre las expresiones que lo reflejaban, más también el actuar de este cada vez que alguien fuera de él y Sara se le acercaban, sobre todo JJ, que pudo deducir su disgusto hacia su persona.

El rubio se abrazó cuando volvió a sujetar sus sábanas hacia su cuerpo; Ese sueño no era real, o no pudo haber sido, y respecto a lo anterior podía comprobarlo, le agradaba a Michele, y él también lo estimaba.

Podía pensar en más cosas de ese sueño que no podían ser ciertas, pero luego de pensar en lo que Mickey había dicho respecto a que el checo podía seguir con sus planes para atraer a Sara, dudaba si eso tampoco era cierto.

¿Michele pensará que gusta de Sara? Nunca se lo había preguntado, o insinuado algo como eso, en parte le era difícil.

Pero… Tampoco imposible.

Su amigo era un celoso protector, algo para nada malo si sabía controlarse, y había sido testigo de ello, al tratar de aceptar sobre las decisiones de su hermana al estar ya en una relación con él patinador coreano, la cual ya formalizaron tanto en redes como en pequeñas entrevistas que le dieron a la chica; Los noticieros de deportes ya estaban llegando a la ciudad al ya solo estar en 2 días para la competencia europea.

Pero, a pesar de que había disminuido el porcentaje alto de celos y posibilidades de que Michele hiciera actos escandalosos cada vez que alguien seguía mirando a su melliza, eso no descartaba que quizás, hubo algún momento en el que el italiano llegó a pensar que él estaba detrás de la chica.

No podía culparlo, ellos eran amigos, demasiado unidos para ser honesto, y eso era algo agradable para él; Emil sentía que no podía tener una mejor amiga como lo era Sara.

Por eso mismo, eso era, el significado no podía cambiar, sus sentimientos por Sara no eran tan altos, no al nivel de lo que ella siente por Seung, al fin de cuentas, solo podía considerarla también… Como su hermana.

Lo cual le era curioso, es que Michele no corría por lo mismo.

Y eso era algo que no sabía si considerar bueno o malo, y solo generaba dudas, y preguntas sin responder.

¿Será ese sueño alguna manera de saber sobre su pequeño pasado con Mickey?

Si fuese así, ¿Michele le había mentido cuando le dijo que nunca habían pasado tiempo juntos como ahora lo hacen?

… No, eso era imposible; Agitó su cabeza para intentar quitar esa aflicción.

Michele no era capaz de eso.

Él era un buen chico, por más agresivo y malhumorado que pudiese ser con los demás, había tenido la fortuna de ver sus modos fuera de lo que solía ser, y eso era suficiente que no había ninguna pizca de malicia, intenciones de lastimar a otros porque si.

Y si bien si fuese de tal forma, Mickey tendría alguna razón de sus acciones.

Quizás…

—¡AGH! Basta, Emil. Cálmate.

Decidió en tratar de mantener sus pensamientos en blanco, mientras trataba de recobrar sueño, por lo menos dormir un poco más, antes de volver a despertar, y poder ir a acompañar a Sara a sus últimas prácticas.

No volvería a pensar en ello, su amigo no era un mentiroso. Creía en ello.

Confiaba en Mickey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Quizás debas reducir solo un poco ese salto, tampoco es necesario demostrar que tan alto debas hacerlo.

Michele se encontraba en la pista, fresco y más determinado que cualquier otro día. Debía de ayudar mucho más a su hermana para su competencia, la cual él confiaba que podría ganarla, o al menos superar las expectativas.

Había decidido desayunar antes, y por un lado se había sentido mal por no haber intentado más de dos veces en llamar al checo para hacerlo, aunque aseguraba que reconoció sus ronquidos fuera de su habitación, por lo que pensó que era mejor dejarlo descansar un poco más.

Analizaba un poco más la rutina de su melliza, pero entonces llegó un momento en el que sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por lo que pensaba que eran dos grandes manos.

—¡Hey!

El otro rió por lo bajo— Adivina quién soy.

Michele rodó sus ojos, aunque en ese momento no se podía ver.

—Eres… Un extraño, uno al quien voy a golpear por si intenta querer robarme…

Recibió un jalón de cabello en lo que su vista era liberada, volteando para ver que era Emil.

—Oye, ¿En serio no reconoces mis preciosas manos? —Movía sus dedos de un lado a otro.

—Estaba oscuro, ¿Cómo podía verificar si eran tus manos?, Además fingiste otra voz.

Ambos rieron un poco, aunque por parte del italiano, ya era fingido, por el simple hecho de que quería seguir contemplando la risa del rubio, tanto por su vista como su sonido.

Lo que no sabía, es que algo similar pensaba Emil.

—¿Ya desayunaste?

—Eh, si… Y lamento si no te esperé, intente despertarte, pero fue fallido…

Emil soltó una risa suave— Si, a veces puedo dormir como un oso.

El italiano trató de ocultar su pequeña exaltación al tener un recuerdo de esas mismas palabras.

—Si… Había oído algo así.

Trato de no tomarle del todo importancia hacia esas memorias, que por más que parecieran "innecesarias", tenía una importancia para su pasado.

—Bien, retomando el tema… —El checo sonrió divertido.

—Si, eh… Si no has desayunado, podemos ir después de la práctica, aún así te haré compañía.

—Ow Mickey, suena gentil de tu parte. —Mostró una sonrisa apacible, que de inmediato cambió a un pequeño gesto inquieto— Sin embargo… Los chicos ya me invitaron, y acepté, por lo mismo de que pensé que ya habrías desayunado, así que…

—Oh, no hay problema. —Se apresuró a reaccionar, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, aunque por un lado, estaba decepcionado— Es decir, son tus amigos después de todo.

—Me gustaría invitarte, de verdad, seguro hubiera sido más agradable con tu presencia —Comentó sin pena; Crispino no lo dejo pasar— Pero bueno, JJ…

—Oye, ya te dije que está bien. —Se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja— Además, el hecho de que a mí no me agrade Leroy, no significa que dejes de hablarle, no es como que fuese tu novio para celarte cuando sales con otros.

Golpeó su hombro amistosamente, pero a pesar de ello, no había sentido lo mismo.

El silencio tomó presencia en el ambiente entre ambos, algo incómodo, tanto que miro como Emil hizo como si aquella "broma" fuera totalmente la gran maravilla, entre muchas.

Pero por más que el checo estuviese tratando de forzar una risa tonta, sabía que aquello que dijo no fue algo que le haya causado tal gracia.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿Por qué demonios dijo eso?

Trato de evitar que el rubor apareciera; Desde que se dio cuenta de sus posibles sentimientos, trataba de actuar lo menos sospechoso posible, de no delatar más de lo debido, sin embargo, la situación resultaba más complicada. Entre más nervioso estaba, más estúpido se expresaba sin consciencia.

Por más que pudiese reflexionar, y que probablemente fuera más adecuado hablar con Emil sobre sus sentimientos, no lograba hacerlo.

Simplemente, veía incierto una manera que el rubio correspondiera sus sentimientos, en tan poco tiempo que han pasado juntos, ¿Acaso sería lógico?

Debía conformarse con lo que por ahora tenían, tener que asimilar que lo que había entre ellos solo era una amistad, fuerte y hermosa.

Pero que a su vez… era insuficiente.

Aún así, se sentía cómodo, tener a Emil a su lado, que pudiese tener toda su atención sin problema, incluso le ha dicho a Sara su pensar y opiniones, lo cual no sospecha para nada sobre "si su mellizo gustaba de su amigo checo", ella cooperaba con dejarlos a solas.

Después de todo, ella podía pasar más tiempo con Seung-Gil.

— _¡Oh Tesoro! —_ Grito Sara al detenerse de su práctica y mirar hacia la entrada.

Genial, hablando del rey de Roma.

El patinador coreano recién llegaba. Dejó sus cosas de una banca y se sentó a un lado, tomando sus patines para poder introducir sus pies en ellos.

A decir verdad, y para su suerte no ha tenido que presenciar al chico de porte serio, ni siquiera luego de su confirmación en las redes y demás información del mundo sobre su relación con su hermana.

No hasta ahora.

Suspiró pesado, desviando su atención y dándola nuevamente a su amigo, tratando de ignorar lo mejor posible al otro, al igual que la emoción de Sara al verlo.

Pero para su decepción, el checo comenzaba a alejarse

—Iré a saludar a Sara, además de que quiero ayudarla con un movimiento que me pidió.

Mickey quiso decir algo para siquiera retenerlo un poco más, cualquier cosa que quitara de sus mentes lo último que había dicho, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, a lo que no pudo realizar su cometido.

Quedó estático, e incómodo, tan solo pensar que el checo también podría estarlo, lo hacía querer que la tierra se lo comiera ante su estúpido comentario, que no hizo más que hacerlo dudar de que si había hecho bien en tratar de ocultar su descubrimiento de hace una semana.

Para Michele, había sido un descubrimiento bastante grande, algo que podría ser conflictivo e innecesario a la situación de ahora, solo hacía que su actuar fuera más extraño, y que así hiciera mucho más difícil mantener la cercanía en Nekola.

Trato de ignorar tal detalle erróneo, fue directo hacia la banca para tratar de relajar sus pensamientos para no permitir que lo siguiera atormentando.

—Buenos días, Michele.

Oh no, no quería despejarse de esa manera.

Volteo a mirar a quien le había saludado, sin siquiera preocuparse en poner una buena cara, sabía que no hubiera sido algo que él haría.

Y menos con aquel coreano, que primero muerto a tener que llamarlo "cuñado".

—¿Que quieres? —Respondió con hostilidad.

Seung dejó escapar un suspiro, manteniendo su distancia del europeo, mientras miraba hacia el frente, fingiendo tener su atención en su ahora novia.

—Solo quiero decirte que mis intenciones con tu hermana no son malas. —Se cruzó de brazos— Quisiera que habláramos sobre nuestro noviazgo.

—Eso debiste hacerlo desde el día que decidiste ir un paso más para atraerla.

Michele se levantó, decidió a demostrar la aún inconformidad que tenía sobre lo que era la relación de Sara y aquel asiático; No aprobaría el que haya tenido que tardarse para ahora hablarle.

—Creo que si no me hubieras visto, hoy tampoco te hubieras atrevido a hablarme.

El de tez medio pálida parpadeo muy lento y poco retenido, como si tratara de encontrar palabras exactas para decirle al italiano, y que no lo hiciera molestar aún más.

Bien, eso sería difícil.

—Quizás tengas razón.

—¡Por supuesto! —Alzó la voz, sintió alivio que los otros dos no hayan alcanzado a oírlo— Ahora, te voy a advertir que si lastimas a mi hermana por cualquier cosa, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, seguro debes saberlo.

—Emil me dijo algo sobre ello. —Lee ahora dirigió sus manos en los bolsos de su suéter— Por cierto, ¿Cómo les va por la ciudad?

—No cambies el tema.

—Pregunto por cortesía —Alzaba una ceja en lo que por impulso, se atrevió a mostrar fijo su mirada— Aunque me da curiosidad, ya sabes, tú decías que no eran amigos, y Sara me ha dicho sobre lo bien que se la han pasado en estos días…

—Mira, eso no te importa.

—De hecho, si.

—¡Cállate! No quiero hablar de Emil contigo —Ahora fue Michele quién desvío su mirada, tratando de que sus grandes molestias salieran y quizás dieran el más mínimo intento de demostración hacia sus sentimientos.

—Emil es mi amigo, fue muy noble de su parte que me haya querido ayudar con Sara, a pesar de que sabía que él tampoco le pareció en haberla rechazado muchas veces.

—¿Disfrutas de hablar sobre cosas que no me importan? —Lo encaró de nuevo, ahora teniendo una expresión irritada, no ocultando sus ansias de querer darle una paliza a aquel "sereno" coreano.

—Te importan, y lo sabes. —Seung se sentó en la banca, haciendo que Crispino estuviera a punto de reclamar— Tanto por Sara como Emil; te importa el que él desde un principio no haya tenido intenciones con ella.

Michele rodó sus ojos— Si, el quien terminó acercándose a ella fuiste tú.

—Pero no fue Emil, así que él fue sincero contigo, todo el tiempo que estuvo a tu lado, buscaba solamente tu amistad y confianza verdaderamente, y no una oportunidad para ponerse entre los pantalones de Sara.

De acuerdo, ¿Es que aquel estúpido disfrutaba de recordarle su desgracia?

No iba a negar que seguía sintiendo culpa, pero llegó a soportarlo, mientras sus acciones de reparar sus errores se daban, y ahora estaba más que bien el que Emil volviera a tratarlo como antes lo hacía.

Pero, volver a recordar, no solo a la situación que pasó antes del accidente, entre tantas cosas, las ideas equivocadas y las dudas que tenía en respecto a la persona de Emil, le llegaba a dar una pequeña apuñalada hacia su propia alma.

Suspiró frustrado, se sentó a un lado de la banca, manteniendo distancia en el coreano, cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Sabes por qué te propuse la idea de remediar tus estupideces?

Mickey descubrió nuevamente su cara, aunque su mirada fue ligera, aún manteniendo una mano en una parte inferior de sus facciones.

—Lo hice porque… Fue algo que yo mismo realicé, pensé en mis errores para tratar de arreglarlo.

Por primera vez, el italiano quiso tratar de ocultar algo ante el asiático.

Curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

Seung quedó pensativo, o eso pareció, hasta que miró al otro como si no hubiera tenido duda alguna de responderle.

—Haber dañado un poco la gran autoestima de Sara.

Extrañamente, Michele conservó sus ansias de querer recriminar a este.

—Yo sé que hay más chicos con los que ella hubiera salido, obvio sin tu aprobación. —Mickey volvió a rodar sus orbes— Pero… De algo que logré saber por mi cuenta, es que ella se había rehusado a tener citas, a pesar de haberse separado de ti.

El italiano también había sabido de ello, aún y teniendo la libertad que Sara tanto pidió, ella siguió sin salir con alguien más.

—Una de las opciones que tenía, es que podía ser porque era lesbiana.

Mickey se paralizó ante la idea; Aunque por un lado, le pareció que hubiera sido agradable tener a una chica como cuñada, en vez de a un tipo como Seung-Gil.

—Otra era que, al igual que tú, le parecía difícil tener que estar separada de ti.

Para el castaño, aquello también había sido una posibilidad que tuvo en mente.

—Pero… al final le pedí a Mila que me dijera… Y me reprochó tantas cosas. Me dijo imbécil, insensible y pedazo de homosexual misógino.

—Eh… ¿Por qué precisamente homosexual?

—Me besé con un hombre, amigo de Katsuki. —Seung se sonrojó, muy apenado— Lo peor es que estaba casado.

A diferencia de la vez del club, Michele tenía ganas de soltar una risa ante su vergüenza.

—En ese caso, Mila tiene razón.

Seung estremeció muy poco, ahora siendo él quién rodaba los ojos.

—Si… Quizás sí lo era.

Michele frunció el ceño— Sigues siendo un imbécil e insensible.

Ya hastiado de que el mayor se lo restregara, tan solo echó un pesado resoplido.

—La cosa es —Seung regresó su tema— Cuando Babicheva al fin me dijo lo que pasaba con Sara, quise ignorarlo, lo cual fue una tontería para cuando quise volver a pedirle ayuda al respecto. Ella no aceptó… Y por eso recurrí a Emil, he ahí el porque nos hicimos amigos… O algo así.

Michele no estaba enfadado, no como la primera vez que el mismo asiático confesó que hablaba seguido con Emil, que ahora reconocía que era de cierta manera una especie de celos.

Se agitó mentalmente, y borró el rubor que amenazaba con salir a expresarse descaradamente, y para quitar sospechas de ello, volvió a su semblante arisco.

—Entonces, ¿Desde un principio querías algo con mi hermana solo por lástima?

Lee mordió su labio, manteniendo su mirada baja, aquello no era algo que le enorgullecio hacer.

—Eso pensé, aunque no buscaba precisamente salir con ella, tan solo… Aceptar ser amigos. —Volvió a levantar su expresión— Pero una cosa llevó a otra, y un día me di cuenta que… Ella no es como tenía en una expectativa de las tipo de mujeres que detesto.

Había oído sobre el desagrado del coreano hacia las chicas, aunque Michele no había tenido interés en saber con todo detalle, pero había imaginado que su molestia era más al momento que alguien salía con aquel solo por su popularidad o porque quería llegar a algún punto sin importar los sentimientos del involucrado.

De cierta manera, terminó en compadecerse a esa conclusión. Vaya mierda.

—Supongo que me dejé llevar por el sentimiento, así que decidí arriesgarme, sin importar las consecuencias, tanto por tener un rechazo de ella, como de ti —Sus ceños estuvieron firmes, al igual que las palabras que tenía en mente comentar— Yo ahora… Quiero de verdad a tu hermana, y creo que ahora entiendo el porqué tu dificultad en dejarla ir, ella es una chica a la que vale la pena tener a tu lado...

De nuevo, Seung había salido de su semblante severo para poder expresarse de otra forma, no tan expresivo, pero fuera de lo que el italiano acostumbraba a verlo; Rascaba su nuca, mientras levemente, formaba una pequeña sonrisa que para sorpresa del otro, sentía que era sincera.

—Lamento no habértelo consultado antes, admito que por un lado no quería hablarte más que por cosas sobre el patinaje, y… Bueno, creo que cumplí con mi cometido al haberte reconocido primero como un buen patinador.

Oh, recordó aquel momento, y fue algo que hizo en Crispino por fin delatar una sonrisa de conformidad.

—Bueno, debo admitir que me atrapaste desprevenido con eso.

—Es obvio, seguro esperabas mucho más, pero eso es todo por ahora.

Bueno, aquel comentario deshizo rastro alguno del anterior gesto amable de Michele.

—¡¿Es necesario que seas tan insolente?!

Sin más, se levantó de la banca con histeria, tomó sus cosas para luego pararse en frente del asiático.

—Bien, me retiro. Dile a Sara que después de la práctica me vaya a buscar al hotel.

Estaba por irse, pero reverso sus pasos para recalcar un detalle importante.

—¡Pero que vaya sin ti!

Dicho eso, reanudó su caminar hacia la salida, después de todo, su hermana tenía consigo a su bastardo novio y de pasada a su mejor amigo.

Emil… Que ahora que más pensaba en él, no podía evitar que sus latidos dieran a tantos segundos, al momento que sentía calentarse, dicha parte y también su rostro que era la expresión entre vergüenza y… Alegría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Michele lanzó su teléfono hacia la cama, luego de haber leído el mensaje que su hermana le había enviado recientemente.

 _"Estoy con Seung, a menos que soportes su presencia, te veré luego de nuestra pequeña cita"_.

Eso no era más que un chantaje.

 _Muy lista, querida hermana._

Luego de pensar aquello, había rodado sus ojos mientras se volvía a sentar en su cama, alejado de aquel aparato; era lo que menos quería ver ahora, sabía que Sara no tardaría en publicar fotos en Instagram sobre su dichosa cita.

A pesar de que ya había pasado casi una media hora desde que se fue de la pista, había tenido la esperanza de que la tardanza de su hermana se haya debido a haber tenido un entrenamiento mucho más duro que los días anteriores; Se sintió estúpido luego de leer que no.

Y Por supuesto que NO iba a permitir que Seung-Gil estuviera involucrado en lo que él tenía de necesidad de hablar con su hermana, no iba a permitir que ese coreano se entrometiera de más.

Nadie más podía saber sobre sus sentimientos por Emil.

Toda esa hora fue suficiente para haber pensado bien lo que tenía en mente: Decirle a Sara sobre el tema de sus nuevos sentimientos. Que de pronto, sus planes cambiaron gracias a ello.

Había dudado, tanto de decirle por el que también lo había hecho respecto a lo que realmente pasaba consigo, que quizás, solo estaría más confundido.

Sin embargo, las cosas para Michele eran casi claras en tan solo ver a Emil, o incluso pensarlo, cada vez que lo mencionaban, y por supuesto, cuando estaban juntos.

Hasta las malas emociones eran indicios, sus repentinos celos, no solo con Seung-Gil, ni JJ, sino también con su misma hermana, que con esta última lo había malinterpretado por sus arrebatos, sus complejos sobreprotectores del hermano mayor.

Pensar que incomodarse al ver a su familiar y a su amigo juntos, lo hicieran verlo como si fuera Sara quien lo estuviese celando, cuando todo esté tiempo… Fue Emil quien precisamente lo había hecho.

Con eso fue suficiente para volver a reafirmar que su cariño por Emil es mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

Procesar aquello lo llevó con toda una pelea emocional, interna, no dejando de lado los insultos y críticas a si mismo, pero también tratando de manejarlo, o por lo menos resistir, y que no llegase a hacer una locura, como embriagarse, o hasta llamar a su hermana, pidiendo su compañía con la excusa de que era una emergencia.

Pero bueno, no mentiría del todo. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para su persona.

Estaba por dejar guiarse por el instinto idiota, pero las tocadas de la puerta lo exaltaron.

¿Será su hermana? ¿Habrá cancelado su cita con Lee para venir a verlo? ¿La intuición gemela hizo de las suyas?

Con tan solo tener esas posibilidades, se levantó rápidamente para abrir, ansioso de que al menos pudiese por fin confesar sobre lo que ya lo estaba atormentando desde hace semanas.

Pero en el otro lado de la puerta, no era su hermana la que estaba allí.

—Oh, E-Emil…

Hablando del causante de sus "problemas".

—Hey —Nekola ladeó su rostro— Parece como si te hayas decepcionado de verme, ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

—¡No!, N-No es eso…

A pesar de que si hubiese sido así, la temperatura templada de su corazón no decía lo mismo.

El suspiro profundo del checo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándose a levantar la mirada.

—Oye, si quieres puedo venir más tarde…

—¡No! Por favor…

Tomó el impulso de tomar la mano de este, impidiendo que hiciera cualquier movimiento de alejamiento.

—Quedate… Yo… Nunca me molestaría con tu presencia…

Cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido mucho antes, hubiese señalado aquello como una mentira, juzgando a sus reproches respecto a la cercanía que Emil siempre tenía con él, incluso el mismo checo sabría que eso no era de Michele Crispino.

Sintió un sobresalto interno, cuando la mano del menor dio un pequeño apretón a sus estrechadas manos.

—Entonces, me encantaría hacerlo.

La característica sonrisa fue lo que hizo desalojar cualquier preocupación anterior, olvidándose de que incluso quería insistir con Sara.

El checo entró hacia la habitación, obligando a Michele separar sus manos para que pudiese cerrar la puerta. Miró como dejaba encima de la mesita de noche una bolsa que a su parecer, tenía algo de comida.

—Traje un pequeño almuerzo. —Canturreó Nekola, nuevamente animado.

—Yo le diría sobras —Burló el italiano, en lo que se acercaba a verificar que era.

—No digas eso, de verdad que fue mucha comida, ¡Mira! —Abrió el empaque para mostrar a lo que Mickey le pareció que era un pedazo de filete de cerdo.

—Esto no parece un desayuno, Emil.

—El restaurante tenía toque de queda en los desayunos, llegamos tarde, así que supongo que nos saltamos a la comida —Sonrió apenado, mientras rascaba su mejilla.

Mickey se sentó en la cama, tomando con sus manos aquel pedazo de puerco que ya estaba tentado a probar.

—Mhm… Está ahumado. —Limpió su labio con la muñeca de su mano libre— Sabe delicioso, mh…

—Es Kassler, venía con patata, pero eso sí lo devore todo —Rió.

—Hubiese sido delicioso combinarlo. Me lo debes. —Le señaló acusatorio.

—Seguro, podemos ir antes de que… Todo esto termine.

Redujo su ritmo a su masticar, pensando en aquello, terminar con todo aquella… Amistad.

No, por supuesto que no, ellos seguirían hablando, se supone que ahora eran amigos, y sus conversaciones estarían estables, incluso mucho más que antes.

A lo que le preocupaba, era que no volvería a verlo luego de esto. Había decidido ya sobre tomarse un año fuera del patinaje, alejarse de cualquier cosa que tuviese rastro de Sara.

Pero ahora que se actualizaba las cosas de su vida, de la situación con el checo, ¿Habrá sido buena idea?

No quería alejarse de Emil, no podría tan solo tenerlo por medio de mensajes de texto o incluso videos de llamadas.

Ni siquiera sabía si debía de seguir callado respecto a lo que sentía.

¿Debía de aprovechar ahora?, Y si lo hacía, ¿Sería correspondido?

… ¿Volvería a tomarle la palabra a Seung-Gil, y también arriesgarse a ir más allá que solo amistad?

No se había dado cuenta que el silencio había durado unos tantos minutos; Emil tosió levemente para tener su atención.

—Mickey, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El italiano asintió, había terminado el primer pedazo de carne, aunque había optado por esperar a que el checo dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—Tú… ¿Qué piensas sobre Sara y yo?

Expresó inmediatamente la confusión en su rostro, pero a pesar de ello, muy en el fondo sentía más un pequeño miedo a lo que Emil podía referirse.

—Pues… Son amigos, eres el único amigo hombre que Sara confía… Y al quien he permitido que esté cerca de ella… —Se rió de sí mismo. Encogiéndose de hombros— Pero supongo que eso está bien. —Le miro fijo, elevando las comisuras de sus labios con lentitud— Eres un chico muy bueno… Agradable, y… A pesar de que tu energía puede ser algo que no puedo seguir, eso y tu modo de ver lo positivo a las cosas, es algo que me gusta mucho de ti.

Quizás había llevado lejos lo que tenía pensado comentar, pero ver la conformidad en la mirada de Emil, decidió en no tomar preocupación sobre eso.

Sus ojos violetas daban un diminuto brillo que quizás y podía ser la última pieza que demostraba la sinceridad en sus palabras, que todo lo que había pensado de Emil desde hace días ya era más que antes, había flotado hasta alcanzar directo a su corazón, ahora… Siendo un deseo mucho más que el de tener al checo solo cómo alguien de confianza.

—Yo… N-No sé qué decir… —Emil trato de evitar contacto alguno de sus ojos, cuando a su vez sentía que el color carmín ahora aparecía en su rostro.

Sintió las ganas de reír por la ternura, por la timidez que era un gesto tan agradable para el italiano, algo que él había causado.

—Siendo sincero, es muy especial para mí el que pienses eso de mi persona...

—Solo… Solo soy sincero. —Dejó escapar una pequeña risa entrecortada— Y respecto a tu pregunta…

Volver a recordar esa cuestión, lo hizo retroceder a lo que era su pequeña impulsividad, la valentía que atravesaba en sí mismo para terminar de una vez por todas el revoloteo interno.

—Supongo que Sara piensa lo mismo de ti…

Emil borró su sonrojo, al igual que cualquier gesto de la concordancia que había mostrado antes, a lo que Michele se extrañó; Parecía molesto.

¿Por qué lo estaría? Él había iniciado con sus dudas respecto a lo que pensaba.

—Sé que ella lo hace. —Asintió— Pero… No es como que me importe ahora.

Mickey alzaba su ceño para evitar fruncirlo.

—No te entiendo… Tú preguntaste…

—Qué opinas tú, estaba interesado en que pensarías si…

—¿Si te gusta Sara?

—… ¿Qué?

Crispino parpadeó lento, inhalando totalmente para exhalar mientras se ponía de pie, dándole la espalda al chico barbudo.

—Escucha, sé que a pesar de que estás consciente de lo que hay entre Sara y Seung, no es del todo suficiente para quitar tus posibles sentimientos…

Sentía temblores, pero quería ser firme, no decaer cuando el checo admitiera lo que sentía por su melliza. Quería acabar de una vez con eso.

Estaba a punto de decir más, hacer que el otro admitiera lo que desde un principio había sospechado, desde que toda aquella mierda había dado inicio. No quería seguir sufriendo con expectativas.

—Era lo que temía…

Terminó por cambiar su semblante mezclado entre dudas e intrigas. Volteo a ver al checo que tardo en corresponder su vista.

—Quería saber si no pensabas precisamente eso —Alzo sus hombros— Quería ver si todo este tiempo no fue en vano, lo que pasamos los dos, que entendieras lo que probablemente quería conseguir.

—¿Q-Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Michele —Se fue acercando, hasta quedar en una distancia corta, mientras el rubio apretaba con tersura sus propios labios— Tienes que entender que Sara no es la única persona a la cual podría ser del interés de alguien. No es la única que ha logrado cautivar con una innegable belleza.

Sin estar molesto, Michele dio una expresión abrumada— Sin embargo, ella es mucho más liberal, agradable y encantadora, y yo no soy nada de eso.

—Pero tienes muchas otras cualidades que me han gustado más que las que tiene tu hermana.

Los ojos azules del checo lograron atrapar el brillo que comenzaba a volver a aparecer en los violáceos del mayor, suficiente para que este no hiciera movimiento alguno cuando sentía mucho más cercana su respiración.

—Mickey, tú no eres como Sara… —Llevó un dedo hacia el mentón del mencionado— Y eso fue lo que hizo que lograrás gustarme.

La última palabra fue suficiente, como una llave que abre la puerta de una pequeña habitación, donde Michele tenía todo aquello que resistía en sacar, que delatara lo que anhelaba y quería lograr en hacerle saber a Emil con sus emociones, sobre su pequeño enamoramiento.

¿Era lo que realmente sentía? ¿Amor?

Nuevas dudas pequeñas llegaban, pero poco le importó; En esos momentos, había logrado reaccionar luego de la confesión de su amigo, para querer hacerle ver qué eran correspondidos, cortando su diminuta distancia al tomar el rostro contrario de ambas mejillas, para así obtener su ansioso deseo de ese momento.

Un beso de Emil Nekola.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Ok, siento que este capítulo quedó más largo que el anterior, entre más va avanzando la historia, el número de palabras va aumentando xD**

 **Bien, se supone que este será la última actualización de este año, quería hacer por lo menos un pequeño drabble con temática navideña, pero siendo sincera, estoy más interesada en avanzar al siguiente capítulo para poder iniciar el año con ello, falta menos para que este fic acabe :'^**

 **Pero en fin, veré qué me depara mi inspiración y mi mente xd, por el momento, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ;u; ya vimos que los bebés por fin se declararon, pero no puedo asegurar que ya todo se solucionó, faltan algunas cosas que aclarar**

 **Bueno, ¡Nos estaremos leyendo!**


	6. 5 Aléjate de mi

Si alguien le hubiera dicho desde mucho antes a Michele Crispino que su primer beso sería con el mismo chico de quién pensaba que iba detrás de su hermana melliza, no lo hubiera creído jamás.

Bien, el hubiera no existe, y ahora no estaba molesto con aquella idea.

Se encontraban recostados, Emil encima de Michele, que acariciaba los hombros del más joven en lo que este iba dejando sus manos hacia la cintura, sujetándolo más, asegurando la cercanía en lo que sus labios seguían acostumbrándose al tacto del otro.

Aunque por un momento se separaron por la falta de aliento, Emil había dejado que recobraran lo suficiente para volver a unirse, y el italiano no estaba más que tratando de controlar su corazón que podía sentir que estaba casi saliéndose de su pecho, al igual que también sentía la pequeña pizca nerviosa que aparecía en su ser cada vez que el checo hacía de sus caricias más allá de su cintura.

Pero lo había dejado de lado, no iba a negar su emoción; Estaba besando a Emil, a su amigo, a quien jamás había creído que alguien como él se atreviera a besarlo, a quien hace poco fue la respuesta de sus sentimientos más intensos, del porqué de estos, el que su pequeño corazón y alma estuviesen casi desfalleciendo cada vez que ahora tenía tan solo su mirada y atención, que con una palabra todo su cuerpo se sintiera con el cosquilleo del pequeño sentimiento cariñoso.

Los labios del rubio eran ágiles; Se movían poco a poco con ferocidad, entusiasmo. Le fue un poco difícil seguir su ritmo, era su primer beso después de todo, la inexperiencia se notaba, aunque pudo haber notado que a Emil no le importó para nada, solo quería probar a como fuera las maneras de disfrutar ese hermoso momento.

Sin embargo, tan solo bastó unos pequeños segundos más, agregando que las manos traviesas de Nekola descendieron hacia querer acariciar la piel hasta exponerla, para que Michele interrumpiera aquello, algo abrupto en opinión del checo.

—¡E-Espera…! —Michele frunció su ceño, no estando molestó, pero sí sintiéndose algo abrumado.

Ahora fue turno del menor en sentirse nervioso, no necesito de que el otro le aclarara con palabras, sabía que se había sobrepasado un poco.

—L-Lo lamento Mickey, no quise incomodarte… Yo… Será mejor que me vaya…

Se levantó, pero antes de que completará su acción, Michele lo tomó algo brusco del brazo.

—Solo… Solo tomemos esto con calma, no seas tonto —Desvió su mirada— Además, a-aún no hemos terminado…

El checo mantuvo silencio, pero con su sonrojo fue suficiente para hacerle ver de cierta manera a Michele su confusión y curiosidad de sus palabras en casi doble sentido.

—Me refiero a… A que no hemos aclarado del todo… Nuestros sentimientos.

Bien, eso fue lo que se necesito para que Emil se mantuviera sereno, aunque el rubor no se había bajado, tampoco del rostro moreno del otro.

—Bien, yo… Supongo que lo puedo decir de nuevo… —Emil rió, atreviéndose a tomar el rostro contrario para obtener su vista violeta, que ya no sentía pena de demostrar su afición a aquella— Me gustas Michele…

Las palabras habían ido directo a su corazón, no tardó en tornar toda su cara en un color carmín, estando entre la vergüenza y la pequeña alegría que surgía en sí mismo.

Levemente, acarició las manos del checo en lo que trataba de controlar sus emociones, y se mantuvo lo más tranquilo que podía lograr ante esa situación.

—Yo creo que pude mostrar de mi parte que te correspondía, pero si… Si quieres que te lo diga …

Se sentía estúpido, ahora que había tenido la oportunidad, que pudo saber que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, las mismas palabras que Emil le había dicho no salían a simpleza.

Pero antes de incluso intentar articularlo, Emil se había atrevido a juntar nuevamente sus labios, solo dando un corto beso, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa complacida.

—Las muestras están bien.

Michele sonrió, sintiéndose menos torpe con esa opción, a pesar de su falta de habilidad en besos, Emil lo guiaba de una buena manera. La timidez casi no era notoria, pero eso no significaba que su pecho dejaba de sentirse sensible ante la calidez, pero en verdad que eso no era para nada en contra.

Compartieron contacto dentro de varios minutos, Emil retrocedió un poco en lo que posó una de sus manos a un lado para apoyo; Estaba por cometer la estupidez de nuevo.

—B-Bien, quizás podamos controlarnos un poco.

—¿F-Fue demasiado?

—Si —Soltó una pequeña risa— Eres… Eres muy hermoso, y… Creo que me tientas más de lo que pensaba.

Michele mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo su emoción al haber sido llamado "hermoso"... Por otro chico hermoso.

—Puedo controlarme, pero tampoco quiero apostar a mi suerte —Emil bromeó, en lo que se separaba, pero mantenía contacto con el italiano, tomando una de sus manos.

—Esta bien —Mickey reía, no evitando que el checo lo tocara, que mantuvieran la cercanía— Siendo sincero… N-No esperaba que te gustara, a pesar de que antes de todo, no hablábamos mucho, debo admitir que habías llamado mi atención…

No sabía que fue lo que hizo poder confesarse de tal manera, pero bien, aquellas palabras no eran del todo mentira, lo sabía, desde antes que llevaba sintiendo ese pequeño revoloteo en su corazón, poco a poco la amabilidad de Emil lo había atraído, pero realmente su orgullo y espíritu de mantenerse siempre atento a su hermana lo había evitado de pensar en otras cosas, incluyendo cualquier sentimiento "desconocido".

Recalcó una vez más sus grandes errores, debido a lo mismo de nunca haber pensado en lo que sentía, fue un tonto, haber malinterpretado las intenciones de Emil, así como aquella discusión que por más que quería olvidar, se venía a su mente cada vez que tenía oportunidad, esas pruebas eran suficientes de todo daño que se hicieron, tanto a Emil como a sí mismo.

Había irrumpido sus pensamientos profundos al haber obtenido la atención del checo con lo que le dijo, y con solo verle, fue lo que hizo en pensar que ya no debía de recordar las malas decisiones, ahora las cosas estaban cambiando.

Y para bien.

—Si te gustaba, ¿Por qué no me hablaste más?

Michele rió, quiso que sonara divertido, aunque realmente fue triste— Recuerda que tenía la reputación de "el temible hermano mayor" que debía seguir.

El rubio asintió en entendimiento, apretando más sus manos entrelazadas.

—Bien, quizás también debí actuar, haberme acercado más a ti, dudo que no haya pensado antes sobre lo bello que eres.

—Oh basta, por favor —Rompió el contacto, para cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

Luego de soltar pequeñas risas, el checo volvió a tomar, ahora ambas manos, para retirarlas y mirar fijamente esos orbes violetas con el afecto reciente que acaban de mostrarse en varias maneras.

—Deberás acostumbrarte, porque en verdad, todo lo que muestras… En serio, me es inevitable no apreciarlo, y… Quiero que lo sepas, que eres hermoso, que cuando sonríes, haces que cualquiera quede pasmado, porque es la sonrisa más preciosa que he visto.

—Emil —Advirtió, aunque realmente no tenía intenciones de hacerle algo si no paraba de halagarle— La tuya también… Es linda…

—No te atrevas a discutirme —Reprochó fingidamente— Pero… Creo que el rasgo principal que en verdad no me deja mi mente en paz… Son tus ojos…

—No eres el único que dice algo sobre mis ojos.

Michele estremeció; era verdad, aunque de todas maneras, no habían sido personas íntimas o cercanas quienes hayan reaccionado positivamente sobre ese pequeño detalle facial, tan solo eran los televidentes, entrevistadores, al igual que sus mismos fans.

—Pero… Creo que realmente lo aprecio, porque… Porque sé que eres sincero… —Rasco su nuca, apenado— Aunque debo admitir que es el rasgo que menos aprecio de mi… N-No lo sé —Sonrojó— ¿No piensas que son raros?

—¿Bromeas? Mickey, tus ojos son únicos… Bueno, sé que Sara tiene el mismo color, y también son bonitos, pero… En ti, también se puede apreciar, con tu mirada seria, pero que a la vez expresa rudeza, vitalidad, y la sensibilidad que solo un chico como tú puede llegar a mostrar, sin pena.

¿Estaba soñando? Realmente no quería, si así fuera, no deseaba despertar, quería seguir viviendo ese momento, apreciar cada palabra, cada gesto que aquel le daba de su persona, que por primera vez, los defectos no impidieran mostrar otros aspectos de él, que no esperaba que nadie más lograra notarlos.

Poco a poco la vergüenza se despabiló, dejando paso solo a la alegría y el confortable sentimiento que Emil causaba en él.

—¿En verdad... Logré impresionarte todo eso en una semana?

Se besaron castamente, luego rieron, aunque el checo fue el primero en parar, pensando un poco en eso último.

—Aunque eso parece… Pero… Siento que realmente… Ya lo había pensado antes.

Bien, la pregunta no la había hecho más que para solo no quedar sin decir nada, pero se sintió curioso a su respuesta.

Emil se separó, manteniendo cercanía, seguía viendo al italiano.

—Mickey, cuando… cuando desperté en el hospital, y te miré, no te reconocí, si… Pero, a la vez sentía que… Ya te conocía.

Michele río leve— Claro que nos conocíamos, como te dije antes, somos rivales y a veces solemos vernos en las competencias…

—Si, si, lo sé, pero… A lo que me refiero es que… —Suspiró pesado, tratando de tener en orden todo lo que quería confesar.

El italiano tragó saliva, se preocupó, logró expresarse cuando el rubio desviaba su mirada.

—Mickey —Llamó suave, pero seguía sin mirarlo, no estando seguro de decir lo siguiente, pero se arriesgó— Parece que este sentimiento… Ya era de antes…

No sabía que decir, a decir verdad, Michele no esperaba que le dijera eso, porque… Con ello se refería al cariño que sentía por él, ¿No?

¿Pero qué significaba exactamente?

Emil se sintió incómodo al no recibir palabra de Mickey, así que prosiguió.

—Primero lo dude —Se encogió de hombros— Porque ni siquiera lograba encontrar recuerdo alguno de ti, para mí… O bueno, para mi mente exactamente, eras un completo extraño, y de no ser porque tú y Sara son mellizos, realmente no se me hubiera ocurrido que alguna vez te había visto solo porque son hermanos.

Bien, aquello lo había hecho sentir un poco inquieto, un disgusto gracias al recuerdo de ese día en el hospital.

—Pero… Luego, volví a verte, cuando me dieron de alta. Te vi y simplemente ese sentir volvió a mí —Alzó el rostro, tomando la confianza suficiente para seguir diciendo todo lo que había tenido en mente— Y pensé que tal vez, si llegaba a hablar contigo más de lo normal, pensé que podría recordar, algo que concordara con mi extraño y repentino afecto a ti.

—E-Entonces… —Fue el turno de Michele en bajar su vista, tratando de procesar en todo lo que el menor le decía— Tú… Eh… ¿Te acercaste porque yo ya te gustaba?

Emil encogió sus hombros— Aún era confuso, pero pensé eso —Sonrió un poco— ¡Y luego vi mi computadora! Encontré tus rutinas, y… Solo hizo que intensificara mis emociones, lo que ya tenía desde que te vi…

Michele no sabía si sentirse nuevamente afortunado, oír el hecho de que Emil ya estaba gustando de él, que lo apreciaba, dentro y fuera de la pista.

Pero, también lo tenía con las dudas, y la pequeña inconformidad que extrañamente le llevó a pensar un poco más esa situación.

—Tal vez, solo tal vez… Ya había estado interesado en ti, como un pequeño _crush,_ después de todo, nunca nos dirigimos la palabra más que por las competencias, así que pudo ser eso, algo que pensaba que sería pasajero, que no tomé del todo importante, aunque…—Se atrevió a apoyar su mano en el hombro del mayor, captándolo— Ahora eres más importante de lo que me había imaginado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de sentirse bien, no deshacía en estar preocupado con lo que eso podía llegar a significar.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, duró más que los anteriores, pero fue limitado, suficiente para dejar a ambos con una sensación satisfecha y entusiasta.

Los minutos se alargaron. Emil fue el primero en interrumpir la pequeña sesión de cariño que estaban siguiendo, había quedado en verse nuevamente con Jean y Leo.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar? Puedo decirles que solo saldré con ellos, así podríamos tener nuestra… Primera cita.

Mickey soltó un suspiro en reemplazo de otra risa— Eso suena bien, pero también quedé en cenar con Sara, además… Necesito aclararle algunas cosas sobre su estúpido novio.

El checo soltó la carcajada, auto-callándose con los labios del italiano.

—Bien, querido, también debes de aclarar que no es la única que consiguió novio en estos días.

—Seguro será una sorpresa, pero al final terminará aceptándolo, eso sí lo doy por hecho.

—También yo.

Se dio el último beso, y Emil se levantó, viendo por un momento más a aquel italiano que ahora se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida.

De verdad, no estaba exagerando.

—Nos vemos…

Michele asintió, despidiéndose con una mano, viendo su puerta cerrarse, hasta que volvió a quedarse solo.

Ahora, pudo borrar la sonrisa que había estado fingiendo en los últimos segundos, volviendo a recostarse en la cama, mientras su mente vagaba inmediatamente en lo que habían hablado.

—Le gusto más de lo que... incluso él había pensado.

Los sentimientos de Emil son más de lo que pudo llegar a tener en solo una semana, las sensaciones que tenía están al mismo nivel que él mismo ya tenía guardando en su pecho, cómo si fuesen de hace más tiempo atrás.

El mismo checo lo dijo, y eso tenía sentido, pero ahora lo que a Mickey realmente no lo dejaba tranquilo, era el que no era lógico, pero aún así, entre tanto pensamiento, descubrió que también había alguna coincidencia.

Tanto tiempo estuvo pensando que quería a Sara, pero ahora eso estaba muy descartado, no por nada esos besos se habían restregado con mucha emoción hace horas.

Emil nunca fue detrás de su hermana, nunca buscó algo más, y el mismo rubio decía la verdad, de que no tenía otras intenciones con ella más que de amistad.

Fue lo mismo con él, a Emil le agradaba, y siempre le demostró ser un buen amigo.

Pero, ¿Acaso con quien buscaba algo más fue con él?

—No, no debe ser posible —Apretó sus labios— Emil no… Dudo mucho que se haya fijado antes en mi.

No evitaba en pensar los malos tratos que le había dado, así que le dio la razón al checo cuando dijo que pudo haber sido el que haya tenido un pequeño flechazo en él, uno el cual no significó nada, que terminó al paso de que se diera cuenta que alguien como Michele Crispino… No valía la pena en ese tiempo.

Aunque seguía sin cubrir mucho las dudas, y la inquietud no se reducía ni siquiera un poco, pero ¿Debería olvidarlo? Ahora él y Emil se gustaban, para ser honestos, Michele iba a esforzarse con que su relación no se arruinara.

Se levantó de la cama, miró la hora, y soltó un resoplido frustrado al ver que aún faltaban 3 horas para la cena, así que, guardó la comida que Emil le había dejado, se dispuso a prepararse para dar un paseo; Debía despejar su mente lo antes posible.

oOoOoOoOo

—¡Fue bastante excesivo! No fue gracioso —Se quejaba Leo de la Iglesia, empujando a su compañero americano que no paraba de reír.

—Por favor, pusiste la mejor cara de pánico que haya visto en mi vida.

Las risas iban siendo seguidas por Emil, que tampoco dejaba de recalcar la graciosa experiencia que los llevó a realizar un paracaidismo el día de hoy.

— _Cabrones_.

Entraron a un restaurante de comida internacional, aunque fueron directo a la zona de la barra. Mientras eso, Emil se acercaba a abrazar por los hombros al latino.

—Ya Leo, lo sentimos, ¿Si? —Se sentaron— Es más, permíteme invitarte la primera bebida —Le ofreció Emil con entusiasmo.

—Wow, wow, alto ahí grandote —Jean agitaba ambas manos— Estás demasiado alegre, incluso antes de subir al helicóptero, ¿Tomaste algo?

—Jean ¡Sshh! —Leo golpeó levemente su hombro— Déjalo, yo si quiero esa cerveza gratis —Rió— Aunque… Si, estás más sonriente de lo normal.

—¿En serio? —Emil sintió el rubor aparecer— ¿Tanto se nota?

—¡Ooww vamos! Dinos que pasa.

Nekola suspiro casi nada, aunque fue suficiente para que los otros dos notaran ese aire de felicidad. Merecían saber la causa de los ánimos.

—Las cosas están cambiando entre Mickey y yo… —Recargó sus brazos en la barra— Nos… Nos besamos y… Cielos, ¡Le gusto! De hecho, le dije lo que sentía por él y luego él inició uno de tantos besos…

Ambos americanos se quedaron boquiabiertos; Leo tenía un asombro que lentamente se iba dando a una sonrisa, mientras Jean… Raramente se encontraba desconcertado.

El latino acercó más su silla al checo— ¡E-Eso es genial! Demasiado a decir verdad…

—Si… Por supuesto que es demasiado. —Comentó Leroy en lo que pedía su cerveza al barman.

—Yo… Yo sé que es difícil creer que él haya hecho eso, pero… En serio, le dije que me gustaba, y él… Simplemente me sonrió y luego me besó —Se tocó sus cabellos con efusividad— Fue grandioso chicos, Michele… Michele me vuelve loco.

—Que raro.

Había susurrado JJ, aunque no fue del todo bajo como para no llamar la atención de Emil.

—Bueno, sé que puede ser algo rudo, y que parezca que solo tiene ojos para Sara, pero… Pero cuando estamos juntos… Puede haber una conexión mutua, un pequeño cariño compartido.

—Bueno, es porque tú eres el único al quien le brinda esos ojitos brillosos, mi amigo. —El moreno le tomó de los hombros y lo agitó con emoción.

—Si, porque a nosotros ni una sonrisa nos da —El canadiense agradeció por su cerveza, comenzando a beberla— Mh! Solo ten cuidado Emil…

—Oh, no te preocupes, haré lo que sea para que se sienta seguro con lo nuestro.

Le sonrió por un segundo, mirando hacia otro lado— No me refería a ti, sino a Michele.

Tanto Emil como Leo se quedaron un poco confusos por lo que Jean querían decir con eso, más que nada el primero.

—Escucha, Michele es alguien cerrado, tuviste suerte con haber logrado que saliera contigo. No tiene amigos, así que dudo que haya tenido pareja antes, puede que no sepa mucho de relaciones.

Leo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Emil quedó bastante pensativo con ello.

No podía decir que eran pocas las veces que veía al canadiense de manera seria, pero seguían siendo escasas; Jean solía decir las cosas a su manera, fueran realmente importante o no.

Inmediatamente negó. No debía desconfiar de Mickey, no podía.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, pero… Aunque no lo creas Jean, Mickey ha estado pensando en lo que siente por mí, incluso antes de que las cosas entre nosotros pasaran, así que… Estoy seguro, y confiado en lo que hace.

Leroy asintió, evitando en mostrar su pequeño desacuerdo con las palabras de su amigo, no podía quejarse, su punto no había sido dado con claridad.

Aunque para Leo no fue tan inevitable de ver las intenciones de Jean, tampoco dijo algo sobre ello.

—Eh, si… Mejor… Hay que brindar porque Emil y Crispino están juntos, ¡Lograste dominarlo, _compadre_!

—Oh vamos, tampoco digas eso —Recriminó el rubio entre risas.

—No, pero tiene razón, hiciste lo que nadie hizo, debes sentirte muy afortunado amigo. —Golpeteó su hombro— Y sé que confías en él, pero sabes que si algo sale mal...

—Jean, tranquilo. —Calló Leo, tratando de ser amistoso exactamente— Está floreciendo el amor en ambos, dudo que haya algo que lo arruine.

—Espera Leito, creo que es demasiado temprano para que el amor aparezca así como así, después de todo, solo han pasado días desde que salen.

—Uhm… En realidad —Emil retomó su orden mental, en lo que pedía dos cervezas al barman, para él y Leo— Lo que siento por Mickey es… Más de lo que había pensado que sería.

Ambos americanos se quedaron confusos, pero esperaron a que Emil comenzara a explicar.

No era ningún secreto para ellos el hecho de que su amigo ya había sentido algo por Michele Crispino desde incluso en su época de categoría Junior del patinaje artístico, sabían que había iniciado como aficionado extremista, hasta llegar a la meta de permitirse acercarse personalmente a aquel italiano, para que resultara que sus sentimientos eran mucho más profundos, más de los que Emil había pensado ahora.

Jean entendía que Emil no solo gustaba de Michele, lo amaba, pero realmente no había esperado que su enamoramiento permaneciera aún y luego de aquel accidente que causó la pequeña falta de memoria en su amigo, precisamente hacia aquel europeo de actitud pesada; Lo peor era que ahora, el mismo checo estaba seguro que quizás… Lo que podía sentir es amor.

Un amor que no valió la pena, en pensamiento de Leroy.

—Como ya saben, no recuerdo nada de Mickey antes de mi accidente, y aunque él me aseguró que nunca habíamos hablado más que unos saludos en las competencias de patinaje, s-sigo pensando que quizás… Mis sentimientos por él ya se habían desarrollado —Les miró a ambos— ¿Pueden ser honestos conmigo?

JJ y Leo se miraron, antes de asentir con lo que parecía seguridad ante los ojos de Emil.

—Bien, si lo que quieres saber es que… Si ya estabas super-enamorado de Michele, a pesar de que no lo recuerdas para nada…

El checo asintió bastante esperanzado a lo que le dirían; Leo sonrió, tratando de no mostrar sus nervios.

—Bueno, en… En reali…

—En realidad no, Emil. —JJ soltó una risita socarrona, terminándose su cerveza, y pidiendo otra en seguida.

Ambos quedaron estáticos, lo miraron sin decir más; Leo por sorpresa, y Emil con cierta desilusión.

—Cómo te dije, el amor es algo que no se siente así fácilmente, y quizás si llevabas conociendo a Mickey mucho antes que ahora, pero… Como él dice, solo se veían en competencias, casi pocas y contadas, por eso no tiene sentido que hayas logrado en sentir amor en poco tiempo que tienes oportunidad de conocerlo.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, ni siquiera era verdad lo que Michele le había dicho, pero debía admitir que fue conveniente; ¿Valía la pena decir todo lo que Emil había pasado? Jean no podría soportarlo.

Estuvo consciente que estaría rompiendo cada ilusión de lo que Emil tenía respecto a lo que había pasado antes, y le incomodaba, pero no podía retractarse.

Leo interrumpió su momento de beber, quería decir algo, pero nuevamente Leroy tomó la palabra.

—Oh claro, no te voy a mentir que si sentiste algo por Crispino. —Fingió una sonrisa— Pero no se acercaba al amor —Negaba, bebió su bebida en lo que desviaba su mirada grisácea; No quería ver la expresión decepcionada del europeo— Si tan solo llegaste a sentir cariño, admiración… Te flechaste, si. —Ladeó su cabeza— Pero fue pasajero Emil, solamente.

Luego de la "aclaración" por parte de quien Emil consideraba incluso un hermano del alma, solo logró asentir, tenue; No podía evitar mostrar su desánimo, pero a pesar de eso, se reincorporo, y prosiguió en tomar de su cerveza.

Tanto Leo cómo Jean podían percibir la confusión y la pequeña depresión, así que ambos dieron palmadas en la espalda del checo.

—Hombre, ¡No pongas esa cara! —Leo pellizco la palma de Jean, evitando que él dijera más de lo que ya hizo— El pasado es pasado, y ahora debes sentirte feliz por tu relación. No importa si estabas enamorado o no, puede seguir creciendo.

El canadiense tomó distancia— Lo que importa es que tienen una mejor relación que antes.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al notar la fulminante mirada del latino, fue suficiente para indicarle que cerrará su boca de una vez por todas.

Emil se acomodó en su asiento, y decidió en deshacer cada rastro de frustración. Sus amigos tenían razón, debe estar feliz porque Michele le corresponde, de que ya no deben fingir que sus intenciones solo eran en busca de una simple amistad.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que seguía inconforme con respecto a los fuertes latidos en su corazón.

oOoOoOoOo

Michele estaba entrando nuevamente al hotel; Había aprovechado las hora restantes que le quedaban antes de ir a cenar con su hermana, la cual le texteo hace minutos comunicando que Mila venía con ella y cenarían juntos, y para él no fue ningún inconveniente que la pelirroja fuera una invitada de más.

Bien, era más preferible que Seung-Gil.

Aunque de ser que podían invitar a más gente, hubiera aceptado la idea de que Emil rechazara la cena con sus amigos, así los 4 habrían pasado una noche increíble, tan solo quedaban 2 días para la competencia Europea, así que un momento de tranquilidad estaría siendo de mucha ayuda para las chicas; Habría que tener más de eso luego del esperado día.

Sacó su teléfono para regresar el mensaje a Sara; Tan solo iría a darse una rápida ducha, retocarse con su perfume barato, e iría a encontrarse con ellas dentro de media hora máximo.

Envió su texto en lo que estaba por entrar al elevador. Se tomó varios segundos manteniendo su celular en mano, sintiendo las ansias de llamar a Emil.

¿Habría terminado su cena? No sabía si hacer la llamada; aún mantenía el pequeño disgusto que pasó en la mañana, aunque con la caminata que se permitió dar entre tienda y tienda, su mente se despejó más, y llegó a pensar que no debía de preocuparse mucho, ¿Verdad?

Hubiera cumplido su cometido, pero por raro que fuese, pudo reconocer la molesta voz de cierto canadiense, el cual estaba con sus mismos parloteos.

Pero, ¿Acaso se encontraba molesto?

No resistió en seguir dicha voz, notando de último momento que de la Iglesia también estaba con el otro americano. Habían salido recién del baño público, haciendo que de impulso, Michele se ocultara detrás de uno de los pasillos.

—¡Deja de reprocharme! ¿No puedes entender que lo hice por una buena causa? —Comentó Jean.

—Oh claro, una buena causa conlleva a mentirle a tu mejor amigo, ¿Crees que eso es sano?

Leo también se oía abrumado, pero a su diferencia, trataba de tener calma, aún y si era él quien estaba regañando al canadiense.

—Leo, mira… Vamos a calmarnos. —JJ se recargo en la pared— Estoy consciente que no es lo correcto, yo también me siento mal por hacerlo.

Para ser honesto consigo, Michele jamás había imaginado que el canadiense fuese capaz de hacer algo indebido; Si, era un enorme egocéntrico, y no solía medir sus palabras al tratar de decir algo, pero si de algo Emil le había asegurado, es que él era buena persona.

… Y se tomó un momento, Leo le decía que no podía hacerle eso a su "mejor amigo", ¿Estarán hablando de Emil?

Sintió molestia, ¿Hicieron algo que lo perjudicaba?

—Pero te seré franco, de cualquier manera seguiría sintiéndome mal, por Emil, no hay manera que no me sienta tranquilo, pero al menos estoy conforme de que ahora él y Crispino están mejor que antes de su accidente.

Genial, no solo hablaban de Emil, sino también respecto a su muy reciente noviazgo, pero seguía siendo confuso; Michele apretó su puño en tan solo verse ahora, espiando conversaciones ajenas.

—Pero Jean, mentirle a Emil sobre su pasado con Michele no solucionará nada, lo haría incluso peor…

—¿Tu lo crees?

Mickey estremeció, sus puños se deshacían, pero ahora tenía cierta incomodidad por lo que pudiese tratarse todo eso.

—Somos sus amigos, y los amigos nos ayudamos —Motivó el latino, ya teniendo un tono algo exasperado— ¡Recuerda lo que Sara dijo del doctor! Que entre más le ayudaramos con decirle sobre sus recuerdos perdidos, quizás regresen y Emil sea igual que antes…

—¿Entonces crees bueno que Emil recuerde lo que pasó con Michele esa noche antes de que nosotros lo encontráramos en el bar?

Mickey apretó su teléfono por inercia, poniéndose nervioso de lo que estaba refiriéndose.

—No… No entiendo, ¿De qué hablas?

Un suspiro pesado se oyó por parte de Leroy, y se tomó unos segundos de silencio que para el italiano fueron casi eternos.

¿JJ sabía sobre lo que hizo?

—Vamos, recuerda como estaba Emil la primera noche que estuvimos en el bar —Jean estaba hastiado, no es como que quisiera recordar ese momento— Se veía decaído, tú y yo sabíamos que a pesar de que aseguraba que estaba bien, pasaba lo contrario.

—P-Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué insinuas que Michele tuvo la culpa de eso?

—No es solo eso, así fue —Se cruzó de brazos— Seung-Gil me lo dijo…

—¿Ese idiota? —Susurró Mickey para sí, no sabiendo si tener más enfado por lo que aquel coreano hizo, o desesperación porque seguía sin entender a lo que principalmente lo había tenido ahí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Él que sabría de Emil?

—Seung y Emil han estado hablando más de lo que parece, quizás porque Lee quería acercarse a Sara, no sé —Se encogió de hombros— El punto es que me dijo que llegó al bar luego de que nos fuéramos, y entonces Emil prefirió contarle sus penas a él que a nosotros —Rodó sus ojos, con molestia, pero trato de no hacer berrinche de más— Luego del accidente… Lee me dijo lo que pasó, por lo mismo de que somos los mejores amigos de Emil...

Sus ojos comenzaban a picarles, le fue inútil tratar de que no llegara nuevamente a pensar sobre la famosísima discusión con Emil. Fue peor cuando Jean siguió hablándole de eso al latino.

—Ellos discutieron, Michele le dijo cosas a Emil, según a lo que él le dijo a Seung, Crispino explotó, volvió a reclamarle sobre la misma estupidez, interesarse por Sara, que solo se acercaba a él por su hermana…

Michele rogó internamente que parara, y se sentía estúpido por ni siquiera él mismo atreverse a irse de ahí, simplemente sus pies no se movían, no hacían caso a los anhelos que retumbaba por su cabeza, al momento que la culpa regresaba a sí mismo.

—Al final, el mismo Michele se resignó a no volver a "molestarlos", pero… Le exigió a Emil que lo olvidará…

—¿Olvidarlo? —Leo pensó un momento— ¿Co-Como decirle que se aleje o algo así?

Jean asintió, a pesar de que Michele no le miró, él más que nadie sabía que si fue a como dijo el mitad mexicano.

— _No mames…_ —Leo se recargo junto a Jean, tocando su frente con algo de desasosiego, aumentó cuando llegó a una extraña conclusión— ¡ _N-No mames_ Jean! Dices que le dijo eso, y… Luego, atropellaron a Emil, despierta y… Literal, no lo recuerda… —Se abrazó a sí mismo— ¿No es esto una coincidencia? ¿o crees que haya pasado a propósito?

—Cielos no, dudo que Emil haya querido que lo atropellaran, no tiene tendencias suicidas.

Michele oyó los suspiros aliviados que el latino había dado, sabía que Jean conocía más a Emil que él. Además, tampoco creía en eso, ni lo quería hacer.

—Lo que sí creo, es que quizás pudo haber sido como… un karma, para Michele. —Mordió su labio— Por lo mismo que él le dijo, ya sabes, en el hospital no reaccionó muy bien con la amnesia de Emil, ni siquiera podía acercarse de nuevo a su habitación…

—Bien, sabemos lo temperamental que es. —Los hombros de Leo se desplomaron hacia abajo, sus ánimos estaban de igual manera, aquella situación estaba siendo demasiado enmarañada— Pero, quizás también sea una oportunidad, tanto para él como para Emil, mira que ahora están juntos.

—Pues espero que Michele lo aproveche.

JJ fue el primero en separarse, aunque su caminar no fue del todo inmediata.

—Jean —El llamado volteó a verlo— Sigo pensando que no está bien en mentirle a Emil.

Asintió, y le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto afligida— Lo sé, mi intención no es que le veas lo contrario, pero al menos ya sabes el porqué lo hice. No quiero que Emil recuerde las palabras hirientes que le dijo Crispino, al igual que las demás humillaciones que le ha dado, y todo porque Emil solo buscaba ser alguien importante en la vida de él —Su sonrisa había desaparecido— Pero bueno, no es su culpa haberse enamorado de la persona menos indicada.

El italiano cubrió su boca la cual amenazaba con soltar un pequeño sollozo, ni siquiera el asombro estaba en su impresión, haber dado por hecho de que Emil no había sentido algo más fuerte por él antes de que lo olvidara, tampoco fue que estuviese muy convencido con esa idea.

Pero dolía, y ahora comprendía el porque tanto daño le había hecho a Emil, incluso antes de que estallara de ira y le gritara cosas que no eran, fue una horrible persona.

Ni siquiera podía sentir agradecimiento por el canadiense de que evitara que Nekola supiese la verdad, de que cubriera los injustos y pedantes tratos que le había dabo, sería egoísta, cínico, y sinvergüenza.

—Bien, tampoco me gustaría que Emil volviese a tener conflictos con lo que era su antigua relación con Crispino —Leo le siguió hasta donde el canadiense había parado con sus primeros pasos de ahora. Michele se obligó a retroceder, impidiendo que lo descubrieran, ya sea por su obvia imagen única ahí, o por sus sollozos.

Afortunadamente no lo vieron, ambos americanos se fueron del hotel, con simpleza, no sabiendo si seguirían hablando del tema, pero bueno, no era algo que quisiera tomar en cuenta.

Ya estaba muy destrozado.

Rápidamente guardó su teléfono, olvidando llamarle al checo, pero si lo recordara, no tendría ánimos de hacerlo, ni luego de las indirectas recriminadas que ese canadiense insoportable le había dado en respecto como había tratado a su amigo en tiempos pasados.

Pero no se quejo por eso, no podía hacerlo, por más que le molestara y frustrara que haya sido precisamente Leroy que le recordara su desgracia, no tenía derecho a sentir algo más que arrepentimiento, volviendo a cuestionarse el porqué fue tan imbécil e hijo de puta con un chico que nunca tuvo intenciones de jugar con él.

De alguien que lo había amado, a pesar de sus defectos.

Por fin tomó el elevador, ignorando la otra presencia en el pequeño espacio, que lo miraba con cierta extrañeza al ver que no dejaba de temblar, y también notando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero mantuvo su resistencia.

Llegando a su piso, salió casi como a la velocidad de un disparo hacia su habitación, tardando casi un minuto en abrirle por culpa de que su mente estaba en un gran desastre, al igual que sus emociones.

Entró y azotó la puerta al cerrar, quedando unos momentos en silencio, reprimiendo los primeros sollozos, antes de que su móvil volviera a sonar.

Era mensaje de Sara, indicándole el lugar en donde lo esperaría para cenar. Una risa sin ninguna energía se desplomó de sus labios, respondiendo con un simple "No iré, me siento mal", ya no tenía ni los ánimos de salir a comer, como si nada hubiera pasado ahora.

Lanzó su teléfono, no fijo donde, no quería saber, lo único que le importaba ahora era recostarse, y dormir hasta el día siguiente, o bien, sería buena idea para él que nunca llegara momento de despertar.

Pero tampoco era capaz de hacer eso realidad.

Solo no quería pensar más.

oOoOoOoOo

La cena con Mila estuvo más tranquila de lo normal, y había sido un gran relajo de último momento, ambas habían duplicado sus entrenamientos, anhelaban con conseguir el oro, pero bueno fue que eso no impidiera que pudiesen disfrutar tiempo de amigas.

Un tiempo que no sería del todo eso, de no ser porque el hermano de la italiana había cancelado su asistencia a última hora, lo cual había sido algo sin sentido para Sara; Michele había escrito que se sentía mal, pero no le había visto tan extraño en la mañana, y aún haberle preguntado, no fue contestada sus preguntas e insistencia a que viniera. Había pensado en la posibilidad de que quizás y fingió gusto cuando le dijo que Mila los acompañaría, pero el porcentaje de que ese fuese el caso eran bajos; a Mickey le agradaba.

Suspiró demasiado frustrada, y detestaba que Michele hubiese dejado ese asunto como un misterio el cual Sara no descansaría hasta saber qué pasaba con él, ende ahí el que rechazó un momento más a solas con su novio.

Llegó al hotel, pero obviamente no fue directo a su habitación, se detuvo en el de su hermano, descubriría que demonios tenía.

—¡Mickey! Ábreme la puerta, te traje algo de cenar.

No fue respondida, ni tampoco hubo ruido algunos de pasos dentro de esta, así que optó por tocar la puerta, demasiadas veces hasta que el chico le abriera.

—¡Michele Crispino sí no me abres iré a pedirle copia de llave a la encargada de la recepción!

Apego su oído en la puerta, y nada. Pero entonces al haber tenido que verse a intentar golpear una vez más, la puerta se abrió, a lo que rápidamente retrocedió.

No obstante, el mellizo no se mantuvo en frente suyo por mucho tiempo, volvió a la cama, pero se mantuvo sentado.

Sara hizo una mueca en cuanto miró a Michele. No notaba algún rastro de enfermedad en él, pero lo que sí pudo notar son sus ojos rojos y levemente hinchados; Había llorado.

¿Qué habrá pasado? No se le vino a la cabeza alguna idea de lo que pudo causarle, así que no tardó en sentarse a su lado, dejando la bolsa en la mesita de noche, y entonces tocó la mano en donde su hermano apoyó sobre las sábanas, no obteniendo su mirada del todo.

—¿Que pasa?, Estabas bien en la mañana cuando te dije que fuéramos a cenar juntos.

Michele no dijo nada, ni tampoco le miró. Oyó el resoplido que emitió su hermana, y el apretón inconsciente que le dio fue lo que hizo que separara su mano de la de ella.

—¿Mickey?

Ahora sí obtuvo su atención, no tenía semblante alguno, y eso fue algo que a Sara le inquietaba, porque su hermano no solía ser así.

—Mickey, dime algo por un demonio.

El chico soltó un tenue quejido— ¿Tú lo sabías?

Sara alzó una ceja, realmente no esperaba que fuese una pregunta sin explicación— ¿Saber que?

—Que Emil ha estado enamorado de mi desde hace tiempo.

Había respondido con rapidez y cierta rudeza, tanto que Sara retrocedió un poco por la sorpresa, pero más que por ello, fue de que Michele lo supiera.

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

—A la mierda de dónde lo supe. —Volvió a contestar abruptamente— ¿L-Lo sabías o no?

El tartamudeo no evitó que siguiera estando firme, quería saber si su hermana también tenía en cuenta sobre el enamoramiento de Emil hacia él, ellos eran muy amigos, así que ciertamente no sería raro que ella lo supiera.

Esperaba que no fuese así.

Sara se abrazó, rascó un poco sus propios brazos, con lentitud, estando algo nerviosa por la reacción de su hermano.

Pero no podía mentirle, ya no más.

—S-Sí… Sí sabía de eso, pero Mickey…

—¡¿Entonces por qué demonios nunca me lo dijiste?!

Michele se había enderezado, manteniéndose de rodillas, y sosteniéndose de sus manos en la cama, apretando las cobijas y sábanas.

—Y-Yo, no sé… No entiendo porqué…

—¡Siempre pensé que te quería a ti! ¡Que se acercaba a mi para llegar hacia ti! ¡Por eso siempre me comporte como un idiota con él! —Golpeaba colchón con impotencia— ¡Tú me mirabas hacerlo! ¿¡Y jamás te atreviste a detenerme con decirme que al quien quería es a mí!?

—¡E-Espera ahí! —Se puso de pie, mirando furiosa a su hermano— ¿Que tratas de decirme? ¿Que es mi culpa de que no te hayas detenido? Porque si es así, entonces déjame decirte que no has dejado de ser un idiota.

Michele no dijo más, aún. Se deslizó hasta la orilla de la cama, sentándose y cubriendo su rostro, mientras lentamente comenzaba a sollozar.

Sara no pudo evitar sentir pena, pero seguía molesta con que su hermano quería recriminarle por su falta de comunicación, aunque por un lado, si llegó a pensar que pudo haber hecho más.

—Mickey, no me convenía a mi decirtelo. —Caminó hacia su hermano— Y… Ni siquiera me creías cuando trataba de explicarte que él no estaba interesado en mi, ¿Acaso me hubieras creído si te hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de ti?

No dijo nada, pero había dado una respuesta negativa en su mente. Estaba consciente que no lo hubiera creído, aunque no lo sabía con exactitud, pero era una opción más posible.

Apretó sus manos entre sus cabellos castaños, dejando caer las lágrimas sufrientes, soltando llanto más elevado.

—N-No es tu culpa, claro que no… —Decía entre sollozo— Yo la tengo, yo… ¡Y-Yo soy el imbécil más grande de todos…!

—No, No. —Se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza, lo aferró a su pecho sin importar que las lágrimas cayeran en su blusa— Tampoco te sientas así…

—Si, si debo… —Lanzó un golpe al aire, no quería desquitarse con su hermanita— E-Emil me amaba, y yo aplaste su corazón sin siquiera saberlo…

—¡E-Eso! Tú mismo lo dijiste, no lo sabías… No…

—Eso no quita que soy un maldito infeliz —Su voz se iba reduciendo de volúmen, pero siguió cubriendose en el pecho de Sara— A pesar de que sentía lo mal que estaba haciendo, no pare, me dejaba llevar más por mi orgullo e ira, nunca permití que Emil me llevara a demostrar más allá de lo que él buscaba conmigo, te-tenía miedo de que me ilusionara, y me dijera que nuestra amistad era solo una farsa…

La chica pasó su mano por los cabellos castaños de su hermano— Emil nunca sería capaz de dañarte Michele…

—Lo sé, ¡Lo sé! —Lloró con fuerza— M-Me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde; no me recordó, y… Y creo que eso hubiera sido lo mejor, él no merece tener a alguien como yo…

Sara comenzaba a llorar también, su gesto se daba a uno más atribulado, pero no quiso soltar quejido alguno, debía sostener a Michele y todo su dolor en culpabilidad. Besó su frente, mientras su hermano solo se separaba un poco para acomodarse ahora sobre el hombro medio descubierto de la chica.

Ni siquiera tenía los ánimos como para señalar ese detalle que para él, hubiese sido inapropiado.

—Mickey, has demostrado ser un amigo grandioso con Emil, t-tú y él se han vuelto más unidos, están conociendose, como… _Como si fuera la primera vez…_ de todo el tiempo que se trataron.

Ya no tenía la motivación suficiente, no podía seguir el lado positivo que su melliza le brindaba aún y luego de todo el desastre, el daño que hizo; Las heridas estaban hechas, las cicatrices son sobras de lo que sabía que alguna vez Emil tendría que redescubrir… La razón del porqué las tenía. Porque si pudo permanecer la calidez que logró hacer sentir en el corazón del checo, sabía que la mínima pista de la mala experiencia de un rechazo sin intento no tardaría en llegar a su mente, y a sus emociones.

No dijo nada más, solo quiso recostarse nuevamente; el hambre era inexistente en ese momento, así que realmente no tenía nada más que hacer.

Le pidió a su hermana que durmiera con él, no tenía el valor de quedarse solo, necesitaba sentir su calor esa noche, tener calma, que detuviera la tormenta que giraba en su cabeza.

Ambos Crispino se acomodaron en la cama, ahora siendo la chica que se recostaba en el pecho del mayor, agregando en cantarle una pequeña canción en su idioma materno para causar el sueño. Terminando eso, solo alcanzó a besar su hombro, removiendo de hasta quedar cómoda.

—Todo estará bien.

Mickey cerró sus ojos, queriendo grabarse todo eso último en su mente, creer que todo saldría bien.

Se durmió.

oOoOoOoOo

De nuevo esa pesadilla.

Emil se encontraba recostado, con sus párpados recién abiertos de golpe, y su sudor se deslizaba desde su cabeza, hasta cualquier parte del cuerpo que ahora tenía con una camisa sin manga, húmeda del calor.

Era extraño, el sueño había sido el mismo; Michele gritando de coraje, volviendo a decirle que se olvidara de él; En verdad que todo eso ya se estaba volviendo bastante fastidioso y dañino para sí.

Pero, lo diferente está vez, es que duró un poco más corto, o es que las cosas pasaron mucho más rápidas, no lo tenía tan claro, sin embargo, lo que hacía más fuera de lo normal –De lo poco que llevaba soñando eso–, es el hecho de que… Ahora también Seung-Gil se había agregado al sueño.

Iban caminando, lo diferente de eso es que no recordaba nada de lo que habían hablado, la verdad es que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, porque en todo el sueño, se supone que se la pasó mirando las calles de Hamburgo.

Luego vio una niña, su pelota había sido lanzada en medio de la calle, y ella sin fijar en sus lados, había ido; Las luces del auto que estaba por llegar hacia ella la habían dejado pasmada…

También recuerda haber tenido la intención de ir a ayudarla, pero fue ahí donde despertó.

Decidió levantarse, ir por una botella de agua para tratar de que su impulso bajará un poco. Fue al baño y mojó su cara. Quitó su teléfono del cargador, y miró la hora que marcaban las 6:23 am.

Lo dejo a un lado de la cama, se sentó en la orilla de esta misma. No volvió a dormir, optó por tratar de llegar a una conclusión de una vez por todas, la razón del porqué esos sueños lo atormentaban desde ya hace una semana.

¿Tendrán algún significado?, ¿Es que acaso… Podrá estar relacionado con los recuerdos que había perdido?

Si fuese así, ¿Por que temía con llegar a descubrirlo?

Tomó un respiro antes de levantarse, llegó a la decisión de tener una ducha más temprana, y luego vería el porque demonios tendría sueños como si fueran sucesos hechos, investigaría un poco sobre el tema, quería saber, necesitaba saberlo.

Solo esperaba que… Eso no afecte en su relación con Mickey.

oOoOoOoOo

Sara se había despertado primero; Fue a su habitación para tomar una ducha rápida, y luego regresó; su hermano ya estaba despierto, el cual seguía con su estado deprimido.

Michele no sabía qué era lo que lo tenía aún de pie, tal vez en ver que su melliza seguía a su lado, ayudándolo a resolver su patética vida que iba de mal en peor. Debía admitir que le daba miedo que así fuese siempre, que no tuviera remedio más que acudir a su hermana para mantenerse y no caer en el abismo de su soledad y la falta social, el hecho de que nunca tuvo a nadie más que ella.

Pero tampoco debía acostumbrarse, ni siquiera debía haber seguido a su hermana hasta lo que están ahora; Sí, ella le dio la idea de venir a Hamburgo, pero ahora no resultó como pensó que sería, seguía siendo alguien el cual no podía depender mucho de sí mismo, años desde que tomaron caminos diferentes, y volvió a las mismas.

Si, era alguien bastante patético.

Por eso, no tardó en tomar una decisión, quizás sería lo más cercano a una buena solución, después de todo lo que se enteró, de que su imagen del chico imbécil que fue en el pasado… Haya vuelto a hacer un desastre en su cabeza, creo que era lo más conveniente, por su salud mental.

Terminó de cambiarse, Sara lo esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa; También se notaba afligida.

—Bien, vamos a desayunar. Hoy es mi última práctica, y en la tarde debo ir con el entrenador a verificar que todo lo demás esté listo para mañana.

El chico asintió, no hizo gesto alguno, se encontraba sereno… Aunque internamente eso fuera lo contrario.

Sara se puso de pie, pensando que su mellizo iría detrás suyo, pero al no oír sus pasos seguirle, desistió en abrir la puerta de la habitación; Lo encontró aún cerca de la cama, sin haber movido ningún músculo.

La chica alzó una ceja en lo que volvía hacia él— ¿Qué sucede Mickey?

Michele hizo el primer movimiento, luego de haberse quedado parado por largos minutos; Se cruzó de brazos, pero mantuvo su rostro sin expresión alguno.

—Compre unos boletos en lo que te alistabas —Pasó saliva— En una hora… Tomaré un avión de regreso a Nápoles.

Sara inmediatamente comenzó a tartamudear un pequeño "qué". Así que el castaño los llevó a sentarse en la cama, no queriendo que su hermana cayera luego de salir del leve shock.

Pero ni eso, la chica estaba preocupada, estaba segura que aquello lo decidió por lo que había pasado ayer, así que solo quedó en recuperarse de su asombro, y mirar a su hermano con un pequeño gesto de su pesadumbre.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Michele no tardó en asentir en respuesta.

—Creo que incluso mucho antes, desde que todo esto inició —Dijo, refiriéndose al incidente de Emil— Puede ser tonto, irme un día antes de tu competencia, y entiendo que te pueda incomodar, pero… —Respiro profundo, no quería volver a llorar— No quiero seguir aquí, si duró un día más, estoy seguro que perderé la cabeza antes de mañana —Rió triste, se calmó cuando su hermana tocó una de sus manos.

No sabía si era buena idea preguntar, pero Sara necesitaba aclarar esa duda— ¿Que hay de Emil?

Con oír su nombre, bastó para Michele en que las ganas de llorar fueran más visibles, pero insistió en no soltarse, no quería perder más tiempo.

—N-No creo poder verlo… No ahora… —Tomó ambas manos de su hermana— ¿Puedes al menos decirle que yo le hablaré luego? Seguro se preguntará el porqué me fui repentinamente, pero necesito meditar todo primero, si voy con él ahora, quizás será peor, no quiero decir algo indebido…

Ella asintió, sonriendo comprensiva. Quitó ambas manos, pero para ahora ir a abrazar a su hermano.

—Si piensas que podrás hacerlo solo, entonces no me queda nada más que apoyarte. —Besó su mejilla— Solo quiero que puedas perdonarte, y que puedas seguir con Emil y su amistad…

Michele tragó saliva con eso último que le dijo Sara; No sabía si perdonarse fuera suficiente para tener las agallas de seguir con el checo.

Solo correspondió a su abrazo. Era lo que más necesitaba antes de irse.

oOoOoOoOo

Emil cerraba su computadora, la dejó de lado y se puso de pie para estirarse y quitar la pereza que le sobró de su sueño.

Después de todo, haber tenido el tiempo de investigar sobre sus sueños extraños no fue tan mala idea del todo, pero también pudo haber sido una pequeña pérdida de tiempo, porque ninguna concordaba con algo que le haya pasado, pero se tenía una idea.

Eso creía, luego recordó sobre sus recuerdos desaparecidos, sin embargo dejó que la duda lo volviese a tener alerta, seguía sin creer.

Volvió a pensar en su sueño, exactamente la última parte, sobre la niña que estaban por atropellar. Se sintió disgustado en tan solo pensar que pudo haber sido…

… Real.

Se quedó estático; Recuerda el accidente que él tuvo; salvó a una niña, según sus amigos y testigos, él la empujó y recibió el golpe del choque de auto, he ahí el porqué fue a dar al hospital, despertando en esa habitación blanca, no recordando absolutamente nada, ni de cómo pasó, ni que es lo que estaba haciendo antes de eso.

Maldijo para sus adentros, la niña estaba medio borrosa en sus sueños, no pudo compararla con la que salvo en vida real, pero de verdad que seguía siendo bastante coincidencia.

Sara también le dijo que Seung-Gil fue quien lo llevó de inmediato a urgencias, así que pudo ser que también el coreano estaba con él antes del suceso, así como en el sueño.

Retrocedió repentinamente, su cabeza comenzó a darle punzadas fuertes, a lo que recurrió en sentarse y tomar un poco de agua. Sacó unas pastillas que el doctor le había recetado por sí esas punzadas le daban en lo que trataba de recuperar la memoria faltante; no hubo nada de eso, pero fue un progreso.

Quizás debía quedarse a reposar un rato, Sara le dijo que no era necesario acompañarla en su último entrenamiento, sabía que más que nunca no necesitaba de distracciones; No sé ofendió, no quiso tomarlo personal.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería no hacer nada, no quería seguir pensando en los sueños recurrentes, así que se dispuso a salir e ir a desayunar.

Pero antes de hacerlo, Mickey llegó a su pensamiento, ¿Estaría despierto? O tal vez él habrá insistido más en acompañar a su hermana, tan solo pensarlo le causaba gracia.

Cerro la puerta con llave, guardando está última, estaba por ir a tocar la puerta de su _amado_.

Lo que lo tomó de sorpresa, es que él ya estaba afuera, iba caminando hacia el lado contrario… Con una… ¿Maleta?

…..

Su hermana había insistido en ir a dejarlo al aeropuerto, pero hoy más que nunca su tiempo estaba contado; Michele no quiso arriesgarse a que Sara fallara en su presentación, así que desistió de ello. Se despidieron antes de que la chica fuera a la pista de hielo.

Mantuvo serenidad en cuanto entregó las llaves de su habitación, pero cuando salió del hotel, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizar, parando su caminar hasta tener la calma suficiente.

Y es que, tomar un vuelo de regreso a su hogar, implicaba dejar todo lo que pasó aquí en un mal rato, quitando por supuesto, los momentos que volvió a tener con su hermana, así como… Los de Emil;, su paseo por la ciudad, los bulevares, las cenas compartidas, y también la declaración que por lo menos lo hizo tan feliz en la mitad de un día, le dio una felicidad más grande que la que Sara le ha dado en todo sus 24 años.

Su pecho se apretujaba; se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba las estupideces que hizo, haberlo arruinado desde un principio, pero bien, por eso se iba, debía de iniciar en perdonarse todas las cosas. Tampoco era tanto rencor, tenía que quitar ese desprecio a su persona.

Obtuvo miradas preocupadas y chismosas de la gente a su alrededor, al igual que los murmullos de los niños pequeños que de seguro le preguntaba a sus madres el porqué un hombre lloraba en medio de todo, pero no le importo, enderezó su rostro, quitando rastro alguno de lágrimas, debía irse de una vez.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera llegó a dar el primer paso, había sido detenido por una calidez en su hombro, y su mote en un tono que a él le causó entre un escalofrío y un latido más confortable.

—¿Mickey? —El checo lo giró para verlo, notando la expresión asustada del mayor— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

El italiano estremeció, tardó un poco en quitar la mano del otro de su hombro, lentamente. Sostuvo más fuerte su maleta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Emil se extraño por el tono escéptico que utilizó Michele en su pregunta, pero no le puso mucha atención para responderle.

—Te vi al salir de mi habitación, me extrañé en verte salir… Con tu maleta. —Señaló lo mencionado— ¿P-Por qué te vas? Mañana es la presentación de Sara, ¿No pensabas verla?, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—So-Son muchas preguntas, lo siento… No tengo tiempo...

—Solo responde por favor.

Suspiro con pesadez, al parecer la suerte no está para nada de su lado, ¿Qué tan más miserable debe ser?

¿Qué podría decirle?

—Yo… —Paró un poco, seguía inseguro de hablar— Me tengo que ir, no puedo estar más aquí…

El checo ni estaba del todo convencido, a pesar de la expresión llena de aflicción del castaño, pero eso fue lo que le preocupó más.

—Dime que sucede Mickey, si paso algo, puedo ayudarte. —Tocó su mejilla— Sabes perfectamente que cuentas conmigo.

Negaba; tanto por eso como para evitar nuevamente el llanto, algo que no se le escapó a Nekola de notar, y eso aumentó más su insistencia, sin importar que Michele se rehusaba a contestar.

—Mickey, por favor…

—No… No lo entenderías —Sollozó— Y tampoco quiero explicártelo, es complicado.

—Tengo todo el tiempo para que lo hagas —Sujetó rostro húmedo— Todo sea por ti…

—No, Emil. Por favor no insistas… —Se removió hasta soltarse— No quiero hablar contigo, no ahora. Me tengo que ir.

Se mantuvo lo más frío que pudo, no importándole que sus ojos derramaran aún poco de lágrimas, debía irse o perdería el vuelo.

Emil no hizo movimiento alguno, dejó que Michele se alejara, aunque por inercia, él le siguió suavemente.

—¡Esta bien! Pero no dejaré de insistirte. —Elevó su voz para que lo oyera— Algo te pasa, y no me cansaré hasta saberlo, sea mañana, o en cualquier otro día.

Eso era lo menos que Crispino quería.

No quería verlo, ni mucho menos hablarle, no quería saber nada del checo por dentro de mucho tiempo, ¿Pero él entendería si le pedía que se alejara?

Emil lo amaba, inconscientemente seguía sintiendo ese amor, y eso hacía que Michele se sintiera peor, porque no se lo merecía, incluso ahora pensaba que nunca debió de aprovecharse de su amnesia para volver a ser su amigo, para remediar todo daño ya hecho, y dudaba mucho que en calmar la tormenta en sus adentros deshiciera todo ese mal sabor de boca.

Lo sabía, él no podía seguir con Emil Nekola, ni ahora, ni nunca. A pesar de que su hermana creía que podía hacerlo, no era suficiente, encima el estúpido de Jean creía que no valía la pena.

Ya no había nada que él pudiera callar los acontecimientos desastrosos, simplemente no.

Paró su caminata, y se dio unos pequeños segundos para pensar en lo que podría ser el fin de lo que comenzaron hace días.

—¿Mickey?

Pasó saliva mientras volteaba un poco, vio al menor con un semblante tan frío que nunca creyó volver a darle.

—Te mentí.

Emil alzó su ceño— ¿A qué te refieres?

—En muchas cosas. —Contestó con brusquedad— Pero sobre todo… Mis sentimientos hacia ti.

—¿Q-Qué?

Michele vio la hora en un reloj que se encontraba en una tienda cercana; Le quedaba media hora para llegar al aeropuerto.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, impaciente, se acercó al checo. Iba a arrepentirse, lo sabía, pero ya tendría tiempo para maldecirse un poco más de todo.

—Lo… Lo malinterprete, confundí mi lástima con el cariño. —Sus hombros se levantaron— Fue una estupidez, todo lo que hice es una estupidez, Emil. Por eso te quiero pedir que me… Me perdones por eso.

—¿Lá-Lástima? ¡¿D-De qué hablas?!

Emil cambio su gesto preocupante a uno dolido, algo que realmente le afectó al italiano, no esperando que volvería a ver esa expresión que no quedaba para nada con el menor. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse.

—Comencé a hablarte porque sentí lástima por ti, lu-luego de que te atropellaran, me sentí mal, porque antes de eso, nosotros…

—¿"Nosotros" qué?

El tono del rubio cambió a uno más desesperado, quería ocultar su dolor con eso, o eso intentaba, las palabras siguieron entrecortadas.

Michele también estaba desesperado, no porque le importara el vuelo del todo, eso que ni qué; Aún estaba en su cabeza en querer irse, pero lo que más le tenía centrado, es en el más daño que le daría al checo, y a él; a ambos.

—Nosotros... discutimos.

Para Emil, eso no tuvo sentido, se supone que ellos no se habían hablado antes de su accidente, que prácticamente eran aún desconocidos.

—N-No te creo, Se supone que tú y yo nunca nos dirigimos la palabra más que en… las competencias de Patinaje.

—Eso es otra mentira. —Reveló Crispino— Nunca me dejaste en paz, prácticamente vivías en ir detrás mío cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad de vernos, y hablarnos, no solo en persona, sino en mensajes, y videochats. Siempre quisiste intentar ser mi amigo, pero… Pero yo…

—Pensabas que… Solo lo hacía para acercarme a Sara.

Repentinamente vinieron los sueños a su mente.

La discusión que había tenido con el italiano, el que esté dijera que no iba a interponerse en sus "planes" de conquista, también el que quería que él olvidara quien era Michele Crispino.

Se asimilaba a lo que ahora le decía, al igual que cuando soñó con la niña y el auto, que también se acomplejaba con lo que pudo ser exactamente como ocurrió su accidente, ahora sí tomaba sentido.

Los sueños, eso que consideraba unas pesadillas inexplicables, eran acontecimientos que sucedieron en el pasado.

No fue para bien haber llegado a la conclusión de todo eso; el miedo que tuvo, se cumplió, entonces Michele jamás lo quiso, ¿No es así?

—Me… Me mentiste… —Trato de ahogar un gemido lastimero— Lo de ayer, no fue real… Esas palabras, y los besos… ¿Eran falsos?

Incluso después de sincerarse, Michele seguía mintiendo; Sus besos fueron lo más verdaderos entre tanta inexactitud.

—Ahora vez el porqué no puedo seguir aquí. —Sus lágrimas habían cesado. Quitó rastro alguno de esas mismas que permanecieron en sus mejillas— Por más que quise hacer bien las cosas, lo… Lo arruiné, todo. Ya no me siento bien conmigo mismo.

Emil asintió; estaba molesto, decepcionado, porque todo lo que pasaron, lo que había pensado que ambos sentían, al final sólo resultó siendo una tonta ilusión suya. Era doloroso, muy doloroso, porque a pesar de que había tanta prueba de que Michele decía la verdad, en su interior seguía la pequeña esperanza de que no fuera así; que estúpido estaba siendo.

Mickey volvió a retroceder, no dejando de mirar al checo, que ahora tenía la vista perdida, pero aún y así, pudo detectar que el brillo alegre en los ojos azules ya no estaba en esos momentos.

—Nu-Nunca quise lastimarte. —Dijo, controlando su pesadumbre— No espero que me perdones, pero… Siendo sincero, eso me ayudaría incluso para perdonarme a mí mismo.

Emil volvió a mirarlo, no dando expresión exacta, aunque no hizo falta, el moreno sabía que ya hizo más daño que antes.

No dejo de verlo, a pesar de que se hizo más para atrás, hasta que paró en la orilla de la banqueta, alzando un brazo para detener un taxi; en lo que el hombre del vehículo ayudaba a Michele a guardar la maleta en la cajuela, este le dio una última mirada al checo, antes de subirse, e irse de allí.

Cuando el taxi se perdió de vista, Emil se recargó en la pared, y se cubrió lentamente su rostro, comenzando a soltar su llanto leve, siendo ahora él quien lloraba sin consolación entre la gente que pasaba a su alrededor.

A diferencia del checo, Michele lloró, sin ruido alguno, mirando por la ventana, hasta que llegó al aeropuerto.

oOoOoOoOo

La última práctica fue bastante dura, pero Sara pudo manejarlo a la perfección, a lo que dejó bastante contento a su entrenador, eso daba buena señal.

Ella estaba lista para la gran competencia.

Hubiera querido que su hermano la haya visto, pero sabía que ahora debía de pensar en sí mismo. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes, para ella era un buen paso para empezar; esperaba que muy pronto pudiera recuperarse.

A decir verdad, había pensado en lo mucho que a su hermano, al final le importaba Emil, y aunque ella siguiera algo extraña luego de su separación, sabía que hizo lo correcto, porque ahora, Michele no solo estuvo viendo por ella, sino también por su amigo.

Estaría apoyándolo, a distancia, tampoco lo dejaría de lado, le brindaría toda su ayuda posible para que entre más pronto, Mickey desapareciera toda su culpa.

—Bien Sara, te veo dentro de dos horas.

La chica se despidió del hombre mayor, él se adelantó en salir; ella apenas se dirigía a los vestidores para cambiarse.

Pero un Emil exasperado iba llegando al lugar.

—¡Emil! —La italiana hizo una mueca, raramente miraba a su amigo con una expresión bastante seria, y ese momento era una de esas— ¿Que pasa?

El checo le dio un buenos días, sentándose en una banca, esperando a que ella se acercara, para decirle la inquietud que traía, esperando a que su amiga mínimo se lo aclarara.

—Sara —Emil frunció el ceño— Lo sé todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Chicos lloré como Magdalena al escribir este capítulo, lo siento, soy muy sensible, espero que ustedes no hayan pasado lo mismo haha :'^**

 **Bien ¡Este es el penúltimo capítulo! El próximo es el final de este fic... PERO, también queda el epílogo, así que faltan dos actualizaciones más para concluir esta historia**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ojalá el drama no haya sido de más :') pero tenía que agregar está parte, no todo es felicidad completa**

 **Sé que cada opinión es diferente, pero espero que no se enojen con JJ, él hizo lo que hizo porque no quiere ver a Emil triste:( Aún así, en el capítulo final se sabrá un poco más de su amistad, y explicaré con mejor detalle ese aspecto.**

 **Esperen la próxima actualización, les aseguro que las cosas para Emil se terminarán aclarando mucho más, lo interesante es lo que va a pasar con él y Mickey ;-;**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
